Fiery Tales
by FlorLola
Summary: She's exploring a new side; a dark, sensual side. He finds her there, and joins in for the ride. What starts as a game they're playing, soon turns into something else, as fire is a dangerous toy. Will they get burned, surrendering to it? Do they want to?
1. WARNING

The characters don't belong to me but to Naoko Takeuchi, but this story is all mine

Ok, first off... this is completely different to everything and anything I've ever wrote. But the idea just sort of... came to my mind, and I HAVE to write it.

In case you hadn't figure it out by now, or if you're having any doubts... yes, this is a Haruka/Seiya story.

I know, I know! Haruka BELONGS with Michiru. I KNOW THAT! Don't kill me! If anything, all my other stories are a statement on that part. And I know I said I prefer the Starlights as girls, and I swear I do, but I'm making Seiya a guy on this one, because otherwise it wouldn't work the way I want it to.

You're probably thinking I lost my mind. Sorry to disappoint you, I did that a long time ago... And like I said, this just sort of popped into my mind and it's dark, it's forbidden, it's extreme, it's a twisted, sensual game played by the two most unlikely characters...

On that note, a little warning. There's going to be a lot of sexual tension and outright provocative, sensual talking (and I mean A LOT), and, ultimately, sex. Since I cannot post explicit material in here, I'll take that off and post it in my blog. Either if you read it or not, it's up to you.

Take this as a very mature approach to a "maybe" situation. An experiment, if you will, taking these two characters and putting them on a completely different, mature, 100% adult environment, as they play the dangerous but always tempting game of seduction.

It has a little bit of a mix between that scene on "Closer" (with Natalie Portman wearing lingerie and dancing all seductively? Yeah, that one), a little bit of Demi Moore on "Striptease" (but not as blunt), and a bit of Lindsay Lohan on that "I know who killed me" movie (terrible movie, by the way. But if you've seen it, then you know what I mean. That scene when she does a little pole dance, being kind of naïve about it, but still looking all sensual? That's what I'm going for)

Google it up if you want, and keep that in mind.

Anyway, Haruka is a 22 year old woman, taking a peek into her own dark fantasies/desires (I've always said every woman has a Samantha Jones hidden inside...), and Seiya is a 20 year old young man (he IS younger, after all...), who joins in for the ride... So yeah, this story contains a lot of mature and overall adult situations, so if you're underage, you probably shouldn't be reading this...

If you're a Seiya hater, don't read this.

If you're a Michiru lover, don't read this.

If you like Haruka on man clothes, DON'T READ THIS! (seriously, don't!)

Now, the characters might seem a little OCC at times. Because I'm making them older, more confident, and there for, a whole lot more mature. And I am taking things to the extreme here... but I still hope you like it!

I know one of my faithful readers would most certainly enjoy this... but for the rest of you (maybe even new ones?), let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

He walked into the place, wondering how exactly his friends and co-workers managed to drag him there. He was more than able of finding himself a decent laid without having to pay for it. And getting a few lap dances, as sensual as those might be, was most certainly not his idea of how to spend an evening -or any other moment of the day, for that matter- with a lady. But as he was forced down into a chair around one of the small, dark tables, and his blue eyes landed on the stage, where a beautiful, red haired woman was showing her charms to the audience while climbing up that pole, supporting herself with nothing but her legs, he figured a little innocent show couldn't hurt.

A waitress, wearing the most teasing, red little bustier set with matching stockings came to the table, offering them a champagne glass, along with a black little book for each of them.

"Here are our specials," she said, smiling sensually. "If you'd like to have one, let me know," she said. And with that, she turned away, swinging her hips in the most teasing way.

He took the little book, not really knowing what the 'specials' were, and opened it up. The first thing he saw was a picture of a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a sexy little black thong, covering her generous breasts with a feathered red scarf, and smiling sensually up to the camera. The name Candy was on top of the page -obviously a stage name- and below, a small recount of Candy's 'specialties'.

He rolled his eyes. He was willing to enjoy the view around, but he was not about to have sex with a professional. Not that he didn't find them attractive; it was obvious to him this place was packed with the most beautiful, high class, well gifted women in the business. But he had never paid for sex before, and he was not about to start now.

Apparently, one of the guys around the table decided he had no problem on paying a little extra, picking up one of the ladies from the little black book, and making some sex joke about it. He nodded his head, not really paying that much attention as he took a sip from his champagne, letting his midnight blue eyes travel around the dark, spacious room.

And then he saw her.

Walking out of what it seemed to be a small room on the back, probably where the girls from the little black book did their job. Wearing a black, completely laced, cut-out halter teddy, tied at the back of her neck and ending in a sexy little cheeky, and black, platformed, five inches heeled sandals with laced up ankle cuffs. Her light pink, shoulder length straight hair gave her a delicate air as she walked, tall and slender, swinging her hips sensually.

He shook his head. It couldn't be her. Why would _she_ be working on a place like this? Her, of all people!

And looking that sensual and just...

He shook his head again, taking the little black book in his hands and opening it up again. He flipped the pages, looking through the faces there, searching for that one face he hadn't seen in over four years. Not really sure if he _wanted_ to see that face there, but giving in to his curiosity.

And there she was.

Angel, was her name.

Standing tall and sensual, hands up grabbing the pole behind her, arching her back and slightly tilting her round, perfect hips to a side in a teasingly shy way. An open babydoll, with thin, black straps, and a laced, black and white demi cup bra seductively hugging her round, full breasts as the thin laced babydoll hung opened from her fabulous curves, exposing her flat, toned stomach, and a black and white matching thong. Black, high heeled pumps on her feet, and her endless legs, shoulder length opened, showing off her well toned muscles; not too much, but enough to know with just one look she was in perfect shape. Small, white, feathered wings with faded black ends were attached to her back, contrasting with her sensual outfit and adding a teasing, almost forbidden taste to her name. Her light pink hair, slightly waving, framing her beautiful features, and a soft, teasing, sided smile playing on her luscious red lips.

He knew that smile. Teasing, cocky, self secured. Only, he was used to seeing more arrogance to it. And although the hair was definitely different, he knew those green eyes.

He had no doubt as to who that girl was. And as once again his curiosity, and maybe the chance to get a nice, surprised, and most certainly shocked face out of her, got the better of him, he called out the sexy waitress, pointing at Angel's photograph.

"Good choice," the lady said, smiling at him. "Angel is a very nice girl."

_I bet_, he thought, amused.

"Is this your first time with her?" the waitress asked, and he nodded his head, finding the entire experience amusing, and yet alluring.

She gestured for him to follow her, and he did, letting her guide him into the same back room he's seen 'Angel' walking out of.

The room was small, and private. Just a small rectangular scenario, almost like a runway that ended right next to the black leather couch, with a pole on which he could only guess 'Angel' would most certainly show her gifts. A small circular table was right beside the couch; an ashtray and a few napkins neatly folded, resting on it. A disco ball was hanging from the ceiling, giving little sparks to the deep blue walls; silver beaded curtains hanging from the walls were the final touch to the small room, giving it a fantasy like, almost naïve, and yet sensual air.

He took a seat on the couch when the waitress pointed it out, and looked up at her, resting his elbows on the resting back.

"Angel will be right up," the lady said. "She'll explain everything to you, and if you agree to the rules and price, then we'll take care of the payment so you can enjoy yourself."

"Of course," he said, nodding his agreement, as he took another sip from the champagne glass he brought with him.

The waitress disappeared behind the thick, black curtains that served as a door, and he willed himself to wait. A smug, satisfied smile playing on his lips now that he knew he could get that surprised, shocked moment out of her, and don't spend a dime. For the first time since he got to this club, he was actually glad his friends had dragged him here.

He chuckled, shaking his head and taking another sip, when the curtains opened up again, and in she walked.

To his disappointment, her only reaction was one perfect eyebrow going up in a questioning manner, hands on her hips, as if waiting for some kind of explanation as to why he was sitting there.

To his utter surprise, as his blue eyes travel up and down that long, slender, curvaceous body of hers, covered by nothing but that sexy little cut-out halter teddy, he found her... breathtakingly beautiful, and incredibly sensual...

"Well, well, well," she said, in that husky voice of hers he hadn't heard in years. "Look what fell from the sky," she joked.

"I could say the same, _Angel__,_" he retorted, arching an eyebrow at her. "Or should I call you Haruka?"

She smiled at that. Green eyes, perfectly framed by black eyeshadow and eyeliner, and incredibly long eyelashes, narrowing at him just so. That sided, cocky, arrogant smile of hers playing on her opaque, deep red lips. And it annoyed him to no ends.

"Did your ass hurt when you landed?" she asked. "If not, I'd be more than glad to help you out with that."

"Oh, I'm sure you would," he said, casually and easily resting against the back of the couch, and looking up at her. "So pray tell me, what are your oh so great specialties, _Angel__._"

Again, she arched an eyebrow at him. "Is the almighty Seiya Kou actually going to pay to see me?" she asked, raising a hand up to her chest in mockery. "My, my! This must be my lucky night!" she stated. The ironic, sarcastic tone in her voice not going unnoticed by the black haired man.

"I see sarcasm is still your greatest one," he simply said.

"Only for you," she said, battling her long eyelashes, and he vaguely wondered if she was using fake ones.

The curtain opened up again, and in walked an incredibly tall, muscular, shaved head black guy, wearing black jeans and an equally black shirt. He simply stood there, crossing his arms over his broad chest, and Seiya didn't have to ask to guess he was a security guard, probably there to make sure he didn't play it smart before paying for the service.

The pink haired woman made her way to the small runway, sitting on its edge and crossing her legs in the most sensual way. Putting both her hands at each side of her hips, palms against the cool, black surface of the runway, purposely bringing her round breasts together and successfully making his midnight blues go there.

"I don't do lap dances, I don't flash myself, and I don't do blowjobs," she started, tilting her head to a side in a teasing manner. "So if you're looking for that, I would highly recommend you to try Cherish. I hear she's good at that."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the tall black guy arching an eyebrow, half amused and half surprised at Angel's obviously unusual rude behaviour, almost bordering on hostility, towards a costumer. But the guard refrained himself from making any comment, simply standing there.

"And here I thought I was going to get out of here in deep need of intensive therapy," he said, casually.

Green eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Who says you won't?" she asked, again, arching an eyebrow. "But, hey, it's your money. If you want to pay three hundred dollars just to see me dance, please, be my guest."

He arched both eyebrows at that. "Three hundred dollars, uh?"

"Per hour," she added, smiling sweetly and battling her eyelashes.

He smiled back at her. She obviously thought he wasn't going to accept. And he seriously thought he shouldn't. But he had to admit, he was curious as to what she would do if he accepted. And having her sitting there, looking so goddamn sensual, irradiating femininity and pure, raw sex appeal... it was a completely new, different side of her he's never seen before. One he never thought she'd _had_.

One he was extremely curious to see.

He was only made of flesh, after all...

Fishing for his wallet on his back pocket, he took it out, giving the requested amount, and smiling arrogantly at her.

She smiled back, not taking the money, and tilting her head to a side. Obviously amused over the entire ordeal.

The black guy stepped up, taking the money himself, and looking down at the black haired man in a warning manner. "If you touch her, you're out," he started to say. "If you try to kiss her, you're out. If you try to take her clothes off..."

"I kick your ass," 'Angel' interrupted him, still smiling; her green eyes looking straight into Seiya's blue ones as she battled her eyelashes.

The guard shook his head, as amused as she was, and looked back at the costumer, who didn't even bother to look up at him.

"You heard the lady," he said. "So don't make me come up here."

"Sure," Seiya replied, easily. "Oh, but first, can I have a champagne bottle?" he asked, smiling seductively at the sensual woman in front of him. "This calls for a celebration, don't you think?"

Her smile widened, just a little, as the teasing gleam in her green eyes shone brightly.

"It's ok, Big Joe," she said to the guard, not tearing her eyes off those blue ones for an instant. "He won't try anything. He's not as stupid as he looks," she added, tilting her head to a side. Her pink hair brushing against her shoulder at the movement, as she opened up her legs, resting her feet over the couch, at each side of him. "You'll be a good boy, won't you?"

"Of course," he answered, as it took all of his will power to keep her gaze, instead of letting his eyes travel down her body.

"Alright," the guard said, nodding his head. "I'll be right back, then."

Big Joe, as she had called him, left the room then, leaving the two of them still staring into each other's eyes, daring one another. She was daring him -tempting him, even- to look down, to let his eyes travel up and down her long, slender, obviously well shaped body. He was daring her to look aside, to break eye contact and move away.

But he didn't break eye contact, and neither did she.

Finally, he chuckled, shaking his head lightly, but never looking away. "Does Michiru know you're here?" he asked, almost accusingly; but his tone was too playful, too teasing to truly be one.

"Yes," she simply answered him, now slightly moving her legs from side to side, tantalizing him. Her feet brushing against his outer thighs.

He arched an eyebrow at her answer. "Really?" he asked, now really curious. "I wonder what she has to say about this."

"Why would she have something to say about this?" she asked, innocently.

That one really blew him off, and he blinked a few times. And then he frowned when she openly laughed at him. And although he certainly didn't appreciated being laughed at, the sound of her laugh, deep, rich and husky, came to him as yet another new side of her.

He couldn't remember a time when he had heard her laugh like that before.

"My God!" she exclaimed, calming herself down a little. "You really _are_ from another planet!"

He frowned at her, not answering, and she tilted her head to a side again, amused. Resting her elbows over her knees, she looked into his midnight blue eyes. That shimmering, teasing light dancing in those green orbs of hers.

"I can do whatever I want with my life," she simply stated. "And last time she called, she said she was having a nice time with some french art student and a brazilian guy she met on her pack travels around Europe," she said, now frowning lightly, and taping one long, slender finger against her chin. "What were her words...?" she trailed off, before she smiled again. "Oh, right! An educational, interesting exchange with other cultures."

That bit of information surprised him to no ends.

First, the golden, strong couple had obviously broken up. Second, and according to her words, there were no hard feelings about it, but rather a friendly relationship between the two. And last, but definitely not least -and maybe even more surprising-, Michiru was backpack travelling around Europe. The refined, elegant, five stared hotel girl, backpack travelling?

He surely missed out a lot during the past four years...

Before he could say or ask anything else, Big Joe came back, carrying the requested champagne bottle on an ice tray, and two glasses to go along with that. Not saying a word, he opened the bottle, pouring the bubbly beverage into the glasses, as the pink haired woman smiled at him, watching his every move and completely ignoring the black haired man sitting right in front of her, in between her spread legs.

"Here you go, Angel," he said, as he handed her a glass, smiling at her in an almost fatherly manner.

"Thank you, Joe," she said, returning the smile.

He turned to Seiya then, handing him his glass of champagne, and glaring down at him in an unfriendly manner.

"You better not go 'searching for your love' in here, boy," he warned, narrowing his deep black eyes, causing one pink haired woman to laughed, loud and huskily, at the now blinking black haired man.

"With _her_?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Oh my, you're hurting my feelings!" she exclaimed, chuckling. And when he looked back at her, she pouted, making her lower lip tremble and dragging her index finger from her eye and down her cheek. "Tear," she murmured, mockingly.

She shook her head, straightening up, and looking at Big Joe again. "Everything's fine," she said, reassuringly. "I'll handle it from here."

"If you say so..." he said, glaring at the black haired man one last time, before stepping out of the room.

Green eyes met blue ones again, and she raised her glass, smiling at him. "Cheers," she simply said, before taking a sip, and then handing it to him.

He took it, mindlessly putting it over the table; his blue eyes never leaving her figure, as she drew her legs together and up the runway, slowly turning to a side and standing up. In a deliberately sensual way, as a soft, slow music started filling the room.

And she moved. Slowly, sensually. Her hips following the music, leisurely swinging from side to side. Her hands gently caressing her stomach, her hips, her outer thighs, the side of her breasts, her neck. Her green eyes never leaving his face, as his blue ones travel up and down her twisting, swinging body.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly wanting to break the silence.

She turned her back to him, hands on the pole behind her back and over her head, and slowly bent down, as the pole became her secret, imaginary lover, and she slowly brushed herself against it.

"I'm dancing," she answered him, slightly turning her face to look at him.

"I can see that," he said, somewhere in the back of his mind registering the fact that he should have sounded annoyed at her answer, but instead, his voice came out hoarse and low.

But he couldn't help it. There she was, dancing sensually, and dancing for him. Never, not even in his wildest, craziest dream, had he imagined such thing could ever happen. And yet, here he was, watching her, and actually enjoying her every move.

And it wasn't even the typical pole dance either. She was not spreading up her legs, or jumping up and curling herself around the steel and shaking her head wildly. Oh no, of course she would not do that. Trust her to do it differently. Trust her to do things _her_ way.

He didn't know how much time passed in silence as he contemplated her swinging figure. And she kept on moving, dancing slowly, teasingly but gently letting her hands travel up and down her fabulous body, letting small, soft moans reach his ears every time she did so. She moved, as if she knew exactly how to do it to trigger all kinds of thoughts inside his head, without being too blunt about it. She was turning him on, badly, with nothing but her lingering movements and her teasing smiles, and she knew it.

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out, breaking the silence once more.

"Oh?" she simple said, turning her back to him again, and lifting her pink hair with one hand; the other traveling up her side, cupping her breast.

"Why are you here?" he asked again, taking another sip from his glass and resting his right ankle over his left leg, trying to appear unaffected by her actions.

She turned back around to face him fully, standing in the middle of the runway. Her hands going up to lift her hair, and then slowly coming down her neck, to her collarbone, and then, finally, to her full breasts. She squeezed them lightly; the soft, almost soundless moan escaping her red lips easily reaching his ears, making him shift slightly on his seat.

A sided smile came to her lips then. "Do you really wanna know?" she asked, in a deliberately low, husky voice.

He gulped, nodding his head, and her smiled widened a little.

"Power," she simply answered, now walking back to the pole, swinging her hips seductively in her way, and grabbing the steal behind her with one hand, the other playing with her hair again, as she bent down, legs slightly open.

"Power?" he asked, knowing exactly what she meant by that, but still wanting to hear her saying it.

"Yes, power," she said. "Clients come here for a fantasy, and I give that to them, by dancing."

"A fantasy, uh?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head and getting down on her knees. "See, I-I'm just a girl..." she said, stuttering and sounding all shy. "My boyfriend just broke up with me... he-he said... he said I'm not pretty enough..." she said, sounding heartbroken, and battling her eyelashes, as if trying to fight down her tears; one hand twisting one pink lock around her fingers, and the other encircling around her torso, bringing her breasts together in a sensual, yet innocent manner. As if she didn't realize what she was doing. "Do you... do you think I'm... I'm not... pretty, Senator?" she asked, innocently.

He chuckled at that, nodding his head, amused. "A senator..." he mumbled. "I'm impressed."

"Oh, but I always thought football players are so _strong__,_" she said, sounding girly and sensual, and yet innocent in her statement, and he vaguely wondered how she managed to do that. "The way you run so fast, and kick the ball so... _hard__,_" she finished, that last word sounding almost like a repressed moan.

"And the big fishes actually come here and pay you, just to see you dance?" he asked, now bending forward, and resting his elbows on his knees. "Fully clothed?"

She stood up once again, hands on her hips and arching an eyebrow at him. "If you want something else, then I can always send you off to one of the other girls. No hard feelings," she said.

"Oh, but I paid for you, Miss Tenoh," he argued.

"Who's that?" she asked, innocently. "My name is Angel, remember?"

"You really think no one has ever recognized you?"

"If they did, they've never said anything," she pointed out. "What could they do about it, anyway? Go to the press?" she questioned, mockingly. "I'm sure they'd have a really hard time explaining to the wife and family what exactly were they doing here, paying me to dance for them, and then maybe even paying a visit to some other girl to get a good laid."

Two black eyebrows went up at that. "So here's some of that too?" he asked, now confirming his previous suspicious about the place and the wide variety of services it offered to its clients.

"Not with me," she remembered him. "But like I said, feel free to go to the other girls. Word has it Ginger is _very_ flexible."

"Like I said, I paid for _you__,_" he argued back.

She smiled to him at that. "That, you did," she agreed, now gently brushing her breast with her free hand, as she slowly made her way around the pole, brushing herself against it. "But I make my own rules here, and all you can do is sit there and watch."

"And here I thought racing was more your thing," he pointed out, smiling at her.

She arched an eyebrow at that. "Racing is my passion," she corrected him. "My career. This is... a hobby. A twisted, dark, innocent little hobby," she said tilting her head, amused. "Everyone has a dark, secrete side. Some like to have sex with strangers, others pay regular visits to sex shops, buying handcuffs, leather lingerie, blindfolds. Maybe even a dildo or two to have a little extra... I dance," she said, as once again her hands went up to her breasts. "And while you watch, I know _exactly_ what you're thinking."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, laying back against the couch.

"Mhm," she hummed, nodding her head. "You want me, but you can't touch me. You want a taste..." she trailed off, as both her hands went down to trace down her hips, going to her inner thighs as she closed her legs, slightly biting on her lower lip, seductively, "but you can't have me," she finished, smiling now.

He smiled nonchalantly at that. "And what exactly gives you the idea that I want _you_?"

She chuckled then, sliding down the pole behind her. "Right, why would _you_, want _me_?" she asked back, now getting in all fours, and slowly crawling her way down the runway, up to him. "It's completely ridiculous."

"Exactly," he agreed, nodding his head.

She looked straight at him, leisurely making her way towards him. A mischievous, playful smile coming to her lips as she finally reached him, and she licked her lips, slowly moving forward; their faces now inches apart as her green eyes flickered down for a moment.

"But you see, your friend down there says you do," she simply pointed out, her smile widening as she noticed the red coming to his cheeks. "Time's up, Space Boy," she murmured in his ear.

Her warm breath caressing his neck; her sent, a mix of vanilla and gardenia, suddenly invading his nostrils. He blinked a few times, forcing his runaway thoughts to come back to reality as the tall woman straighten up, stepping off the runway and playfully rearranging the back of her teddy, shaking her ass just a little and making her breasts jump up in the process.

She was doing it on purpose, and he knew it. Damn that woman...

"I had fun!" she said, sounding as if they just got off some game on a fair, at the same time as Big Joe walked back into the room, readopting the same cross armed pose and glaring at him.

He glared back at the guard, frowning, before looking up at 'Angel'. "Is he always like that?" he asked, annoyed at not having the privacy to at least try to calm himself down.

"Only with the new ones," she said, shaking her shoulder, but still smiling down at him. "Anyway, thanks for coming by," she said, winking at him and turning around, making her way out of the room. Hips swinging all the way. But before she fully stepped out, she turned around to face him once more. "Oh, and Seiya?" she called out to him; that seductive, teasing smile returning to her lips. "I'm on every Thursday."

She winked at him one last time, almost invitingly, before fully stepping out of the room. Big Joe right behind her.

And he just sat there, blinking after the empty space she left. Surprised. Absent. He felt as if he just woke up from a very strange, bizarre dream.

He blinked again, looking down on himself, and groaned.

A very sensual, wet dream, at that...


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

A rather strong punch on his shoulder made him turn around to look at an annoyed looking Yaten, and he blinked, once, before frowning.

"What?" he asked, when the shorter man wouldn't provide any explanation as to why he just punched him.

"Where were you?" he finally asked. But when the only answer was a blinking, frowning face, lime green eyes rolled at him. "What's with you, man? You've been spacing out a lot these past few days."

He shook his head, dismissing the comment and not offering any answer, as he turned to look out the window again, leaving the driving task in Taiki's trustful hands and Yaten to grunt on his own, as they made their way to Rei's. But his mind was elsewhere. Back to that private, exclusive, strip club.

Fiery Tales.

Even the name was enough to send any man's mind into fantasy world. And the ladies on the main stage were definitely not shy, as they danced and showed exactly how generous Mother Nature had been with them. Or a very talented surgeon. Even the waitresses there were all pretty ladies, with their little red bustiers and their swinging hips as they served the tables.

The place wasn't just a strip club. It wasn't just a brothel -as he had found out later on. It was a mix of all that, and more.

And, more importantly, it had Her. With curves in all the right places, all hips and breasts and those endless legs; tall, beautiful and sexy. All husky, sensual laughs and those damned teasing smiles. Wearing nothing but sexy lingerie and high heels, swinging her hips and letting her hands travel up and down that perfect body.

And she made every single penny on those three hundred dollars absolutely worthy. Even he had to admit to that...

And he wondered, not for the first time, what else was fake, besides the color of her hair... Has Mother Nature been that bountiful with the Senshi of the Winds, and he just never noticed before?

He had noticed Usagi -obviously. All innocent and cute, with those big blue eyes of hers, her embarrassed smiles and her pinky cheeks. All heart and love, accepting everyone and anyone into her heart.

He had noticed Michiru too. The aquamarine goddess was like a magnificent, beautiful mermaid, luring anyone into her with her music, her voice, her smiles, and every single inch of her anatomy.

He had noticed Minako too, with her smiling glossy lips, and her playful manners. All miniskirts and high heels, and somehow, always keeping herself inside the decent lines, almost naïve at times. Although he knew, the Senshi of Love was no innocent little girl; she knew what she wanted, and she was not afraid to use her charms and beauty just to get it.

And Rei, with her long, silky black hair, and those tight shirts she liked to wear so much, with a nice cleavage that called out for attention -even if the Miko girl would beat the daylights out of any guy who dare to look in an obvious way. There was a reason, after all, as to why Rei's temper was so famous...

He had noticed Makoto as well. Tall and strong, with her waving chestnut hair and the way she'd play with her ponytail. Delicate, but not entirely girly, and that sweet smell of cookies and vanilla that seemed to surround her at all times. Flirty and playful, but cutely shy at the same time.

He had even noticed Ami, with her short blue hair hiding her blue eyes on those rare occasions when the genius would make a rather nasty, teasing comment, cheeks burning red. Looking all serious and intellectual with her reading glasses, completely unaware of the fact that those comfy jean miniskirts she liked so much dragged every guy's attention to her legs.

Setsuna... well, that one gave him the creeps. Sure, the olive skinned woman was a beauty. No doubt about that. But she always had that smile on her face, like she just _knew_... it was eerie at times…

And Hotaru was only thirteen years old. So of course he failed on noticing her. He was no pervert!

But, had he failed to notice Haruka? Granted, he never really cared that much about her to begin with, what with her hard cold behavior and her obvious dislike towards him. Not that he cared; it was mutual, after all. But, had that magnificent creature he saw the other night been there all along? Could it be?

After she had walked out of that little room, he had sat there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. And failing miserably. So after a few minutes, when he finally admitted to himself that she had actually managed to make him harder than anyone else in a long time with nothing but her dancing, he had left the room on his way to the restrooms. Locking himself in there, and finally releasing himself.

It was humiliating, really. For him to do such a thing, with Her in his mind.

And just remembering her soft, husky moans, as she cupped her own breasts, closing her eyes and biting on her lower lip, lifting her hair in the most sensual way, and shaking her ass right at his face. And the way she smelt. Damn it, even thinking about it was enough for 'his friend down there' to come to life again.

Because of her...

_Damned woman_, he cursed. But he knew it was his fault. He had wanted to surprise her, maybe even have an upper hand on her, annoy her a little bit, and then get out. But everything on that small plan of his had back fired.

First, she had not been surprised at all at seeing him there. Considering that little threat-joke Big Joe had made, he knew he had been recognized. Probably the waitress did as well, and warned 'Angel' about him. And then the surprise was on him, finding her standing there, looking so incredibly... hot.

There was no way around it. She looked hot. In an elegant, mature, tasteful way. But still, downright bloody hot. As simple as that.

Sure, he had accepted the game. Paying for her and sitting there, he had accepted it, and she had played along. Teasing the hell out of him as she did so.

Worst part was, her words back then were nothing but the truth. He did want her. He did want a taste. Back there, sitting on that couch and watching her move like that, he had wanted her. Not 'Angel', not the character she was making up in that club. Oh no, he had wanted Her. Because he knew her, and he had wanted to break her charade. To show her what he could do to her, and wipe that smug smile out of her face. Putting a very sexually satisfied one instead.

And that knowledge itself was annoying the hell out of him. And try as he may, he could not take that dancing, glorious figure out of his mind...

"We're here," Taiki's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, and he stepped out of the car.

The three of them started making their way up the stairs and into the Shrine, were the sounds of loud yells started getting louder and louder as they reached the top. He heard, loud and clear, Minako's voice yelling something, and he smiled.

Well, at least _some_ things never changed.

They walked in on the room where sure enough, Ami, Makoto and two cats were hopelessly watching the arguing duo, which consisted of Minako and Rei. Setsuna, always the calm, mature one, was sitting on a corner, legs perfectly folded under her. She looked up at them, nodding her head in greeting, before letting her magenta eyes go back to travel through a magazine, acting as if all the yelling was not bothering her at all.

"You can't hire those, you stupid blonde!" Rei was yelling.

"And why the hell not?" the blonde asked, looking really angry. "She's turning twenty one, for Pete's sake! It's the perfect opportunity!"

"What are they arguing about?" Taiki asked, looking down on both Ami and Makoto, as the arguing duo was oblivious to the new comers, and the brothers took a seat around the room.

Ami blushed, and Makoto chuckled, nervously playing with her ponytail. "You don't wanna know," the brunette mumbled, looking all embarrassed.

"Mamoru's gonna be there too, remember?" Rei asked, rolling her eyes "What are you planning on saying to him about it, uh?"

"Is just an innocent little dance!" the blonde exclaimed, raising her hands up in the air. "Is not like she has to sleep with them!"

For reasons he didn't want to analyze, those words made one black haired man shifted uncomfortably.

"Newsflash!" Rei yelled back. "When someone is dancing and touching themselves in front of you wearing a _thong_, it's most certainly _not_ an innocent little dance!"

A flash of smiling, red, luscious lips and shining green eyes came to his mind, along with the never fading memory of one particular woman, doing exactly what Rei had just said, while looking straight into his blue eyes, and he shut his eyes closed. One hand going up to massage his temples.

"What? Afraid you'll get turn on and all horny and end up having wild, mind blowing sex in the bathroom?" Minako asked, narrowing her baby blue eyes at the Miko.

A very loud growl was heard, making Seiya open his eyes again just in time to see a very angry Rei jumping up, with every intention of chocking the life out of one blonde girl. But Ami jumped in the middle of them, surprisingly stopping them both, and pushing Rei down to the floor with one strong hand.

And the petite genius didn't look all that happy, as she glared at them both. "Enough!" she exclaimed. "No one's hiring strippers, and no one's having sex in the bathroom!"

"But..." Minako started to say, but Ami was fast to interrupt her.

"And if you do, I don't want to know!" the blue haired young woman finished.

"Go, Ami!" Makoto said, smiling proudly at the suddenly imposing Mercurian girl. And when she glared back at her, the brunette simply smiled. "Hey, I'm right behind ya. I don't wanna know either!"

"_Please, be nice,_" they all heard a young female voice coming from the outside, making them all turn to look at the still closed door.

An amused, husky chuckle reached them then, followed by the last voice in the entire universe Seiya wanted to hear.

"_I'm always nice._"

.-.

She looked at herself on the mirror. Eyebrows coming together in a studious manner as her hands tugged lightly at the hem of the ivory laced, halter top babydoll she was wearing, as it barely reached her thighs. It was a sexy little thing, that was for sure. But the thin material barely hid her pink nipples, and she wasn't so sure about that...

There was a matching thong to go along with it, and it was really tempting. But she normally went for a nice, sexy little teddy, or a sexy bra with matching cheeky panties. Maybe even a garter... but never a babydoll.

A knock on the door got her attention, and she opened it up to the smiling face of the sales lady.

"Here you go, Miss Tenoh," she said, handing her another babydoll. "The same model in black, so you can try it on."

"Thank you, Kimiko," she said, smiling back to the sales lady she by now knew well enough to call by first name. She had become, after all, quite the faithful client to this little lingerie shop in the past five months.

She closed the door again, eying the black babydoll and frowning. Normally, she really liked black when it came to lingerie. But she liked the ivory one better; it looked perfect with her skin. And she was sure she could find one occasion or another to wear it...

The memory of one -_very_ turned on- black haired man jumped into her head, and she chuckled, shaking her head. She highly doubted he'd be coming back, but she had surely enjoyed herself with him. Just watching him follow her every move, and that expression on his face; a mix of shock, and pure arousal, as he obviously tried to hide it from her.

But men did not have it easy on hiding their arousal. That was probably one of the things she liked the most about her new found little hobby. The sense of control; the sexual power she held over someone, making them want her with nothing but her slow movements, and maybe a teasing word or two. But never touching them. Not laying even a finger on them.

It all started a few months back, when her manager had forced her into a dress some designer wanted her to wear -for completely unknown reason to her- for a benefit gala. Sure, she had wore pretty dresses before. And she'd always liked to show some cleavage from time to time, whenever she felt like it.

But that one dress was something else. Black, translucent, floral lace kissing her every curve, with a thin layer of skin tone silk under it. A rather generous V line cleavage, but still tasteful and elegant, and a slip at the side, letting her long legs peeking out every time she moved.

The epitome of femininity and gracefulness, all in one simple dress.

More than one male attendant to that gala had asked for a dance or two, all showering her with attention. The desire barely hidden in their eyes, giving her a sense of power she had never experienced before. Granted, she'd never really cared before, let alone noticed. Sure, she could be a bit of a flirt at times, but only with the ladies. Specially her friends -they were so easy to embarrass, it was endearing. But it was always playful, and never serious.

But the men... they were something else. They were so easy to play with, so easy for her to make them want her. And unlike some of the ladies she had flirted with over the years, they never even tried to hide it.

Well, except for one particular black haired guy. But that was another story...

All that attention, all that desire and sexual tension dancing in their eyes -and clearly evident in some lower regions of their bodies-, it all came to her as some form of drug she soon became addicted to. She loved that game of seduction and power and control. A game she always won.

Always.

Because she wasn't interested in them. Because she didn't want them. Because she didn't want to sleep with them. She was just playing with them. And they all let her, gladly. Willingly.

A part of her told her she should probably be ashamed of herself. But she wasn't doing anything wrong. She wasn't making any promises to anyone, she wasn't laying. She wasn't getting paid for having sex with someone. That, she gave for free, and willingly. And in completely different social circuits.

She was single, she was young, and she was free.

Her past relationship with Michiru had lost its flame a long time ago. Sure, she had more than just a few nice memories; but the passion, the flame, that consuming desire had simply disappeared for the both of them. There had been no fights, no broken hearts, no tears. Just two adults, deciding it was best to just put an end to it, before they could really hurt each other.

It had been more than just a little weird at first, being friends with her ex -and first- lover. But with time, that awkward feeling dissipated, and now they both enjoyed their close friendship. And she sure had quite a few laughs, hearing the aquamarine haired woman telling her about her adventures around the globe. And in return, Michiru laughed her little heart out, almost to the point of breaking into tears, whenever the tall racer would tell her about her little teasing, dancing games.

Michiru was the only one who knew about her secret hobby. And she was probably the only one that could understand her, and not judge her for it. The fact that she knew, first hand, exactly how teasing and playful she could get had a lot to do with it; Michiru would hardly get surprised at the news.

Well, and now Seiya knew too. But she really doubted _he_ would say anything about it. And if he ever dared to, she could always tell every single person in the entire world exactly how hard he had got, just by looking at her.

She had been tempted to tell Michiru about it this morning, when her aquamarine friend called her up over the phone. But for some reason, she wanted to keep that as a secret. At least for now. The memory was still too fresh, too recent for her to let it go and share it, taking the juicy, powerful, satisfactory taste out of it.

Power. It was all about sexual power. Best part was, she didn't even have to do anything, but dance.

She could still remember her audition for the job. With a small audience formed by Mr. Takahashi, the owner, and his secretary and right hand, Miss Shimizu, and the both of them looking at her every move, as she danced, slowly, lingeringly, wearing nothing but her underwear.

As a woman who was attracted to women, she knew what she'd like to see. What turned her on. And she did exactly that. Being playful and seductive, but subtle. The fact that she wouldn't take off her bra, or any other item of her clothes for that matter, only added to the desired effect, increasing the body temperature on her audience. The promise of what may be, of what lay underneath, feeding all kinds of fantasies into already lustful minds.

That was her game. And, apparently, Mr. Takahashi had found her refreshing. She was the one and only girl on the entire staff that would not dance in the main stage, and would come in and out of the private rooms without taking her clothes off. Ever. Like an innocent, little girl, playing grown up.

And that was her part. The innocent, sometimes shy, always playful young girl. And very exclusive. Therefor, Angel.

It was simple, almost magical. It was perfect.

Mr. Takahashi took her in, agreeing to keep her true identity in secret, and to let her choose not only her working hours, but also her clients. The last part, a condition she made only in case she found a particularly insisting one. She was more that able to defend herself, but she surely didn't want to get into any trouble -nor fights-, dragging way too much attention to herself.

And here she was, five months later, treating herself with a nice, translucent, embroidered babydoll. She chuckled at herself, shaking her head, amused. Life sure had its interesting turns...

She took the babydoll off, putting on her white t-shirt bra, and then her white, racerback, scoop neck tee. Taking a quick glance to her wristwatch, she put on her low rise pencil capri jeans and her sneakers, soon walking out of the dressing room, taking the ivory babydoll and matching thong with her and paying the bill, before walking out of the store and into her car.

Putting her sunglasses on, she made a mad rush to Hotaru's school -nothing out of the ordinary for her...- just in time, as the black haired teenager stepped out of the gates, smiling once she spotted the silver convertible parked there.

"Hey, kiddo," she greeted her adopted daughter, as the girl got in the car, smiling widely at her. "Ready to go?"

Hotaru's answer was a nod of her head, and the racer stepped on the gas, once again making a mad rush to Rei's temple, were the meeting was being held. Soon enough they reached their destination, stepping out of the car and making the way up the stairs.

"You do know they'll be here, right papa?" came Hotaru's soft voice, making the tall woman looked down at her, as they both stopped in front of the closed door; knowing she didn't have to explain who 'they' were. "Please, be nice," she pleaded.

The tall woman chuckled, amused. She had no reason to be hostile towards them anymore -except maybe to annoy them-; they had proved themselves four years ago, on that last battle against Galaxia. But that didn't necessary mean she had to be friendly with them, either...

"I'm always nice," she said, taking her sunglasses off and hanging them from the cleavage of her tee.

The girl arched an eyebrow at her. "Was that sarcasm?"

Green eyes blinked at her for a moment, before the tall racer chuckled again. "You just sounded like Michiru," she said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Maybe," Hotaru agreed, smiling now. "But while she's away, someone has to be here to scold you once in a while."

"She put you up to it, didn't she?" she asked, still amused. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be a nice girl."

.-.

The door opened up, and in walked little Hotaru, along with the one woman that was currently chasing his sanity away. Her green eyes falling almost immediately on his blue ones, as the ghost of that teasing smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

No makeup this time. No sexy lingerie. Her perfectly french manicured -though short- nails, the only hint for him to know he had not dreamed it all.

And no pink hair either. Just her natural, trademark short, blonde hair, and a white tee that clearly stated she was not only a woman, but she was also a blissfully endowed one. Those tight capri jeans doing nothing to hide her endless legs, as the memory of those soft looking, perfectly shaped, pearly white thighs assaulted his mind once more.

And now he had his answer. Yes, he had obviously failed to notice her before. But he surely was noticing her now. And she let him know she knew it, as she stood there, slightly and surreptitiously arching an eyebrow towards him.

"Haruka! So good you're here!" Minako exclaimed, jumping up to her and looking all excited. "I had the greatest idea, but Rei is being all prude about it."

"It's a stupid idea!" the black haired girl growled, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, here it is," the bouncing blonde said, palms up in the air to make her introductions. "A stripper. A nice, muscular, tanned, heavenly looking stripper."

"Somehow," Yaten mumbled, "I really don't see how the words 'heavenly' and 'stripper' can ever go together in one sentence..."

_I do_, Seiya thought, as those green eyes met his again for the split of a second, before the tall blonde looked down at the shorter one still hanging from her arm.

"I thought we were planning Usagi's birthday party, not yours," she said, arching an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minako asked, frowning.

"It means it's a pretty bad idea," Ami simply stated.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," the tall blonde said, now smiling, as she sat down on the floor around the table. "But I have ten bucks that say Mamoru would die of a heart attack at that one. And we don't want a Mamoru-less kitten, do we?"

"Goddess, no," Setsuna put in, eyes closed, and shaking her head.

"You're on," Makoto said to the tall blonde, smiling. "And my ten bucks say he'll come back from the dead and murder one Minako Aino in her sleep!"

"Aw, come on, you guys!" Minako whined, pouting.

"What's so great about watching some guy wearing a thong and dancing around, bathed in oil?" Hotaru asked, frowning slightly, and tilting her head to a side, before she rolled her eyes when Minako tapped the top of her head.

"You're too young to understand," the blonde simply stated.

He was uncomfortable. With her sitting right across the table from him, now acting as if he wasn't even there, as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened... it was more than he could take. And those sunglasses hanging from the scoop neck line of her tee were getting his attention off the current conversation and into that insinuated cleavage...

"I'll be right back," he said, standing up, and making his way to the only place he could think of where he could hide from that damned woman; the bathroom.

After splashing his face with water, he looked at his own image on the mirror, and growled lowly. That damned bloody blonde was driving him insane. And right now, she wasn't even doing anything! Just... sitting there... playing hide and seek with him, taking advantage of the fact that no one else knew what they were doing.

And he wondered who was doing the hiding and who the seeking...

He smiled at his own reflexion. If she wanted to play, who was he to deny her that?

.-.

"Ok, so you'll talk to the DJ?" Minako said, pointing at the three brothers, as they nodded their head in agreement. "Great, we'll handle the decorations, and you guys let Mamoru in," she said, now pointing to both Setsuna and Haruka. "Make sure he gets her there on time."

"Of course," Setsuna agreed, nodding her head.

"If everything's settled, then..." the tall blonde started to say, only to get interrupted by her cellphone. Taking it out of her sporty handbag and checking on the caller ID, she smiled, standing up. "Sorry, I have to take this," she said, standing up and answering the call as she walked out of the room and out to the patio. "Hey, Joe."

"_Hey, Angel,_" came Big Joe's deep voice from the other line. "_Sorry to call you like this..._"

"It's ok, don't sweat it," she assured him, resting against a column, and looking up to the clear sky. "What is it?"

"_Lover boy booked you up for your last shift,_" he informed her, and the tall blonde woman couldn't help the amused smile coming to her lips at the news. "_But before giving confirmation, I wanted to check on you first._"

"Did you give him the real numbers?"

"_No, I gave him the same you gave,_" Joe assured her. "_And he agreed to it. Again. But it's the second week of the month, you know that's usually Miss Miyake's..._"

"Had she called?" she asked, frowning slightly.

Miss Miyake was her one and only female client. And if the thought of going a bit further with a client ever crossed her mind, then she needed a _female_ one. But Miss Miyake... well, she wasn't pretty.

She was a thirty something year old business woman, with sharp black eyes and straight, thin, shoulder length blonde hair -dyed, judging by those roots. Always wearing some expensive Armani suit, straggly black shoes, and the scent of a perfume that, somehow, didn't fit her well. Her hands were big, with colossus, hard looking fingers, and she moved with the grace of an altar girl.

And she just sat there, drinking from her red wine, and opening and closing her legs from time to time, slowly and slightly, as if giving the dancing woman a silent invitation. Asking all kinds of questions, trying to find out more about 'Angel' and her personal life. Once, Haruka told her she went to Juuban high, only to have the woman coming back two weeks later, saying she had went to her school to 'chat', but never found her there.

So, no, she never acknowledged, let alone accepted that silent invitation. Although the idea of being with an older woman was tempting, Miss Miyake was just not her type. She was more into the delicate, feminine, sweet looking women. And although Miss Miyake did try to look nice with her Armani suits, the rest of her just wasn't quite getting there...

And now, the question was, let Miss Miyake keep her regular spot, or allow one black haired singer to take that place instead?

"_No, she hasn't called yet,_" Big Joe answered her.

_Game on_, she thought to herself, smiling. "Ok, then. He asked for it first, so go ahead."

She heard Joe's laugh coming from the other line, and she could actually picture him shaking his bald head in amusement. He didn't know her reasons, but he was smart enough to know she was obviously messing with the poor guy.

"_Sure, whatever you want, Angel. But, are you sure about this?_"

The sound of conversation made her turned around, just in time to see the happy bunch stepping out of the room, as the meeting was obviously over. And as her green eyes landed on one tall, broad shouldered, black haired man, that teasing, sided smile came to her lips once more.

"Positive."

.-.

He stepped out with Taiki and Yaten right behind him, and he saw her standing there, leaning against a column, and her free hand mindlessly hanging from the waist of her capri jeans.

"Positive," he heard her saying, as she smiled into the phone. "See you then" and with that, she flipped her phone closed, smiling down at Hotaru, as the teenager handed her her bag. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yup," she said, nodding her head.

"Ok, then," Haruka's husky voice reached his ears, as he saw her putting her sunglasses over her green eyes. And as she did so, he could of sworn he saw her winking at him, fast and almost imperceptible, but downright playful all the way. "'Till next time."

And with that, he saw her turning around, sneaking an arm around Hotaru's shoulders, as they walked away. The slight swing of her hips not going unnoticed by his blue eyes.

And he smiled. _Game on, blondie_.


	4. Chapter 3

I think it's safe to say... I'm officially addicted to this story... I'm loving the forbidden, teasing, sexy game they're playing way too much...

Anyway! Hope you enjoy this chap! (I know I did while writing it!) Let me know what you think!

.

* * *

**3**

"I was wondering if you'd show up or not," came that husky, sensual voice, making him look up.

"You invited me, remember?" he pointed out, smiling seductively at her. "Besides, I couldn't exactly leave you all alone in here, now could I?"

"How gentlemanly of you," she said, returning the smile, and walking up to him.

His blue eyes traveling up and down that tall, slender body, taking in her choice of clothes for the night. A black, floral laced bra, with a light pink under layer, equally pink ruffle trim and plunged front, perfectly hugging her round, full breasts. A matching low rise cheeky bottom, with only a bit of that pink under layer on the front, and then just mesh black lace, with that sexy little ruffle trim around it. Light pink, cut out, 4 inches heeled pumps were decorating her feet. A perfectly matching shade of opaque pink on her lips, and that same black eyeshadow, under liner, and incredibly long eyelashes framing those green orbs of hers.

Wavy, shoulder blade length raven hair framing her smiling face, as she slowly walked up to him; the swing of her hips making his eyes go there, noticing a small little ink mark over the right side of her lower belly, peeking out from under her cheeky.

She seemed to notice that and smiled, now standing right in front of him, making him look up at her as she stood tall next to the sitting black haired man. That soft gardenia scent invading his senses once again.

"You like it?" she asked, making the rim of her panties go down a little bit, just enough to show him the tattoo in there, making his blue eyes once again travel there, down to the small, delicate, black Uranus sign marking her otherwise perfectly white skin.

"It's nice," he answered her, laying back on the couch and looking up at her, arching one black eyebrow in a teasing way. "Never took you for the tattoo kind of girl," he commented, casually, as he watched her getting up on the runway.

With her back to him, she turned her face around to look at him, slightly arching her back and successfully bringing his attention to her gloriously shaped backside. "I think it's safe to assume there are many things you don't know about me," she said, huskily. "Don't you think?"

"Agreed," he said, nodding his head, as he took a sip from his champagne. "But then again, I never really took you for anything but the unfriendly, rough around the edges, more manly kind of girl."

She giggled.

He actually heard her _giggling_, as she turned fully around, slowly swinging her hips and letting her hands travel lingeringly up her stomach, gently cupping her breasts. "Surprise," she murmured, huskily, arching up an eyebrow in the most inviting way, and then biting on her lower lip when her own hands squeezed her perfectly full breasts.

"Oh, I am," he said, nodding his head and slightly tilting it to a side when she turned her back to him again, letting her hands travel down her long legs; her upper body going down as well, her hair dragging on the floor for a moment, before she bent her knees, slowly making her hair to a side and going up again, arching her back once more.

Her movements turning him on, as he tried to keep his blue eyes on her teasingly shining green ones, but allowing himself to admire her well shaped body now and then.

"I am surprised at finding you, of all people, in a place like this," he continued. "I haven't seen you in four years, and suddenly here you are, playing all sexy. Makes me wonder what else is fake in there, besides the hair," he said, knowing the answer already, but saying it just to have a reaction out of her.

She turned back to face him at that. One hand squeezing her breast, the other going down and in between her legs as she closed them, slightly bending down again.

"The name," she answered him, smiling; standing up again, as now both her hands went to seductively grab her breasts. "Everything else, I assure you, is very, _very_ real," she stated, as she started massaging herself, gently and slowly teasing her own nipples through the material of her bra in the process.

Catching that darker tone that fell into his blue eyes; his intense, heated gaze following her hands' slow movements, she smiled at him. "And who said I'm 'playing' sexy?" she asked, as she got down in all fours, crawling down the runway, sluggishly but seductively making her way up to him. "I'm sure you didn't honestly want _me_ to be part of that welcome back party."

"So you knew I was here all along," he said, looking at her and enjoying the view of her breasts, as she slowly crawled her way.

"It's my duty to know," she pointed out. "And I think you'd agree with me when I say I'm _good_ at what I do," she said, tilting her head slightly to a side in a playful, suggestive manner that clearly indicated she was not just talking about her Senshi abilities. "But me being there might have given you the idea of you actually being welcomed here," she explained, as she reached to bottom of the runway, and bent forward to him.

Her green eyes looking up and down his body for a moment; her teeth gently biting on her own pink lips as she lowered her hips down to the floor, rocking and brushing herself. She moaned softly, closing her eyes for a moment and tilting her head backwards, before opening them up again, now openly looking down on him, right at his crotch.

"I can't have such a big..." she trailed off, moaning huskily as she rocked her hips against the floor. "Hard..." she moaned again; one hand going up to play with her breast, as she supported her own weight with the other. Her eyes rolling back for a moment, before she looked back at him, right into his blue, lustful eyes, "misunderstanding... getting in between us," she finished; that damned, cocky, sided smile coming to her lips again. "Now can I?"

He frowned, gulping unconsciously, and shifting on his seat, moving his legs in a vain attempt to somehow release some of the heat that was currently concentrating in there.

"Of course not," he mumbled; his voice hoarse and deep.

She put both her hands on the floor, forcing herself to slid backwards. She winked at him, and then turned around. Still on a kneeling position, she arched her back again, getting in all four and tilting her head to a side to look at him.

A soft, almost soundless moan escaping her, as she made small circular movements with her hips, in an almost torturous slow way, offering the fabulous view of her bottom while she did so. Driving him mad with pure, raw desire; his blue eyes never leaving her tantalizing body, as she got on her knees again, slowly tilting herself backwards, head falling back. Her raven hair once again brushing the floor, lips slightly parted, her green eyes looking at him, as she supported herself with one hand behind her, firmly against the floor, the other going up her body, cupping one breast.

"Besides," she said, lowly, huskily. Beguilingly. "Unlike some, I do live on this planet, and that new hit of yours is hard to miss."

"I live here too," he corrected her.

"For now," she added for him, smiling softly when he lift a questioning eyebrow at her.

He took a deep breath at her teasing, resting her head on his hand as he kept on looking at her. Getting mad at her was not why he had come here, and he was not about to give her that satisfaction. Not that one.

Besides, he had other things in mind at that moment. So, instead, he simply let that last comment slip past him, as he smiled at her.

"So you've heard my song?" he asked, casually.

She straightened herself up, turning to rest on her side, closing her legs and seductively rubbing them together; her hips leisurely moving back and forth as she did so. The softest, sexiest sound coming out of her lips, a mix between a gasp and a moan, making his blood reach the boiling point as she lift her hair with one hand.

"We can keep it on the down low," she said in a low, hush voice, quoting the lyrics from the one song that had successfully launched his new career as a solo singer. "Nobody has to know."

The accomplice, half amused, all the way sexy smile on her pink lips making the message crystal clear, as she was not just quoting his lyrics.

He returned the smile, knowingly. "That's exactly it," he murmured, seductively.

His smile widening just a little bit, turning more sultry, more manly, absolutely loving that soft, playful giggle that graced his ears. And then she slightly nodded her head, winking at him and biting on her lips for a second, as if silently agreeing to their pact of secrecy.

She stood up, slowly walking up the pole, and he leaned forward, resting his elbows over his knees. His blue eyes never leaving her swaying bottom.

"Secret lovers is what you wanna be," he sang, lowly, huskily. And masterly and easily keeping his tune. "While making love to him, you're silently calling on me."

With both her hands resting on the steel, and arching her back, gently brushing her front to the pole and turning her face to a side to look at him, she smiled. "A little too confident in there, don't you think?"

"What were your words the other night..." he trailed off, actually amused at her accusation. "Selling a fantasy. That's how you put it, right?"

Hugging the pole, she turned around, now facing him. One perfect blonde eyebrow going up. "Oh? So you admit to it?" she asked, mockingly. "Much ado about nothing?"

He chuckled then, shaking his head and resting back over the couch. "I like to let the ladies find the truth for themselves," he simply stated, casually. In an almost inviting tone that didn't escape her, as she looked at him, querying. "But that's just something you'll never really know for sure."

It was her turn to chuckle, rolling her green eyes at him.

"Pass," she said, turning around so he could see her from the side. Lifting her arms over her head and grabbing the pole, she arched her back, pressing her backside into the cold metal. "Unless you bring in Fighter to pay me a little visit," she said, rubbing her bottom against the pole. But then she stopped all movement, frowning; her eyes going up to look at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner. "No, wait," she said. "That would still be you..." she trailed off, shuddering at the idea. "So, yeah, I pass."

He laughed at that, not in the least offended by her comment, and she turned her face back to him, smiling too.

"Please do," he said, chuckling. "That would be way too weird, on way too many different levels."

She tilted her head to a side, now stepping away from the pole. Her slowly dancing body never stopping its alluring movements as her hands went to gently caress her stomach. Her fingertips lingering on her soft, white skin, leaving goosebumps on their wake.

"The lesbian couple is an all time favorite fantasy," he said, easily and casually resting against the couch, seemingly completely unaffected by her dancing.

Of course, they both knew better...

"But only if I'm with them," he continued, smiling when she rolled her eyes at his obvious statement. "Not _one_ of them."

"So, let me get this," she started to say, frowning lightly. "You're a straight man, but when you transform, you're a gay woman?" she asked, now chuckling and gently shaking her head, amused. "I've always found that kind of confusing..."

"Gay woman?" he asked, frowning, but then he just chuckled, amused. "I'm attracted to women," he finally stated. "It's as simple as that. And when I transform, sex is not exactly of my concern."

"Right," she said, obviously disagreeing with him on that one, as she swung her hips in a circular manner, her hands now going back to cup her bottom. "That's why you always had such a hard time keeping your eyes off my Princess's ass, right?" she teased. "'Cause you were not thinking about it."

He titled his head to a side, smiling at her. He found this conversation rather funny, and completely out of place, considering where they were, and what she was doing in that moment.

"Well, I've always thought those miniskirts are highly inappropriate to fight," he stated.

"Because tight leather mini shorts are _so_ much better," she said, rolling her eyes, while her hands went up to cup her breasts. "How can you even move with that thing going straight up your ass?"

"Glad to know you've noticed," he joked, chuckling once more when she rolled her eyes again. "It's not like I have a saying in the matter. If I could, I would skip the whole female thing entirely."

"Really?" she asked, now intrigued at his statement.

He smiled, once again bending forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Looking straight into her green eyes, but still noticing those long, slender fingers lingeringly playing with round, full breasts.

"You see, I like those," he said, eying her breasts. "I _love_ those," he added, in a lower, sexier tone of voice. "I love to tease them, kiss them, lick them," he continued, a smile coming to his lips as he noticed her hands' movements getting slightly slower. "I love the feel of one full, perfect, creamy breast in my hand. Feeling one perfect, beautiful nipple getting harder and harder against my thumb as I tease it mercilessly. Slowly, in the most delicious, torturous way..." he trailed off, his eyes getting dark with pure lust as he saw her doing exactly what he was saying through the material of her laced bra.

Her own green eyes shining brightly, as the most beautiful, playful smile tugged at her lips, accepting his game. And she started walking down the runway and up to him, in a slow, almost lethargic, but incredibly sensual way. Hips gently swinging, her hands never leaving her breasts.

"Just to hear the most pleasurable, delightful set of moans," he continued. "To then gently let the tip of my tongue travel all around it, avoiding that sweet little center. Gently sucking all around. And licking, and kissing..." he trailed off, as he felt himself getting harder and harder, not only at his own words, but at her slow, teasing movements, as she kept on squeezing, massaging, taunting her breasts; her green eyes never leaving his blue ones, and that playful giggle escaping her lips again. "And then, finally... _finally_..." he trailed off again, loving the way her eyes closed, just for a second, as she bit her lower lip, smiling at him, "taking it into my mouth, and sucking... gently at first. Flickering it around with my tongue. And then harder, adding a little pressure. Gently nibbling it, and absolutely loving every inch of that delicious little spot," he said, hoarsely, before resting over the couch again once she was standing right at the end of the runway, looking down on him and smiling sensually.

"I love breasts," he then said, in his normal, regular voice, completely breaking the atmosphere he had just created with his words. "I just don't like having them attached to my own body."

She laughed then. Tilting her head up, she laughed; that still foreign sound coming to his ears like a husky, rich, alluring melody.

"So, instead, you offer a flat chest and a dick?" she asked, still chucking, and shaking her head a little, obviously amused. "How..." she trailed off, waving her hand and trying to find the right word, "_macho _of you," she finished, mockingly.

"I take it you're not interested," he said, jokingly.

She arched an eyebrow at that. "Do I look like I'm interested?"

Now it was his turn to arch an eyebrow, as he checked her out. His eyes going up and down her body a few times, before he finally met her gaze once more. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

She narrowed her green eyes at him at that, in a not so friendly way. Her hips tilting to a side, as she stood, resting on one leg; hands on her hips in that imposing, confident, almost demanding manner of hers he had seen so many times before. Only, back then, she was wearing a blue pleated miniskirt, matching mid calf boots, and that little yellow ribbon over her chest, instead of that sexy little number she had on right now.

And he had to admit, he preferred the latest...

But then she smiled, as she started to caress herself once more. Her hands teasingly lingering over the rim of her panties, her hips slowly making small, circular movements. His blue eyes once more falling on that small, goddamn sexy little tattoo hiding under it.

"Are you offering?" she asked, huskily. Her nails dragging up her stomach in the most alluring, sensual way possible. "You want to turn the gay girl straight?" she asked again.

Her voice was a soft, husky whisper, sounding even more sensual than before. One hand going up to squeeze her breast, the other down and in between her legs, as she went down on a squatting position, slightly turning to a side in the most sensual, provocative way.

"Wanna be my first?" she asked again in a whisper; green eyes looking straight into lustful blue ones. "To teach me...?" she trailed off, letting a soft, almost soundless moan reached his ears as her long, slender fingers massaged her breast, the other slowly caressing in between her legs, teasing herself. "To make me a real woman?"

He unconsciously gulped at her words; his mind picturing all kinds of possible scenarios for him. All and every single possible way he could think of to drive her mad with overwhelming, raw desire, and making her scream out in pure, absolute pleasure.

She smiled, sensually, slightly biting her lower lip and invitingly narrowing her green eyes at him. "You want to get that big, hard cock of yours inside wet... hot..." she trailed off, slowly arching her back and making small movements with her hips, her hand still in between her legs, "_tight_... little me?"

Yes. Hell, yes!

That was his immediate, completely truthful, mental answer. And it took all of his will power not to say it out loud; not to give her that satisfaction.

But he knew, by the way she looked at him and laughed, lightly and seductively, he _knew_, she could easily guess the answer. That hard, hot spot in between his legs, currently concentrating all his boiling blood, was evidence enough.

She stood up then, hands on her hips, and that damned cocky smile coming to her lips again. "Like I said before," she said, in her normal, husky voice; completely unaffected by her previous actions. "Thanks, but I pass."

He blinked, surprised at her sudden change of demeanor, but she simply smiled at him, sitting down on the edge of the runway and crossing her legs.

"You know, as much as I'm enjoying this," she started to say, playfully flickering one raven lock off her shoulder. "Time's up, lover boy."

Again, he blinked, as he saw her reaching down her hand, pressing a button on the base of the runaway he hadn't notice before. She then stood up, straightening and rearranging herself, and from the corner of his eye he saw Big Joe stepping into the room. But unlike the last time, he walked up to the tall woman, handing her a black silk robe she soon put on, covering herself, not without giving the guard a soft, thankful smile, as she turned to look back at the singer.

"Same time next week?" she asked, invitingly. Teasingly.

He nodded his head, fighting to find his voice again. "Yeah, sure," he managed to say.

She smiled at him then. A soft, small, honest smile, at that. And for some reason, that one smile made him want her even more.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered, in that husky low voice of hers, winking at him before she walked out of the room. Hips swinging all the way, and Big Joe right behind her.

"Me too," he mumbled to no one, as he let out a sigh, somewhere in between frustrated, and uncontrollably aroused, as he looked down on himself.

His erect, hard, hot member, begging for some kind -any kind- of release. "Damn..."

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **the song, of course, does not belong to Seiya, but to R. Kelly, and it's called "Down low". But I found it fitting... evil little me


	5. Chapter 4

A little note. Since I'm making Seiya a guy here, this story is Anime based (because although I like the manga a whole lot better, we all know Seiya is a lady in there...).

Just wanted to make that point clear. Anyway, enjoy, and R&R!

.

* * *

**4**

She arrived at the club right on time. Her soft, sided, confident smile playing on her lips, and her untamed blonde locks falling over her face.

The finely applied black eyeliner over her green eyes making them look larger and wonderful, was a perfect match for her outfit. Low rise, tight pencil jeans that seemed to be tattooed to her skin, and black leather, low heeled boots over it. A matching leather belt around her hips, and a white, tight tank top, with a fitting black back-buckle vest over it. A black leather bracelet on her wrist, and her never missing golden hoop earrings completed her outfit.

Right beside her, a black haired, blue eyed, tall, handsome young man was smiling lovingly, as they both guided a blindfolded petite young blonde woman inside the silent, small club.

And as pretty as the petite blonde looked, with her tight jean miniskirt and that light pink, V neck line halter top, perfectly gracing all her curves, he couldn't help himself. His gaze fell on the other blonde; the tall, confident, strong one caught his attention almost immediately. The slight swing of her hips not going unnoticed by his blue eyes, as he saw her smiling at her friends, and guiding the petite blonde inside.

"Stop drooling over her," Yaten's voice got his attention, making him turn his face around to look at the silvery haired man. "She's taken, and I really don't think Mamoru would appreciate you drooling over..."

"I'm not drooling over her," he said, interrupting him, and turning back around.

He heard Yaten snorting at him, but he ignored it. Truth was, he wasn't drooling at her.

He wasn't even _looking_ at her, as all his attention was focused on the Senshi of the Winds. Taking full advantage of her standing right next to Usagi so he could openly look at her, taking in her every detail without being discovered. And if everyone did notice, like Yaten just did, they would easily assume he was looking at the Moon Princess.

Their eyes met for a moment, and he had to fight down the smile from coming to his lips, taking a sip from his drink, when he saw the ghost of that teasing, secretive, sexy smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

.-.

She spotted him the moment she stepped into the small, private dance club they had rented for the night.

He was hard to miss, really. Standing there, tall and dark against the counter of the bar. His jet black hair perfectly combed, as usual, and his never missing low ponytail keeping it in place. Black, silk dressing shirt with matching tie and an equally black Dior suit jacket over it, giving him quite the handsome, youthful air he surely intended. The matching black dress pants, slightly tight and elegant, and the black leather spotless slip on shoes completed the rest of his outfit perfectly, complementing his height and strong, built form.

Not that she would expect anything less from Dior. But she had to give it to him, he looked good. He looked _really_ good...

She had to fight down the mischievous smile she could feel tugging at her lips, as she toyed with the idea that maybe, just maybe, he had put on a little extra effort to look good tonight. And not just for Usagi's birthday party.

And, oh!, the things that innocent, kind of crazy, little idea could do to her ego!

And when their eyes met, just for a moment, she had to fight down the urge to wink at him in the most teasing, provocative manner she could muster. But she didn't, since getting anyone's attention into themselves, risking that private little game they've been playing every thursday night for the past four weeks, was something she knew neither of them wanted.

But that didn't necessary mean they couldn't play at all tonight. She just needed to be extremely subtle about it.

.-.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Minako walking towards them to then promptly and unceremoniously drag both Yaten and Taiki out to the packed dance floor. And he figured the only reason why the bouncing blonde hadn't dragged him along as well, was because she was missing that third arm to do so.

The place was full. Not that it was such a big place to begin with, but it certainly was full to its limits. But that wasn't such a surprising thing, even considering it was a wednesday night. After all, Usagi did have the ability to become friends with pretty much anyone she ever came across.

An ability that surely wasn't contagious, judging by one tall blonde woman's usual behavior. But as his blue eyes travel surreptitiously up and down that long, slender body of hers, as she moved to the beat of the music, laughing and dancing -not by a mile as sensual as she did back at Fiery Tales-, he had to admit, there was a whole different side to her he hadn't known before.

Sure, he had always suspected she was a rather fiery, independent, self sufficient, loyal, strong woman. And a very dangerous one at that, given the right circumstances.

And dangerous she really was. In many, many different ways...

First off, because he knew perfectly well she was more than capable of beating the life out of anyone, at any given moment. And if by some cosmic trick her fits didn't work, then she could always use her Senshi powers, call upon one of her World Shaking attacks -or worst, that sharp looking Space Sword of hers-, and be done with the poor sucker that decided to test her strength and temper.

Of course, he knew she wasn't a violent person per say. And she definitely had fine control over her temper. Otherwise, he knew, he would have lost his head a long, long time ago. She surely was the kind of person one did not want as an enemy. He actually knew that, first hand; he had been, after all, at the receiving end of her wrath. She was a mighty opponent, and anyone who had ever caught a glimpse of the powerful leader of the Sailor Outers knew that.

She had never liked him, let alone stand him, and she had let him know that. Loud and clear. More than once. And he was not about to test exactly how much control she had over that temper of hers outside the battle field...

But then he saw her on that little club four weeks ago. Proving to him she was able to give the word dangerous a whole new meaning, into a completely different level. One that didn't include him getting slaughter, and allowed him to keep all his teeth, both his eyes, and every single finger and toe in his body. But one that was certainly putting his sanity on the line.

And there she was, dancing with Michiru, as the violinist had interrupted her backpack traveling just to be present for Usagi's birthday. Setsuna and an incredibly happy looking Usagi, dragging an embarrassed looking Mamoru, right next to them.

He had always wondered what the aquamarine mermaid saw on the tall blonde. The violinist was such a delicate, feminine, sometimes teasing -judging by that little incident in that dressing room a few years back-, always poised young woman. And her former lover, on the other hand, had always struck him as a cold, heartless, downright manly... bitch.

The perfect, typical butch. A very bitchy one, at that. Always hiding herself behind those clothes she wore, and the almost permanent frown upon her face. But now he knew exactly how mistaken his impression of her had been.

He had always thought the heartless butch felt somewhat uncomfortable in her own skin. But now that he thought about it, he could see that was far from the truth. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen her being anything but confident and self assured, regardless of what she was wearing. Not even as Sailor Uranus, walking, fighting, jumping, with nothing but that deep blue miniskirt that barely covered anything. The tight white upper part of her uniform, with just a bit of a cleavage included, high heeled boots, and lipstick, never bothering her at all.

When he first saw her on Fiery Tales, wearing that sexy little laced teddy, his first thought was that maybe she had grown to accept her own body. But now, now he knew. She wasn't ashamed of it -at all-; she simply wasn't keen on showing it to the whole wide world to see.

Not that he blamed her for that, really. Now that he had a better, more precise idea of what laid under her shirts and pants, he knew she would probably have a rather large, completely male fan club following her around with lustful eyes and drooling mouths, if she ever decided to walk down the street with one of Minako's miniskirts...

Of course, he also knew she would probably knock the daylights out of whoever tried to sneak an unwelcome hand in there. No questions asks; just one fast, strong, perfectly delivered hook, right in the face. Ending in either a black eye or a bleeding, broken nose. Probably both.

But he highly doubted she would ever wear such a thing. At least not publicly. And he also knew, she simply went along with whatever she liked, whenever she felt like it. Like those tight jeans she was wearing right now, moving her bottom to the music, lifting her hands and slightly arching her back.

She was all woman. Sensual and beautiful, even when she wasn't trying at all. She simply was.

So, no, she was not a butch. And she was most certainly not a cold, heartless bitch either. Because, along with her heavenly shaped body, he had also started noticing other things in the last four weeks.

Again, at first he had thought her over protective tendencies towards Usagi was because she was her Princess, and because she simply didn't like _him_. Those tendencies soon extending to the rest of the Inners, for the exact same reason. And maybe she did have a bit of a big sister complex going on, but that wasn't it.

She _cared_.

It was as simple as that. She truly, deeply cared. And she was more than willing and ready to be there for them, no matter what, even if it was just to listen to whatever was bothering them.

And then there was the way she took care of Hotaru. Like a parent would. Nurturing her, taking care of her. Loving her, with everything she was. Her bond with the little firefly, and with the rest of the Outer team, went beyond friendship and their duty as soldiers. They were a family. A rather peculiar one, considering one was spending a lot of time traveling around the world lately, and the other kept guard on the Time Gate -whatever _that_ was... he had always wondered about it...- and was not around that much, but still a strong, loving family.

A closed, exclusive group of four. One that not even the Inners, not even their Princess comprehended, let alone belonged to.

He smiled, as he once again let his eyes discreetly go to those swinging hips.

Yes, Haruka Tenoh was many things. But heartless, she was not. Quite the contrary. But unlike the rest of her friends, she was better at keeping her emotions to herself.

And as he made his way to the dance floor, taking Michiru's hand, silently asking for a dance, and purposely standing right next to one dancing tall blonde woman, he knew... he didn't _just_ want her body. He wanted to break her walls as well.

And maybe, just maybe, take a peek into the real Haruka.

.-.

She saw one perfect, dark green eyebrow going up, almost in a warning gesture to keep her from saying any nasty comment that could ruin the moment for everyone, and she simply looked innocently at her olive skinned friend, slightly shaking her shoulder.

If only Setsuna knew...

If only she could realize the reason why one tall, black haired singer was now dancing with Michiru, as the both of them laughed and moved to the music, right next to the tall blonde. Sure, she knew Michiru was a nice dancing partner. A beautiful one, at that. But the fact that he had chosen her for a dance might have something to do with wanting a reaction out of the racer.

A reaction she was not going to give. Because, while his hands went to Michiru's waist and their dancing bodies moved to the music, his deep blue eyes, as they briefly looked into her green ones, told her differently.

And she knew that light currently dancing in those orbs. She'd seen it before. And she was most certainly enjoying the slight, 'accidental' brushes of his muscular body against hers while he danced, finding it hard to keep her smile to come and take place in her lips.

Power.

It was all about power, and control. _He_ wanted _her_, and they both knew it.

The fact that it was him who wanted her, _him_, and not some random rich, pompous, and usually completely brainless guy, added a particular taste of prohibition, of unthinkable, prodigious sin into the game, she just couldn't resist it. Because it was Him. The singer. The idol. The proud, flamboyant, oh so cool yet sensitive guy. And the one person she had despised and distrusted -with a deep, true passion- from the second she met him.

In either form he took.

And she had quite the list on reasons as to why she didn't like him. That love struck puppy eyed attitude towards Usagi, never fully acting upon it, but clearly evident in his every action, was just one out of many. What kind of man was he, taking advantage of a sad, broken Usagi because of Mamoru's absence?

The fact that he was not just from another planet, but also from another _galaxy_, was also high on the list. He was an outsider. An intruder. One she allowed to stay here because, for inexplicable reasons, even Mamoru had welcomed him back. And really, who was she to stand up against her Prince and Princess? At least, the outsider had finally got the hint straight, and stopped all and any actions with romantic underlines towards Usagi...

His arrogance and cocky attitude did most certainly not help in the matter. And she had to actually control herself more than once, purely out of respect towards Usagi, just so she wouldn't punch the daylights out of him. Along with all of his teeth.

And then there was the whole Galaxia thing. With Fighter wanting an alliance, but then not fully letting them in with what was really going on -since, obviously, all three of them knew full well about Galaxia and her intentions. Never mind the fact that they kept getting in the middle, every single time, questioning not only her abilities as a Senshi, but also her loyalties. Ok, so, the last one, she had it coming, with that last, desperate, planned-on-the-moment move she and Neptune had pulled off. And they did work it out in the end. Sort of, if one could consider dying in a battle field and trusting the last one standing to take care of her Princess as a last minute truce between them...

True, she didn't really hold that, or any other Senshi related issues they might have had, against the guy. She was a soldier, and she understood, probably better than any of the Inners, exactly what that meant. And if she had to give anything to the black haired Starlight, or any of them, for that matter, was the fact that they were good soldiers. Strong, loyal, and more than willing to do just about anything to never break their vow as Senshi.

If anything, the name was quite fitting. Fighter. That, the black haired Light surely was. A rather _annoying_ one, but still.

And then, of course, there was the world known fact that they simply didn't like each other. He didn't like her, and she certainly didn't like him, and they both were more than happy to completely ignore the other's existence.

Or so it used to be. Up until four weeks ago.

But now... now they didn't ignore each other. They simply _pretended_ to do so. And the fact that no one knew of the seduction game they were both currently playing, right on that instant, added a certain amount of danger and adrenaline to the equation. And, well, everyone knew she was kind of addicted to that...

And he was giving it to her. By dancing so close to her, taking full advantage of the packed dance floor and the gloom area, as his hand 'accidentally' brushed against her outer thigh. And then, just as intentionally, she felt his fingers gently cupping her backside for the split of a second, before he pulled away again.

Arching her back and lifting her arms over her head, pretending she was really enjoying the song -lucky her, it actually _was_ a song she really liked-, she finally let the smile come to her lips.

He was being bold.

And she found she liked that. Quite a lot. Because, while doing that, so openly playing with fire, so neatly but steadily trying to provoke her, he was showing her a completely new side she hadn't seen before. One that clearly stated he was not a scared little boy she could easily play with.

Oh no. He was a man. And he was accepting her game, eagerly playing along, and masterly adding his own little touches her and there. Like his dancing right now, or the way he would deliberately lower his voice into a hoarse, sensual murmur at times. Or that detailed description he had given to her of what exactly he would do if he ever had a chance to see her -and touch her- without her bra on.

And she _liked_ that.

She liked the fact that he was so easy to turn on, and yet hard to fully play with. She liked the fact that he was able to see through her charade, knowing she was going a little bit farther than she normally did with all the others. Just to tease him. Just to have him at the palm of her hand. Because, unlike all the others, he was not giving in so easily. He was not asking for her phone number, or begging for her to break her own rules and let him touch her. He did not bored her to death with endless talk about the unloving wife, the misbehaving children, the demanding boss and the general injustice of the universe towards him, and oh how understanding and loving she was, compared to everyone else.

Not him. Granted, he didn't have a wife and kids to begin with. But with him, she didn't have to pretend she was enjoying his conversation and comments.

Seiya had brains. Go figure.

And a sense of humor too, as she also found out. He did not feel threatened or humiliated when being the center of a joke, and he had a retort of his own more than ready to bite her back with. Every time. And she liked that too.

He was just... something else. A challenge. And she wondered what exactly would it take for him to finally give in.

She didn't want to play with his feelings. Not even she, herself was able -nor willing- to do such a cold, heartless, malicious thing to him. She truly believed no one deserved such a treatment. And in any case, chances of something like that ever happening were slim to none; they were both adults, fully aware of the fact that their game was purely physical. They were just playing with their fantasies and desires.

Or, more accurately, with his.

She simply wanted him to admit, clearly and out loud, what they both already knew. She wanted to hear him saying it.

'I want you'. Three small little words.

Three small words he was not voicing...

.-.

He stepped out of the restrooms and into the dark, small hallway, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry," he was fast to mumble, before even looking at the person he just ran into.

But the moment his blue eyes caught a glimpse of those green ones he knew all too well, a sided, teasing smile came to his lips, perfectly matching the one on hers. And he was fast to let his hands go to her hips, his fingers sliding against the soft, warm skin they came in contact with, to then rest at the small of her back. His thumbs playfully sneaking under her white tank top.

"But on second thought..." he soon added, in a low, sensual tone. His smile widening just a little when he felt her slightly arching her back the moment his hands made contact with her skin. Her breasts inches away from brushing against his chest.

She arched an eyebrow at him, questioningly and playfully, as his eyes traveled down to her cleavage line.

"Found something you like, Space Boy?" she asked, huskily and sensually.

He took his time in letting his eyes travel their way up again. Fully enjoying the way she slightly tilted her head to a side, exposing that perfect, long neck of hers. And then up to her luxurious, tempting lips, her pointy nose, and finally, her shining green eyes, and those unbelievably long eyelashes.

"Maybe," he finally answered, as he added just a little bit of pressure into his hands. Forcing her to arch her back just enough for her breasts to faintly brush against him.

And, damn it, the feeling was completely worth it, even though he knew he was risking getting a nice looking black eye.

But instead of stepping away, she simply stood there. Looking straight into his blue eyes and, surprisingly enough, keeping her hands hanging loosely at her sides. Not moving a muscle, except for that blonde eyebrow, once again going up.

"Your rules don't apply here," he said, sensually, adding more pressure to his hands, fully encircling his arms around her slender waist. "You can step out whenever you want, Windy."

She smiled at that. "Windy?" she asked, amused at the given nickname.

"Yes, Windy," he said, lowering his face just a little. Their faces now inches apart. "You are like the wind, did you know that?" he asked, sensually. "Wild, untamed... unpredictable."

Her smile widened at his words, as she tilted her head slightly, as if inviting him to break the distance between their faces. And then she did something that completely surprised him; she stepped fully into his embrace, bringing her full breasts to press against his broad chest. Only her hips away from his body, barely.

"That, I am," she whispered in agreement.

Getting bolder by her lack of an aggressive reaction, he decided to push his luck a bit further. Tilting his head to the side, he let his tongue caress the spot right under her earlobe, as he sneaked his hands under her tank top, palms against her warm, incredibly soft skin, caressing her back.

The faintest tremor that went through her body, and a soundless gasp not going unnoticed, and he smiled against her soft skin, gently licking her neck with the tip of his tongue.

.-.

She couldn't help it.

The feel of his hands against her skin, and his tongue on her neck made her tremble. Her eyes drifted close for a moment, and it took all of her will power to prevent her hands from tangling themselves in his hair to openly invite the invasion on her neck.

That one spot under her earlobe was a very responsive, highly sensitive one...

Oh, she was going to make him pay for that. An eye for an eye.

Bucking her hips forward, and slightly and slowly moving them from side to side, tantalizing him, she deliberately kept her hands to her sides, smiling sweetly at him when he let go of her neck to look at her. Blue, surprised eyes blinking at her.

She reached out to him, eyes half closed, and when he was just about to meet her half way and kiss her, she turned her face to a side, kissing his neck instead. Without stopping her hips' movements, she let her tongue draw circular patterns on his neck. Knowing, by the way his arms tightened around her waist and how he thrust his hips forward, her efforts were more than welcome.

She felt him gulp, as his hands went lower, to cup her bottom, keeping her close to him. "What are you doing?" he asked. His voice low and hoarse.

She smiled against his neck, nibbling on it gently. "What does it feel like I'm doing?" she asked, seductively, giving him one last lick before looking into his deep, slightly blurred eyes. The slow movement of her hips never stopping, as she playfully and sensually nibbled his chin. "I'm messing with you," she stated, before stepping out and away from him.

He blinked at her, obviously surprised at the sudden lack of contact, and she simply smiled.

Containing the sudden urge to laugh at his -almost adorable- blushing, blinking expression, she simply winked at him. "See you tomorrow, Space Boy," she said, blowing him a kiss, before walking in on the ladies' room.

"Oh, I know _that_ smile," a female voice got her attention the minute she got in, and she blinked, looking into the amused blue eyes of one violinist.

"What smile?" she asked innocently, burying her hands in her pockets.

"That one," Michiru pointed out, as the tall blonde was still unable to wipe that cocky, playful, satisfied smile off her face. "The one that says you just did something you shouldn't have."

She simply laughed at Michiru's comment, shaking her head. That woman surely knew how to read her...

"Someone has a secret," the violinist singed, teasingly. "A naughty one, at that."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," Haruka said, now walking to the cubicles. She did need to use the little ladies' room, after all.

"Oh, come on!" Michiru exclaimed, amused. "I know you better than that! So, who is she?"

"Sorry, Michi," the tall blonde said, turning around and walking backwards. Hands behind her back in a faked innocent manner, and a big smile upon her face. "But I don't kiss and tell."

And with that, she locked herself inside one of the cubicles. The sound of Michiru's laugh reaching her ears.

"We both know you'll tell me sooner or later!" she heard her exclaiming, before she heard the sound of the door, indicating she had walked out of the restrooms.

She shook her head, amused. _I don't think so_, she thought to herself.

Oh, no. She wasn't planning on telling her, or anyone else for that matter, about that teasing little game she was playing with one tall, long black haired man. The sweet taste of secrecy was just too good, too addictive, for her to let it go...


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

She put the final touch on her opaque, deep red lipstick with the help of the pencil, and checked the final result in the mirror. One hand carefully rearranging the jet black, short bob cut wig, perfectly contrasting with her clear skin.

"I love the way you put a little extra for your last shift," a female voice made her look at the beautiful red headed woman through the mirror, as she smiled at her approvingly. "And I can't believe you're not laying your hands on him!"

"That's because she's just messing with him," was the comment coming from the blonde standing two dressing tables away, as she put her foot over the chair, rearranging her thigh high stockings. "She dances, she turns him on, and then she leaves him wanting more," she pointed out, turning around to look at the short black haired, green eyed woman. "Am I right?"

"Yes, that's exactly it," she agreed, smiling.

"I know, but have you _seen_ him? He is _fine_!" the red headed exclaimed, shaking her hand at her own comment as to make her point clear. "I would love to get my hands on that chest, let me tell you," she said, giggling. "And that ass!"

She laughed at that, as she always did, whenever a certain black haired singer came up in their conversations. Apparently, all her co-workers found him incredibly attractive, and they all wanted a piece of him.

"You know what?" the blonde said, now sitting down on the chair. Her hand flipping a hair brush around. "I find the fact that he keeps coming back just to see you dancing, and then he leaves, without using any other service here..."

"Like all the others do," the red headed added, smiling too.

"I think it's endearing," the blonde one continued. "No lap dances, no hand jobs, no blowjobs, no sex of _any _kind! He doesn't even flirt with the waitresses!" she exclaimed, laughing now. "And we all know Charlotte is quite the expert when it comes to flirting with every single living thing with three legs..." she trailed off, shaking her head in an amused manner. "So, please, tell me. I gotta know! What did you do to the poor guy?"

"Nothing," she answered, smiling innocently. "That's the whole point."

"I swear, Angel, you're my number one hero," the red one said, bowing to her in a worship manner, making them all laugh.

A knock on the door, followed by a muffled "Can I come in?" got their attention, and the blonde woman went to the door, opening it, and smiling to the tall, muscular black guy standing there.

"Hey, Big Joe!" she greeted him, smiling widely, as she led him into the dressing room, offering a seat for him to take. "Good thing you came!" she exclaimed again, as she opened up her purse, searching in it. "I just found the perfect place to celebrate that sweet girl of yours' birthday party!" she said, now handing him a flyer.

Every single girl in Fiery Tales liked Big Joe.

He was a thirty one year old, half american, father of two; a six year old girl, and an eight year old boy. His wife had died of cancer three years ago, and while the disease took his wife away, the medical bills took everything else. So now he lived in his father's place, who helped taking care of the kids while he worked his night shifts at the club.

He had met his wife on a strip club, while he worked as a security guard and she danced in the main stage. And because of that, he had a profound and true respect to all the ladies working there. And he made damn sure every single client was just as respectful.

But what everyone liked the most about him was the fact that his heart was just as big as the rest of him. He was like a big brother to everyone, and maybe even a father figure to some. He gave advice when asked for an opinion, he made sure every single one of them had a car waiting for them at the end of their shifts to get safely home. And on the empty spaces, when some of the girls were not on stage or one of the private rooms, he entertained them all with funny, endearing stories about his kids.

He took the flyer given to him, his black eyes taking in the information, before looking back up at the smiling blonde, frowning. "An ice rink, uh?"

"Oh, yes, she'll love it!" the blonde said, nodding her head.

"Ginger's right," the red headed said. "It's a pretty good idea!"

"Alright, I'll talk to her about it," he said, folding the flyer and putting it on his back pocket, before looking at the black haired woman, now handing her a black, rectangular velvet box. A small, folded card attached to it. "Mr. Kawabe's here again, asking for you," he said.

She arched an eyebrow, ripping the folded card from the box and reading the message in there. And then she rolled her green eyes, giving the card back to Big Joe.

"On a scale from one to ten," she started to say, "how mad do you think Mr. Takahashi would get at me, if I go out there and tell dear old Mr. Kawabe he can take his invitations and shove them up his rich, pompous, fat ass?"

"Twenty?" the blonde, Ginger, ventured, as they all knew Mr. Takahashi would most certainly not appreciate any of the girls insulting such a prestigious, powerful member of the Supreme Court, no matter how arrogant and downright lustful he might be. The last part, actually being a good thing for Takahashi's line of business...

Mr. Kawabe had asked for Angel a few times, openly enjoying her dancing. But after a few drinks, he had the tendency of getting touchy, getting off the couch and extending his hands out to her, trying to cup a field. And she wasn't stupid enough to get violent with a Judge; she could only imagine how far the repercussions would go if she ever dared to gift the man with a nice looking, well deserved black eye. And she was not willing to let her cover be blown off like that, to then probably put her entire life on the revengeful hands of one of society's most powerful men.

She was sure he wouldn't let his manly pride be hurt like that, only to find out the one doing it was none other than Japan's favorite car racer... Good thing the man wasn't into racing at all. And it never stopped amazing her how far a wig and makeup could go to hide her true identity.

So, instead of giving the man what in her opinion he surely deserved, she had simply refused him every time he asked for her, letting Big Joe handle him. Saying she was already busy and couldn't see him. But the man, apparently, wasn't really getting the hint.

"Come on, Angel," the blonde tried to convince her, "it's Kaede Kawabe! Do you really want to keep saying no to him?"

"You can have him if you want him," Angel said, rolling her eyes again.

"Really?" Ginger asked, sounding excited at the idea. It was a tacit rule between all the working girls there, not to mingle with another's clients behind their back.

"Sure. Go knock yourself out," she said, nodding her head, and taking the velvet box from Joe's hands, to then hand it to Ginger.

And then she simply laughed, when one blonde woman jumped up, excited, before leaving the room. Words of appreciation and eternal love towards the black haired woman trailing behind her.

"And Lover Boy is here," Big Joe continued, looking at Angel, and smiling to her.

"Gee, what a dilemma!" the red headed teased, winking at the black haired woman. "Go to dear old, fat ass Mr. Kawabe, or have a nice time with smoking hot Lover Boy? Too bad you don't want to share _him__._"

"I do," she said, shaking her shoulder in a careless manner, as she stood up from her chair, taking her robe off and checking herself on the mirror. "He just won't listen. He does have a tendency to be a little bit of a thick head..."

"Girl, I'm telling you, you've got him wrapped around your finger!"

Angel smiled at that. "Not yet."

"Well, if you want to speed things up," she said, smiling, "you can always give him a nice, old fashioned blow job..."

"Cherish!" Angel exclaimed, not fully able to hide the blush coming up to her cheeks.

"What?" the other asked, smiling, and eying Big Joe as he chuckled, obviously amused as well. "It's like eating a popsicle! You just lick all around it and..." she started mimicking with her hands, looking like she was more than ready to give a lecture on the subject, when Angel grabbed both her hands, stopping her.

"Cherish, honey," she started to say, "I know you have fun with your job, and I'm glad for you, really. But there are certain things I really _don't_ need to know about, kay?"

"Ok..." the woman mumbled, giggling. "I was just saying... I'm sure he'd enjoy it..."

"Whatever," Angel mumbled, rolling her green eyes. And blushing all over again when the red headed made a mocking movement with her tongue against her cheek, once again mimicking, and Big Joe simply laughed at their playful bickering.

She was sure she'd never be able to enjoy a popsicle, ever again...

Cherish laughed at her, now waving her hand. "Just go already!" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't leave a handsome man such as Mr. Kou all alone in here. He'll be anyone's banquet in less than five minutes!"

Again, she rolled her eyes, now stepping out of the dressing room, with Big Joe right next to her, leaving behind a still laughing red headed woman.

She really didn't get it, what was all the fuss about. She had her very own, personal reasons as to why she enjoyed the singer's regular visits so much. But she surely didn't understand why every other girl was so crazy about him...

Sure, he wasn't hard on the eye. Even she would admit to that. But she wasn't attracted to men, so she was no expert on the area. Maybe it had something to do with him being a young music star, what with the way he would arch an eyebrow seductively while singing, with his piercing midnight blue eyes and that sided smile of his.

And he actually had a good voice to match.

And, sure, he dressed well. He had a way of always complementing his height and broad shoulders with whatever he threw on. He took care of his image. Always perfectly shaved, with smooth looking skin, and that nice after shave lotion dancing in the air around him...

_What the hell am I thinking?_, she scolded herself, shaking her head and clearing her thoughts. This was Seiya Kou. No matter how nice he might look -for a _guy_-, he was still an annoying freaking invader, and a huge pain in her ass...

.-.

He walked her to the private room, as he usually did. Of all the girls working in the club, she was his favorite one.

He didn't really understand why she was here at all, but whatever the reason, the girl had integrity. She never took any gifts from her clients, no matter how expensive or pretty they were. She never accepted invitations for dinner and drinks. She simply came in here every thursday, did her job, and then hopped into her car and went back home.

Alone. Every time.

She was not the kind of girl to fall for a guy's wallet and sweet words, and she drew a very specific line between her night job, and the rest of her. And, unlike some of the other girls on staff, finding some prince charming and a happily ever after on some of the clients was not an underline reason for her being there.

Even if 'Angel' was just a character she was making up, anyone could see, this girl had brains, taste and class. She religiously kept her private life to herself, never getting involved with anyone. And he really liked that about her. The way she gracefully but surely made people respect her, not letting herself be fooled and bought off by the rich and powerful that frequently came into the club.

She held her head high, her dignity and integrity in high standards, and she was not afraid to let the rest of the world know that.

That was exactly why he didn't like 'Lover Boy', as he had come to call Mr. Kou. Not that the boy struck him as a player, nor a malicious, spoiled brat per say. But there was just something...

Again, he didn't know the whys, but he wasn't stupid. Maybe they had a history -although he highly doubted that. But he knew, whatever the reason, this was personal. And that was exactly what worried him.

"Just let me know when you're finished," he said, once they reached the black, thick curtains.

"Of course, Joe," she said, smiling at him.

"And... be careful," he warned her. But when he saw her frowning slightly, he shook his head. "I just don't trust him."

She smiled at him then, chuckling. "Must be a personal treat of his," she joked.

He frowned at that, not fully understanding her joke. And she noticed, since she soon added. "When I first met him, I didn't trust him either."

"And what made you change your mind?" he asked, intrigued.

She tilted her head to a side, thinking her answer for a moment, before she smiled. "Let's just say he proved to be a true mighty knight."

"In shining armour?" Joe joked, now amused at Angel's peculiar choice of words.

"God, no!" she exclaimed, laughing. "It's an old, long story... look, I appreciate your concern, but don't worry about him," she said, gently tapping his shoulder. "He knows better than to play it smart with me."

"What makes you so sure of that?" he asked, again curious as to why she was defending him in the first place.

"Because he knows I can send him six feet under."

.-.

He was sitting on the usual couch, sipping from his chardonnay; a smile playing on his lips.

He had came into the club, like every Thursday night, and made his way to the counter to pay the requested amount, to then let the always flirty waitress led him to the private room, handing him his drink. But as he was taking his wallet out of his back pocket, Big Joe came, telling him he was being granted a special discount.

"Courtesy of the house," Big Joe had said, as a way of explanation.

So instead of paying three hundred dollars, tonight, he paid half that amount. And although his pocket was more than thankful for the 'special discount', he couldn't help but wonder... was it really a custom to give such benefits to the regulars? And if it was, who was the one making such decision, the owner of this place, or 'Angel'?

And as he toyed with the possibility that, maybe, she had been the one to put a word for him to get the discount in the first place, he couldn't fight the smile off his face. Because, whatever the reasons, whatever the inner maneuvers in here were, he knew, she enjoyed their time together.

He knew it, because of that teasing, playful, almost challenging light in her green eyes, as she softly and gently rub herself against the floor, or with her own hands, while teasingly looking at him. And he loved the way she would mischievously play with herself, lightly squeezing her breasts, cupping her bottom, caressing herself barely with her fingertips and softly moaning. Driving him crazy with her every move.

And last time, she had gone a bit further. Kneeling on the floor, with her long legs spread and one hand playfully massaging her breast, she had let her other hand travel down her stomach, and then briefly sneaked under her black lace trim cheeky panties. Smiling at him, as he could only imagine his face as he saw her doing that, she quickly turned around, taking her hand up to her lips, licking the tip of her finger and giggling at him.

Damned that woman. She was driving him crazy! Slowly but steadily, she was making him lose his mind...

So much so, that he had started to look at her. To really look at her, outside the privacy of that little room. And he was starting to see things.

Things that had probably always been there all along, and he simply hadn't seen before. Like the way she would shake her head to a side right after a race, tossing her wild blonde locks aside as she took her helmet off. Or the way her eyes would go wide opened, her lips forming a small 'o' and her eyebrows going all the way up, whenever she was caught off guard and surprised at something, simply blinking, and looking incredibly adorable. Or that sweet, tender look that would fall into her soft features whenever Hotaru or Usagi would say or do something she found utterly cute. The way she would take the champagne glass in her hands, delicately, slightly lifting her little finger. The way she always sat down, crossing her legs in the most feminine way, regardless of what she was wearing, and then lean against the resting back in a relaxed, carefree manner. Or the way she would narrow her eyes, blonde eyebrows coming together and tightly clenching her jaw in a rather dangerous way, whenever she lost her patience.

Actually, he had noticed that the very first night he met her. Noticing all those little signs in her face, and his fast reflexes, had been the only reason why he was able to stop the incoming, warning punch she had delivered to him as a rather peculiar hand shake, all those years ago.

She was not the kind of woman that would let anyone play with her. She inspired respect, power and independence with her every pore, with her every move. And he knew, no matter how deceiving she may seem while dancing in her sexy lingerie, he just knew, she was not the kind of girl to fool around. And she certainly wasn't fooling around with any of the other regulars in here.

Oh no, not her. She was too much of a proud woman to ever jeopardize her honor, her dignity, by giving herself for a few green ones. And he suspected that was probably the main reason why she never allowed anyone to touch her while she danced. Whatever the reasons she had to play her dancing, seductive games, selling herself for sex was not one of them.

She was walking along a very thin line. But she was making that line perfectly clear. And he surely loved watching her, as he longed to touch that marvelous body, he knew he shouldn't. Not without risking a future, possible father's day to never come to be...

But they could talk. And as much as he enjoyed watching that playful light in her eyes whenever he made any specific, detailed, completely un-innocent comment, just to get a reaction out of her, he also enjoyed their more serious conversations. With her sensual, slow movements never stopping, she had opened herself up to him. Not fully, but enough to let him see different sides of her. He wasn't sure if she was conscious of the fact that she was letting her mask down whenever she did so, but he sure enjoyed her light tone and her amused smiles whenever she told him one of her stories.

That was how he'd found out the very first time she'd got her little fourteen year old self behind a wheel, she had rolled on her excitement wave so high, that almost ended up crushing the car against a wall. Of course, she had mastered the fine arts of driving in record time, but that one episode still made her laugh, somewhere in between amused, and embarrassed.

Or how her Uranus watch had come to life, signaling the appearance of an enemy, while she was taking a shower, making her rush out of the bathroom, leaving large pools of water all around her apartment on her way out, while transforming in the process. As an end result, after defeating a diamond that, funnily enough, was made out of mud, she had been forced to ran all the way back to her place before de-transforming -or risking being but naked in the middle of the street-, completely covered in mud, with no other choice but to take a shower again.

Of course she had acted all sensually innocent, battling her long eyelashes at him while telling that one story. And of course he had found the idea of a completely naked Haruka rather... interesting...

But he had also found that one story quite funny.

She had told him a very detailed story of how she had seen a man completely naked for the very first time, in the middle of the track, with thousands of fans and all the media present, as the man in question called out her name, waving around a sign that read 'Let my Ferrari by number one in your parking lot, and speed up down the road of luv'. And embarrassing her to no ends while doing so, jumping up and down in all his naked glory. Needless to say, the guy had been arrested for inappropriate behavior and indecent exposure in a public place, and for making highly indecent proposals to a sixteen year old, no matter how fully grown and mature she might have looked back then. But she could still vividly remember the sight of his hairy balls jumping up and down. A sight, she had assured him, she would rather forget.

And then there were the funny, endearing stories about the almighty Outers. She told him about Setsuna's delicious homemade peach jam, and her tendency to give a wooden spoon spank to anyone who tried to steal a cookie under her watch. The thieves usually being one small little firefly, and a certain tall blonde.

She told him about Michiru's habit of taking the bathroom all to herself for hours to no end, and how little Hotaru would walk in, after one of Haruka's oh so innocent suggestions, and flush the toilet. Just to hear one aquamarine woman screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs.

She had even admit to him Hotaru was the one and only person in the entire universe that was perfectly able of emptying her wallet, and maybe even bleeding her bank account completely dry if she wanted to, getting anything out of the tall racer with just one look; big purple eyes shining and battling eyelashes all the way. And then, of course, she had threatened him with unspeakable tortures if he ever dared to say that to any single living thing.

But, threats aside, he found he really liked that about her. How she could be all teasing and playful, and funny and charming. Serious, responsible, mature and well centered, and yet able to let herself be mischievous, rogue, and even naughty -behind closed doors, of course. Deadly dangerous, but with a soft, tender heart underneath her cold steel exterior.

She was a tall, well shaped, unbelievably beautiful Pandora box, and he found himself enjoying every little secret he uncovered.

And he knew, because he was now starting to see gleams and pieces of the real woman hidden in there, he _knew_, all those teasing movements, all her smiles, her giggles, her lingering fingers and her enchanting hips... she did all those special little things, just for him. To arouse him, to tease him. To make him lose his mind, blinded with uncontrollable desire, and have him eating from the palm of her hand.

And as his blue eyes raised up when he felt her coming in, with her perfect body covered by nothing but a black, embroidered, wireless bra, and a matching bikini bottom, all sensual and beautiful, he had to admit it to himself, whatever her intentions were, whatever her plan was, it was working.

He was falling into her trap. Deeply and helplessly, in more ways than what he was ready to admit to himself...


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

"I missed you last Thursday," she said, in that playful tone of hers, as she walked up to him.

Her glorious hips dancing as she moved; the black, embroidered material of her bra barely hiding her nipples thanks to its dark color. Her sweet, private core hidden under a double layer of fishnet, and equally black fabric. The black, slide-platform sandals doing wonders to her already magnificent legs.

The jet black, bob cut wig, perfectly framing her soft features. The never missing black eyeshadow and eyeliner marking her green eyes, and those delicious looking lips of hers, covered in red.

"Did you?" he asked, as he was unable to stop his own sided, satisfied smile from coming to his lips as he saw her teasingly pouting at him.

He had missed their playful meeting last week because of an already scheduled appearance on a TV show to promote his single and upcoming album out of town. And as much as he loved his career, he had to admit, he had missed his weekly Haruka dose.

"Mhm," she hummed, nodding her head, now standing right in front of him. "You left me all alone and sad, with so many big, mean guys out here..." she murmured, looking like a scared little girl, as she let her fingers linger around her bra "And they're all so _boring__._"

He laughed at the way she just said that, rolling her eyes in the most exasperated manner.

"They're so easy to play with," she stated, shaking her head, before smiling down at him. "That's why I like you so much."

"You mean besides my charming self?" he asked, mockingly, but still sending her his most captivating smile.

She snorted, rolling her eyes while jumping up to the runway, sitting on the edge, facing him.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said. "But no, it's not your presumably charming personality what I like the most about you," she continued, now crossing her endless legs while mindlessly playing with the strap of her bra. "You make this... interesting."

He smiled at her, arching an eyebrow in an intrigued, yet amused manner. "Oh, do I?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head, once again giving him that teasing smile of hers. "You abide by the rules, and you certainly know better than to try to buy me off with jewelry and expensive dinner invitations."

Chuckling, he shook his head, amused. "I highly doubt a necklace would take me anywhere with you."

"Exactly," she agreed. "Besides, I'm more than capable of getting my own jewelry by myself," she stated, as she lift one leg, taking off her shoe and extending her long, perfectly shaped leg out to him, resting her foot on his thigh. "See?"

He gulped at the unexpected movement; the feel of her toes playfully and gently tapping against his leg through the material of his black jeans sending electrical waves up his leg and right into _other_ parts of his anatomy.

She obviously noticed this, and as he kept on looking at her, she rolled her eyes. "The ring?" she asked, pointing at her foot with her eyes.

He let his eyes travel down her leg, in a rather slow motion, taking in every inch of it, until finally reaching that delicate, and surprisingly small -considering her height-, pearly white foot. And right there, on her second toe was a small ring of what it looked like platinum, with small amber cuts around the band.

"It's nice," he finally said, looking back into her green eyes. "Looks good on you."

"Oh, thank you," she said, smiling at him, as she slid her shoe back on, tilting her head to a side in an almost shy manner.

Almost.

He shook his head, smiling at her. "I like your hair like that," he said, suddenly. Absolutely loving that blinking, caught off guard expression on her face after his words. "Short," he said, deliberately lowering his voice. "Framing your face like that. Looks nice, I like it."

He chuckled when she blinked at him again, loving that soft, incredibly beautiful smile that came to her lips, as she seemed to be quite surprised at the unexpected compliment. Or maybe just at him noticing something else other than her body.

"Is that a compliment I hear?" she asked, half closing her eyes, sensually.

"Maybe," he answered, playfully. "But I do believe blonde suits you better," he added, taking the wine glass and sipping from it. His blue eyes never leaving her green ones.

"Thanks," she murmured, softly and huskily. And sounding honest, and actually flattered. "I'll see what I can do about that the next time," she soon added, now in a more playful tone.

She stood up then, slowly starting her dancing ritual. A soft, beautiful smile on her lips; her green eyes looking straight at him as she moved her hips, gently, from side to side, letting her hands dance in the air, over her head.

"I like your jacket," she said, pointing with her eyes at the fitting black leather jacket he was wearing.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Oh, yeah," she hummed, nodding her head. "Never took you for the black leather, metrosexual kind of guy, going for the biker look and all," she joked. "Nice touch with the Converse, by the way."

He laughed at her unusual way of complimenting him, taking her 'metrosexual' comment as a flattering one, coming from her...

Putting his glass on the small table beside him, and then taking his jacket off, he extended it to her. "There are many things you don't know about me," he said, quoting her own words from that second night.

She bent down slightly to take the offered item, while openly looking down on him, as he now sat there with his white t-shirt, perfectly complimenting his broad shoulders, and letting his abs being guessed under it. His strong looking arms, not too muscular, but just enough to show he obviously worked out.

"Nice," she murmured, putting on the jacket. And he wasn't so sure if she was talking about the leather item, or about him... but he hoped for the latest. "Italian, I assume?"

"Of course," he said, nodding his head, and leaning against the couch, casually resting his right ankle over his left knee. One arm carelessly over his stomach, the other resting on the back of the couch.

She zipped the jacket up, enjoying the feel of the leather against her skin, and smiled up to him. She was about to say something, probably one of her smart ass comments, judging by the look on her face, when she suddenly frowned at him, blinking a couple of times.

"Is that a tattoo?" she asked, surprised yet again. One long, slender finger pointing at his left shoulder.

He looked at himself for a second, before meeting her eyes again. "Yeah," he simply answered, nonchalantly.

"Well, let me see it," she said, almost commandingly, but still managing to sound playful at the same time, as she once again bent down to a squatting position. But when he didn't move at all, she arched an eyebrow at him. "It's only fair, don't you think?" she asked, teasingly. "Come on, I promise I won't bite."

He chuckled at that, shaking his head amused, as he bent forward on the couch. Slightly turning to a side, he rolled the sleeve of his t-shirt, showing the burning phoenix decorating his shoulder.

The gentle touch of her soft, long finger, as she reached out her hand to softly trace the large bird tattooed on his shoulder, left goosebumps on his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He looked at her, his deep blue eyes gazing straight into her green ones, as she smiled back at him. Playfully and sensually.

"Nice," she murmured, softly dragging her nails across his skin.

"Thanks," he murmured back.

She leaned on, taking advantage of their closeness, slightly bending forward and to his face, as her eyes flickered briefly to his lips, before looking into his eyes again. And he followed, hypnotized by her green eyes; that soft, gardenia scent he was now so used to, invading his senses. But as he was closing the gap between their faces, she suddenly jerked away, standing up again and looking down on him. Her hands slowly opening up the jacket she was still wearing; pressing her forearms against herself, bringing her breasts together as she did so, her hands grabbing the jacket as she slowly opened it up.

"Welcome to the dark side," she whispered, as she once again started swaying her hips in slow movements.

And by that teasing light coming into her eyes once more, as she sneaked a hand to touch her breast, while the other playfully took the jacket to cover her own movements in the most alluring manner, he knew she wasn't talking about their obvious liking on tattoos...

Once again starting her tantalizing, sensual dance, she slowly walked down the runway. Hips swinging all the way, and never taking his jacket off. And as he saw her moving, caressing her neck, her stomach, her thighs, brushing his jacket against her full breasts in the most sensuous way, he never thought he'd be jealous of his own clothing like he was on that moment.

She was once again making him hard with nothing but her perfect, dancing body. The fact that she was still wearing his jacket, apparently not willing to take it off, only adding to the equation. And she moved, and she danced, letting her hands travel around her body, brushing herself against the black leather, and smiling at him.

"It smells like you," she said, huskily. And then she chuckled. "But I guess I can work with that," she soon added, teasingly.

Just when he was about to say something back to her, something else caught their attention.

"_Oh, yes, daddy!_" came a rather loud, moaning exclamation from the next room. "_Give it to me! Oh yes... yes!_"

They looked at each other, blinking for a second, before they both burst out laughing, as they could hear the lady screaming out in pleasure, clearly followed by a man's loud moans.

"She sounds like she's having a good time," he said, chuckling.

"Maybe," she said, shaking her shoulder. "But then again, most guys like it when they scream out like that..."

He arched an eyebrow at her comment, curiously. "You mean she's faking it?"

"Probably," she said, chuckling as one last moan reached them. "That's what he's paying for."

"Selling the fantasy, right?"

"Exactly," she said, nodding her head, and slowly making her way up to him down the runway.

"And what makes you so sure?" he asked, half closing his eyes at her in a sensual manner. "What makes you so sure she's not actually enjoying that?"

"Because most of them fake it," she simply answered. "Best case scenario, they exaggerate it," she said, now slowly going down, keeling on the floor, as she slightly opened the jacket up, letting her hands gently cup her breasts. "You see, you come here wanting something. You pick up a girl, you pay the bill, and she treats you right," she said, as she slowly got in all fours, arching her back and moving her hips in small circles. "Now, she's a beautiful woman. The kind of woman that knows exactly how to turn you on..." she said, as she braced herself with one hand, the other going to her breast, gently squeezing it, and moaning softly.

He gulped, feeling himself getting harder at her words and movements, and she smiled at him, briefly closing her eyes.

"She knows... how to make your money and time worthwhile... so you can... enjoy her..." she trailed off, as her hand went in between her legs now, and she started moaning just a bit louder.

Looking at him, with her green eyes half closed, she moved to sit on her side, supporting herself with one hand against the floor, the other traveling up and down her body, as she started bucking her hips. Moaning and gasping all the while.

"And... oh, God..." she breathed out, tilting her head backwards. Her hips moving faster now, rubbing her legs together. "Oh... yes... Ah, Seiya..." she moaned out.

The sound of his name coming out of her mouth like that, even if she was obviously only teasing him, sent electrical shivers down his spine. And it took all of his will power not to stand up, and actually make her moan out his name again, for real.

"Mm... you're so big... ah..." she kept on moaning and gasping out, louder now, as her free hand went up her head, in an almost desperate pose. "Oh, yes... yes, Seiya... yes!" she screamed out, closing her eyes and arching her back, biting her lower lip for a moment, before a last, chocked out moan escaped her. And then she opened her eyes, looking at him and arching an eyebrow. "See?" she asked. "If you're gonna pay for it, don't expect it to be real, because it never is."

He narrowed his blue eyes at her then, somewhere in between angry -though he didn't fully understood why- and simply annoyed.

And really, really turned on.

"It's all a game, right?" he said. "A fantasy. All this," he gestured with his hand, pointing at the room in general, and then at her. "You... all of it."

"You want to see the real thing?" she asked, frowning at him. "You have to _work_ for that. You can't just get in, come, and get out, and then actually expect her to _enjoy_ it."

.

_(Censured just to be safe. To read, go to florlolasfics dot blogspot dot com dot ar)_

.

And then she just laid there, breathing heavily and with her eyes still closed. Her pink tongue peeking out, just barely, to lick her lips. A breathless giggled escaping her, and a soft, satisfied smile coming to her lips as she slowly opened her eyes again, still blurred after her release.

Looking at him, her smile widened a little, as she took her teasing hand off her, rearranging her panties, before turning around on the floor to now lay on her stomach. But before she could rest her hands on the floor to lift herself up, he snapped out of his trance, suddenly leaning forward and taking her hand in his.

She arched an eyebrow at him, questioningly, as her green eyes flickered briefly to a point behind him.

Already knowing what that meant, he turned his face around. And sure enough, right over the couch, a small, almost undetectable flashing red light indicated their time has ran out.

And for the first time in six weeks, he was actually thankful for that. He was sure he wouldn't be able to stand another minute near her, without completely losing his already fragile self control and having his way with her.

He turned back to face her, a smile playing on his lips.

"I guess time's up," he whispered, sensually, as he brought the soft, slender, moisten hand he still held in his to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. "I must say, I really enjoyed your... performance... tonight," he trailed off, now softly licking her fingers.

She narrowed her eyes at him then. "Oh yeah?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Oh, yes, definitely..." he said, his voice low and hoarse, before taking one long finger into his mouth, sucking on it. Tasting her in it...

The pink tint that came to her cheeks at his actions gave him a sense of satisfaction that enraptured him.

"Delicious," he whispered, laughing, lowly and sensually, when she blushed even more, jerking her hand away and narrowing her eyes again, as she hurriedly push the button on the base of the runway.

He laid back against the couch, if only to let her know he was not going to make any other move on her. And then smiled when he saw her getting off the runway, but leaning against it, as her legs seemed to be unwilling to cooperate.

She was shaken. Both because of her orgasm, and because of his actions; she obviously hadn't expected him to do that. And neither had he, but he simply couldn't help himself around her...

Big Joe came in then, taking his usual place right next to the curtains and crossing his arms over his chest. And as one still lightly blushing tall woman was about to walk up to the standing body guard, he called out to her, stopping her.

She turned around, questioningly, and he smiled again.

"Can I have my jacket back?" he asked; the playful, teasing tone in his voice not going unnoticed by her, as she once again narrowed her eyes at him.

She took the jacket off, practically throwing it at him.

He caught it right on, chuckling, and in one fast motion, he took her hand again. With his piercing blue eyes looking straight into her green ones, knowing full well he was risking getting his ass kicked, not just by her, but also by Big Joe, he took his chance, slowly and gently kissing her hand again, with just the tip of his tongue lightly brushing against her fingers.

"Heavenly, truly delicious," he whispered against her hand, lowly, only for her to hear. And making her blush again as he did so.

From the corner of his eye he saw Big Joe taking a step forward, and he let go of her hand, resting against the couch once more and smiling seductively at her.

"See you next week, _Angel__,_" he said, once again chuckling when she simply turned around, shoving her pointy little nose up in the air, marching out of the room.

.-.

"Everything alright?" he asked, as he walked her back to the dressing room.

"Yes," she said, as she rearranged her black, short hair in an almost nervous, frustrated manner. "Of course."

He frowned, shaking his head. "Ok... Just checking."


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

She finished with the tomatoes and put the knife aside, cleaning her hands in the apron that was currently hanging from her loose jeans' back pocket. Her bare foot mindlessly tapping the floor, following the beat of the music coming from the radio, as she rolled up her yellow hoodie stretch tee.

A frown was decorating her face, as she once again wondered why she did it.

Sure, she wanted to tease him. And that, she surely did. And if she was completely honest with herself, she had to admit, she actually had a really nice time while doing so. And a good, dear old orgasm was always welcome.

The fact that he simply stood there, watching her as she came, surely added to her arousal. And that alone was kind of... disturbing, to say the least.

She hadn't lie when she told him he made things more interesting.

That, he did. And she had known, from the very beginning, she was doomed to get bored sooner or later, what with every single guy making it so easy for her. In fact, she was starting to consider leaving her nightly teasing games, already getting tired with their boring conversations. And the constant invitations and suggestions coming from some of them were definitely starting to get tiring.

But then _he_ came... And well, he really did make things more interesting.

Because it was _him_. It was Seiya. And he was nothing like the others.

Yes, he did want her, just like all the others. But he was not doing anything about it. He was not making invitations or suggestions. He was not trying to get into her panties. And because of that, because he was a challenge, she wanted to tease him even more.

It was a rather twisted game they were playing, if she really thought about it. And she knew she should stop and put an end to it. She knew it, because she was going out of her way just for him. Ever since that second night, when he came to see her at the club, even after his initial, obvious shock, when she had been sure he wouldn't come back, she had acted differently with him. Because he showed up, willing to play the game and follow her rules, follow her lead. And that night, right then and there, she decided to raise the bar a little higher. And then it kept on getting higher and higher.

And last week, she had crossed the line, pleasuring herself in front of him like that.

But the look on his face, shocked, aroused, petrified, and simply fascinated... Priceless. And so worth it. And when he took her hand in his, kissing and licking her fingers like that, tasting her orgasm with his tongue in such a way. With such a passion burning in his blue eyes. And his words...

'_Delicious._'

Just by thinking about it, she could feel her cheeks burning again. And the worst part was, it wasn't just embarrassment.

The way he had said that, so sensually and huskily. Really meaning his words. It was... arousing, to say the least. And it had taken all of her self control not to walk inside the bathroom and pleased herself. _Again_.

Because of _him_. Because of _his_ words.

She was frustrated, embarrassed, annoyed. And incredibly curious. Just imagining what he might do, what he might say the next time. To see if maybe he would finally gather his courage and crossed that line he still dared not to. Not that she would let him, of course. But still, she was intrigued. So, no, she couldn't end it.

Not now. Not yet. It was just too tempting, and she was too curious to see how much further he could go, how much longer he could control himself.

"You ok?" a soft voice made her advert her attention from her chopping carrots task, and into purple eyes.

"Sure, kiddo," she assured her. "Why you ask?"

"Don't know..." the preteen said, as she took a seat in one of the stools by the counter. "You seemed... I don't know, kind of out," she mumbled. But then she smiled, tilting her head to a side. "Is it because of that secret lover of yours?"

She almost cut her own finger at Hotaru's words. Green eyes going wide opened as she looked at her adopted daughter. "What?" she managed to choked out. "I don't have a secret lover!"

"Yes, you do," the girl simply stated. "You've been meeting with someone every Thursday for _at least_ a month now."

"No, I'm not," the tall blonde argued. "I'm just helping out a friend, you know that," she said, once again using her wild card.

Whenever Hotaru, or anyone else for that matter, asked about her once a week disappearances, she would always say she was helping out an old friend of hers who had opened up a bar, giving him a hand every Thursday night. Since she always left the house with her normal, everyday clothes, and she kept all her 'other stuff' in the trunk of her car, it was the perfect way to justify her coming back home in the middle of the night.

She never really had to worry about Hotaru, since she would spend the night at one of the girl's on Thursdays, when and if Setsuna was not around to watch over her. Not that the kid wasn't able to do so herself, but the racer didn't really feel at ease leaving her all alone in the big house.

They were still living on the old, spacious, victorian house they had once shared with the other two Outers. And although things were different now, they still considered themselves a family. Only, Michiru was taking advantage of the -finally- peaceful times, fulfilling her dream of traveling around the globe to discover every single corner of it, and Setsuna still had the responsibility of watching over the Time Gate. But they still had a bedroom to themselves for whenever they were around.

After the break up, and a few somewhat awkward weeks, Michiru and her had decided they both should stay in the house. It was their home, it was their family. And there were no hard feelings in between them, so there was no point in destroying what they had built. So, after a while, the violinist decided to take the upstairs, rather large attic she once used as her art studio, and turned it into her own spacious, tasteful, private bedroom. She had always liked the attic, with its wide windows facing the bay, and she had pretty much claimed it as her own private room from day one.

It all worked out pretty nicely in the end. They all had their own privacy. The place was big enough to house them all, along with all of their stuff; Haruka's car and bike, and her grand black piano on the living room, Setsuna's half finished dresses and skirts and all her science books and encyclopedias, Michiru's art supplies and music books -along with her newly collection of traveling backpacks-, and Hotaru's belongings. Actually, those were pretty much scattered all around the house. The girl did have a tendency on leaving her school books, her teenage magazines, and even her soda cans, on every single surface she could find.

"Oh, I know that," Hotaru said, smiling smugly. "And I know I'm the kid in here and all, but I'm not blind, you know?"

One blonde eyebrow went up at that. The way that girl seemed so much older than she looked sometimes was kind of unnerving. But then again, Hotaru _was_ older than she looked...

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I've seen the way you get all happy, humming and smiling to yourself, before going out to that bar," Hotaru pointed out, still smiling to her papa. "You're all greedy and eagerly..."

"I have fun in there," she defended herself, shaking a shoulder and dismissing the entire thing.

"I know, I've noticed," the girl insisted. "So, tell me, am I getting a new mama?"

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at that one. Just imagining one tall, black haired singer dressed in female clothes, acting all motherly. Apron around his waist, and curlers on his hair... it was pretty hilarious!

"No, you're not," she finally said, after calming herself down. _Most definitely not_, she added, mentally.

"Good," Hotaru said, nodding her head. "This is a very exclusive circle, you know?" she pointed out, looking all serious, with only the amused glitter in her purple eyes betraying her.

"Oh, I know," the blonde agreed, nodding her head.

"And you'll need my approval first," Hotaru added, again nodding her head in a serious manner. "And I am very, very picky. I can't let you date just _anyone_."

"Isn't that supposed to be _my_ line?" the blonde asked, arching an eyebrow, amused.

"We're turning the tables a little," the girl said. "Someone has to keep an eye on you, after all."

"Watch it, kiddo," Haruka said, in a warning, yet teasing tone. "Don't play it smart with me, or I'm gonna have to ground you and send you to your Setsuna-mama."

Hotaru blinked at that, frowning. "But the Time Gate's so boring!" she complained. "That's so not fair!"

"Life's not fair," the blonde said, before playfully taking the apron and hitting Hotaru's hand with it. "Now go get a shower before dinner."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Hotaru exclaimed, saluting, and then laughing when, once again, the apron hit her, this time on her bottom, as she marched out of the kitchen.

The blonde shook her head, amused, before going back to her cooking task. Checking on the meatloaf, she went back to her still in progress, multicolored salad, when the radio's VJ got her attention at the mention of one particular name, making her turn to the small, silver device resting on one side of the counter.

"_This is his newest single from his solo album, released just yesterday,_" the woman on the radio was saying. "_Rumor has it he moved heaven and earth, delaying the long waited album's release to the stores, just to get this one song that, apparently, was not among the original track list._"

"_Oh, yes, indeed,_" came another female voice. "_It seems Mr. Kou found a last minute inspiration. And what all of Japan wants to know now is, is the dangerous, dancing lady real?_"

She arched an eyebrow at that last comment, looking at the radio as if had just turn into some sort of demon she was not completely sure of how to act upon.

Could it be?

"_So, here it is, ladies, the one and only, Mr. Seiya Kou._"

Forgetting dinner for the moment, she turned fully around, crossing her arms over her chest and resting against the counter. Her green eyes looking at the radio, not sure if she really wanted to hear this.

She was curious as to what exactly that song talked about. She was curious to hear him saying, or rather, singing, his opinion of her. Assuming her suspicions were right, and Mr. Kou did write a song about one particular, very specific dancing woman, of course. And if he didn't, then she surely didn't want to hear it. She couldn't care less about what he did with his life.

"_When you see her walking by, always dressed to kill, you can't defend yourself, only yearn,_" came Seiya's rich singing voice, accompanied by a half sensual, half teasing, kind of catchy beat. "_Men on the bar turn around to look at her, getting impatient, waiting for her ritual. And she dances, she never stops. She plays with her body, but if you get near, her fire will burn you down. She knows how to tease, but she's dangerous. If you want to catch her, she will hurt you._"

And as his voice filled the kitchen, and she heard the distant sound of the shower running, she realized her mistake. And she was suddenly very glad Hotaru was not around; she could only imagine how she would explain her blushing, yet highly amused face.

And somewhere on the back of her mind, she vaguely wondered if she was having some kind of ego busting dream.

"_Her green eyes look without hesitation to anyone who wants to contemplate. But if you dream to conquer her, you'll lose. She moves like an angel in the sky. She dazzles with her eyes, merciless._"

She couldn't help it. She laughed at that. Highly amused, and also kind of flattered at the fact that, yes, Seiya had indeed written a song about her. Sounding oh so casual about it, almost unaffected, when she knew perfectly well, that was far from the truth.

But then again, she guessed writing a song about how hard he'd get by watching his greatest foe, the one woman on this planet he had declared, loud and clear and on several occasions that he couldn't stand being near of, was probably not such a good idea. And it surely was the fastest way to let their entire secret game affair out in the open. And she was sure, that was something neither of them wanted.

It was their own, shared, tiny little dirty secret. One they were not willing to share with anyone else.

"_She knows how to tease, but she's dangerous. And she'd always save her cards, for another round,_" came his voice again, as the song ended.

"You got that one right," she mumbled to no one in particular, shaking her head, amused, as she turned around to get back to her salad.

So, Space Boy wanted to play.

Not that she hadn't guessed that already. And who was she to deny it to him? If she was dangerous to him, as he had so nicely put it, and still he wanted to risk getting burn, then she was willing to let him.

She just needed to be more careful next time...

.-.

Sitting on the couch, black bass acoustic guitar in hand, a pencil tucked behind his ear, and a few music papers scattered around the coffee table, he was replaying the first part of a new song he had just recorder on his small laptop. The software allowing him to do so, without having to set up an actual music studio in his own apartment.

He probably should... But he figured his guitar and his laptop were by far more transportable, and therefor, more convenient. He never really knew when or where his Muse may pay him a visit, and he surely wouldn't want to miss the chance while out of town or on tour. And, lately, his Muse had been paying him a lot of visits. Usually coming to his mind in the form of one tall blonde woman -though she did keep changing her hair with all those wigs- and her enchanting, dancing body. And her voice, her eyes, her laugh, her scent...

The latest, receiving a new, intoxicating addition after the last encounter.

Even after three days, he could still vividly remember her soft, heady, sweet intimate scent. And how dainty, how amazingly delectable she tasted. Even if he did taste her through her hand, through those long, soft, slender fingers of hers, and not directly.

And that, that was something he really, really wanted to do. It fast became his number one favorite fantasy.

To taste her.

To do to her exactly what she had done to herself, caressing her, softly and gently. Intimately. And, ultimately, to be inside her. And drive her crazy with that same mind blowing desire that's been consuming him for the past seven weeks now. To drive her over the edge, making her moan, and gasp, and tremble, and sweat. Over and over again, until they couldn't even remember how to walk anymore.

But he knew he couldn't have her. Not there, not on that strip club. Not under those circumstances. And definitely not on a couch, but on a bed.

Preferably, _his_ bed. To where she'd come willingly. Eagerly.

And he was starting to play with the idea that maybe, just... _maybe_... if he played his cards right, she would, someday. Somehow. Maybe. And if the possibility was real, tiny as a molecule, but real, then he was more than ready to play his cards and place his bet. If he could make her his, even for just one night, then hell yes, he was willing to play her game, adding his own personal touches here and there.

If there was something he knew for sure about Haruka, was the fact that the lady loved a challenge. And she was not a quitter.

So maybe, if he played it right, he could ignite her curiosity, and tempt her enough for her to let all masks fall off, and let the both of them have a wonderful time on the sheets. No strip club, no games, no pretenses, no lingerie. Just the two of them.

Ok, maybe some lingerie wouldn't hurt...

The sound of keys and the front door opening got his attention, making him turn around just in time to see one tall, long brown haired, purple eyed man, and a shorter, silver haired, lime green eyed one, as they walked into his apartment.

He turned back around, saving the files and closing his laptop. "I'm starting to really regret giving you that spare key," he said, as a rather peculiar way of greeting them, putting his guitar aside and eying the tall brunette as he took a seat on the single sofa.

"Hey, don't look at me," Taiki defended himself, as he pointed at the shorter one of them. "It was his idea. I was dragged here."

"As if I could force you to do anything you really don't want to do," the silver one retorted, rolling his eyes, as he too sat down on the remaining sofa, not before putting the pizza they had brought in the coffee table, along with some beer cans. "If I had that power over you, I would have force you to grow some balls and ask Ami out once and for all, ages ago."

"Says the guy who won't admit he's crazy about Minako," Seiya pointed out.

"I am not," Yaten stated, arching an eyebrow. "If I were, I would have asked her out already."

"You know, The Nile is not just a river in Egypt," Taiki put in, easily resting against the couch, looking completely unaffected by Yaten's comments.

"So what brings you guys here?" Seiya asked; his eyes traveling to the nice smelling, tempting pizza, as Yaten opened the box. "I gave you that key in case of an emergency."

"It is an emergency," Yaten stated, before taking a bite from the piece of pizza he just grabbed. "My stomach is in deep need of food. Do you seriously want me to starve to death?" he asked, rhetorically, before cleaning his mouth with a napkin, resting his elbows over his knees. "Besides, you've got some explaining to do."

"Really?" Seiya asked, arching an eyebrow. "Please, enlighten me. What have I done to fall out of grace and deserve this trial?"

"We were at that magazine's party, having a _blast_," Yaten said, rolling his eyes at the last words, clearly stating otherwise, "and suddenly I asked to myself, hey, where's Seiya?"

The black haired man chuckled, massaging his eyes with one hand in a lazy manner.

He knew he missed that magazine's stupid party. A party he was invited because of his singing career. A party Yaten and Taiki were also invited, not only as former members of the Three Lights, but also because of their current choices of careers as a photographer and a writer, respectively. Of course, they still belonged to the musical world, with Yaten being an excellent pianist, and having a way of putting music to words in the most subtle, yet perfect way, and Taiki's magnificent writing skills, along with the way he knew exactly how to make a guitar purr. Talents Seiya himself had used in his solo album, wanting his brothers in battle and life to be a part of his project as well.

"I found it unusual, that you weren't there," Taiki intervened, sounding like his usual calm self. "Normally, you really enjoy those kinds of events."

"I do," the black haired singer agreed, nodding his head.

"Then why the hell did you leave me to suffer there alone?" Yaten asked, exasperated. "With you there, at least I could have made fun of you and actually have some sort of fun..."

"We called you," Taiki said, before Seiya could answer that last comment, surely starting an argument between the two. "But you never answered our calls."

"I was busy, so I turned my phone off," he said, easily.

Not that he was lying. He had been busy that night. Admiring one tall racer dancing and... well, giving him a show to remember. By far, the greatest one he had ever seen in his entire life. And giving him a really big, completely off the charts, hard on while at it. So of course he couldn't, wouldn't, not for the life of him, answer his damn cell phone right in the middle of it. Specially not such a completely unimportant call about some party that would most certainly come around again sooner or later, and that was not that important, not to his career and definitely not to his personal interests.

Oh no, he had much, much better things to do on Thursday nights.

"At two in the morning?" Yaten asked, taking another bite from his pizza. "Doing what?"

"It's called personal life for a reason," Seiya said, not answering the question, and eating his own pizza.

And completely missing Yaten's amused, half surprised, all the way funny face expression, as he chewed on his pizza and a big, goofy smile came to his face. Lime green eyes wide opened.

"Holy crap, you're banging someone!" he burst out. And it wasn't even a question, but rather a statement, making one black haired guy chocked on his food, only to make Yaten's smile get wider. "So, who is she?"

"I find your choice of words highly inappropriate," Taiki said, taking a sip from his beer can, and frowning lightly. "Having a sex affair with a lady, would be a better way to phrase it," he said. One long finger tapping his chin.

"Ditto on that," Seiya mumbled, before taking a sip from his beer to try to alleviate his now sore throat.

"The fact that she might fuck his brains out and milk him dry, is beside the point," the brunette added, making his black haired friend spit his beer out at his words, "and it should be of none of your concern," he continued, now looking at Yaten, and completely ignoring Seiya's shocked, blushing, blinking face expression.

Yaten burst out laughing at that, shaking his head and hitting his leg, as he tried to breathe through his almost hysterical laughter. And making one black haired man narrowed his blue eyes dangerously at him.

"Man!" Yaten exclaimed, calming himself down a little, and smiling at Taiki. "Only you could say something like that, and actually sound all serious and intellectual."

"Thank you," Taiki said, nodding his head. "It's an acquired ability."

"Could you two just... quit it already?" Seiya asked, annoyed. "I'm not 'banging' anyone, alright?"

_Not yet_, he added, mentally.

Lime green eyes blinked at him, once, before a wide -and again, goofy- smile came to Yaten's face. "So she's not giving in and falling into your arms?" he asked. "She's a hard one! I like her already!"

_Actually, you don't particularly like her that much_, the singer thought, fully knowing Yaten's respect towards the Senshi of the Winds was more based on fright -because of the very real possibility of her biting his head off-, than actual liking.

"I am not having an affair with anyone," Seiya said, slowly and mockingly, and in the same tone of voice one would use when trying to explain something to a four year old.

"Does that mean I know her?" the silvery haired man asked, smiling.

Seiya blinked at that. He was surprised at the question, although he knew the guy was only taking a wild guess. A rather correct one, but still. But there was just no way he would ever tell them about his newest, favorite little game with one very specific car racer.

So, he played it fool.

"How can you take the words 'I'm not having an affair with anyone', and somehow read 'Oh, she's someone I know!' into them?" he asked, actually amused over the entire subject. If only Yaten knew...

"It's an acquired ability," he answered, quoting Taiki's previous words.

"So there's no girl, then," Taiki said slightly nodding his head.

Girl? What girl? She was a _woman_! A beautiful, amazing one at that. In every single possible way. But he was not about to tell exactly what he thought about her -along with every single thing he wanted to do to her- to them.

"No, there's no girl," he finally said, nodding his head as well. "Just me having a nice time elsewhere, that's all," he added, in that tone of voice that clearly stated they were not going to keep on talking about that subject.

Short, simple, direct. And most certainly not a lie. He was having a nice time elsewhere. A very nice -great even- time. So much so, that he could hardly wait 'till next Thursday...


	9. Chapter 8

**8**

Putting a strand of the shoulder length, straight blonde hair wig she was sporting for the night off her shoulder, she walked into the room, swinging her hips, slightly bucking them forward in a sensual manner, and smiling at him as he checked her out.

The look on his face, somewhere in between surprised, and simply fascinated, was completely worth it, letting her know her choice of clothing had been the right one. And most definitely appreciated. The completely black, satin bra -no push ups, as usual- was perfectly cupping her breasts. A matching skirted thong that barely reached her thighs and only half covered her bottom, with slits at each side that, judging by the way he clenched and unclenched his hands, were surely tempting him to slide his hands through them, and all the way around to her backside.

Black, over the knee stockings and mid calf, black leather, four inches heeled stiletto boots on her feet. Black satin, fingerless, over the elbow gloves on her hands; a deep, opaque red lipstick gracing her lips, and just the right amount of black eyeliner and eyeshadow all around her green eyes to accentuate them without over exaggerating, completed her look.

And as she slowly made his way towards him, letting him appreciate her every detail, she allowed herself to do the same.

Space Boy definitely knew how to dress well.

He was leaning against the resting back of the couch, his left ankle resting on his right knee, and his piercing blue eyes slowly traveling up and down her body. Silk, dark blue shirt half tucked on the front, freely falling over his black dress Gucci pants; she could see the black leather eye belt, barely peeking out because of his sitting position. The last few buttons of his shirt were undone, letting his strong chest be guessed in there. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his forearms, a silver chain bracelet around his right wrist, and a stainless steel ring on the middle finger of his left hand she hadn't noticed before.

The end result giving him a rather handsome, sophisticated air, yet casual and youthful. And he looked good, she had to give him that much.

She finally reached him, standing right in front of him, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head to a side.

"Hey, Blondie," he joked, smiling up at her.

She arched an eyebrow at the nickname. "And here I thought you'd like it."

"I do," he assured her, nodding his head. "I already told you that. And I also told you short suits you better."

Smiling at that last statement, she shook her shoulder in a nonchalant gesture. "Well, you simply can't have it all, can you?" she teased, winking, before pointing one long finger at him. "So, no leather jacket tonight, uh?"

He gave her a sided, seductive smile then. A rather satisfied smile, at that. One that made her frown at him.

"Didn't want to taint it," he said, slightly tilting his head to a side. "Not now that it has your smell on it..." he added, trailing off in a low, hoarse voice in such a way that made a light pink appear on her cheeks.

He chuckled, and she narrowed her green eyes back at him, turning around, ready to step on the runway, when his voice stopped her, making her turn back to him. Only to catch him openly staring at her behind. Head tilted to a side, teasing, approving smile on his face and all.

"But then again, I may have made a mistake," he said, sounding highly amused. "Considering how much you seemed to... enjoy it... the other night."

She arched an eyebrow at him, hands going to her hips, and narrowing her eyes again. "Funny, you're funny," she said, sarcastically. "Hilarious, even."

With his arm against the back of the couch, he rested his head on his hand, looking up at her. That amused, cocky smile of his never leaving his face.

"You know, you seemed to have this really... bad concept... of me."

"Do I?" she asked, now smiling back at him; ironically, and smugly. "Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked again, a hand going to her lips in a completely faked, apologizing manner, and openly mocking him. "Oopsy."

"I'm gonna have to disagree with what you said the other night," he said, completely ignoring her last comment. "During that... interesting demonstration of yours? I could easily make you have the same reaction, with nothing but my hands."

"Oh really?" she asked, now actually amused at his cockiness, and that silent invitation lingering in his words. "The same reaction?"

"Yes," he said, nodding his head. "Only, you know... stronger."

She laughed at that, now sitting over the edge of the runway, really enjoying their current word battle. Was he challenging her?

"Is that so?" she asked, frowning lightly.

"Of course," he said, chuckling again. "I bet I can turn you on, without even cupping a field, until you beg me to."

"I don't beg," she stated, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe no one ever _made _you beg before," he argued back. "But I'm sure I can," he soon added, now leaning forward and resting his elbows over his knees. "You see, I've been watching you..."

"So I've noticed," she interrupted him, smiling sensually.

"And I found out a thing or two," he continued, completely ignoring her. "Things I could use against you, to have you moaning in my arms with just a few touches here and there... maybe even a brush of my lips."

Narrowing her eyes in a daring, yet curious manner, she couldn't help the real, sided, amused smile from coming to her lips. She had to admit, he had such a way with words, he was making her highly curious.

"Is that a promise, or just empty talk?" she asked, daring him to say the words he was so masterly disguising.

He chuckled again, strengthening himself and leaning back against the couch. That cocky, sided, masculine smile never leaving his lips, as he rested his head on his hand again.

"I guess you'll never know for sure, would you?" he said, as his deep blue eyes looked straight into her green ones. "What, with those rules of yours and all that..."

There it was. He had just said it.

Not out front, not going straight to the point. But she knew how to recognize a challenge when she heard one. And he was certainly defying her.

A warning alarm went off somewhere on the back of her mind, but she ignored it, turning it off, as she hopped off the runway, purposely making her breasts jump up inside her bra. And then trying not to smile in pure satisfaction when a clear shot of lust and desire flickered through midnight blues.

Standing right in front of him, hands on her hips, her legs brushing against his, she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well?" she asked, hitting his knee with hers. "Come on, show me."

But he didn't move at all, simply staying there, sitting on the couch and looking up at her. His legs now slowly moving from side to side, meeting hers in soft, playful brushes, while smiling up to her.

"You're all talk, aren't you?" she asked, tilting her head to a side and smirking. "Backing out already, Space Boy?"

"Never."

"Then come on," she said, gesturing with one hand for him to stand up already. "Show me what you've got, oh almighty Lord of the Words."

He stood up at that, slowly, taking advantage of their closeness and brushing his long body against hers on his way up. And when he was finally at his full height, he looked right into her, almost at eye level; her high heeled boots adding a few more inches to her already tall frame.

"As you wish," he whispered, hoarsely; his warm breath, with a distinctive hint of mint, caressing her face.

Taking her hands in his, he led her away from the couch, into the small space right next to the runway.

"You know, technically," he started to say, smiling seductively and arrogantly, "Taiki would be the Lord of the Words," he continued, as he gently put his hands on her waist, making her turn around. "But you can call me whatever you please," he added, in a low, sensual tone, and she grinned, as she could almost feel the smile in his voice.

His thumbs softly caressing her skin, in slow, circular movements, as he kept her close to him. She could feel the warmth emanating from his body as her back was mere inches apart from his chest. His breath caressing her neck as he moved her hair aside with one hand, gently and slowly, letting his fingers brush against her neck, his other hand encircling around her waist. The palm of his hand sliding across her toned, soft stomach, and his cold silver chain bracelet making her shiver upon contact, slightly arching her back and contracting her muscles in reflex.

"It's cold," she whispered, seductively, gently tugging at his bracelet.

"Sorry," he whispered back in her ear, taking both her hands and placing them over the runway. "If you want me to stop, just say it," he whispered again, now letting his fingers linger across her arms, up to her shoulders.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," she said, smiling. This was actually kind of fun...

"I mean it," he insisted, as his hands now traveled down her sides, until finally resting on her hips. "Just say the words, and I'll stop."

Slightly turning her face to a side to look at him, she met his piercing blue eyes. A sincere look upon them, as he waited for her to take his words seriously.

And she knew he meant it. He may be a lot of things, in her opinion, but she knew he would never take advantage of her. Not that she was anywhere near being a defenseless damsel in distress, but she knew he was not the kind of guy who would force himself upon a woman. And if he turned out to prove her wrong on that, then she could always call upon her Space Sword and castrate him, making absolutely sure he would never try such a thing on anyone.

"I know," she said to him, huskily and seductively, but giving him a smile that would let him know she really did trust him. At least on _that_ matter...

He returned the smile to her, as she felt him pressing his hands against her hips, gently making her move, marking a slow, slightly circular, rocking rhythm for her to follow. And she did exactly as silently instructed, keeping the leisure pace with her hips, as his left hand went to her lower belly, gently and softly pressing against her skin, feeling her movements with his palm. His right hand making the way up to her shoulder, his fingertips lingering against her, to then tuck her hair to a side.

"I definitely like you better with short hair," he whispered against her neck, deliberately letting his breath tingle her. "Leaving your neck exposed... unprotected..." he trailed off, starting to make small, circular movements with his thumb against the back of her neck.

She smiled at his words, as a light shiver ran down her spine upon his tingling breathing against her neck, and his thumb's caresses. Obviously, the boy had taken notes about the soft spot on her neck he had accidentally discovered, back at Usagi's birthday party...

"You're a beautiful woman, Haruka," he whispered again, as the hand in her lower belly start traveling up and down her stomach, softly and sluggishly, with just the tip of his fingers touching her skin. "You don't need makeup and pretty clothes to favor you. You simply are..." he trailed off, now brushing his lips against the back of her neck, "beautiful," he breathed out against her ear, before letting his tongue brush against her neck, right under her earlobe.

His left hand lingering dangerously close to her breasts before going down to trace circular patterns around her navel, taunting her. And she had to force herself not to shiver as an end result of his combined actions.

Leaving soft, wet kisses on her neck, he placed his left hand on her stomach, taking upon the task of caressing her warm skin, while taking her hand with his right one, leading it to rest on the back of his neck. Forcing her to arch her back and press herself against his chest, softly but surely, to then let his fingers make their way down her arm, her armpit, lingering down the side of her right breast, and then down her side, to rest on her hip again.

The leisure rocking of her hips never stopping, as now she could feel him following the same rhythm behind her, she couldn't help the intake of breath. Her skin trembling at his traveling, light fingers, leaving goosebumps on their wake, and she closed her eyes, inwardly cursing herself and her stupid curiosity upon his damned words, for putting her in such position.

With _him_.

But for reasons that escaped her, she didn't voice the words that would make him stop. And she couldn't help but arch her back a bit more when his hand went dangerously down, his middle finger brushing against the trim of her skirted thong. And while doing so, she could clearly feel the heat concentrating on his groin, radiating against her bottom, and she opened her eyes at the feeling, grinning cheekily.

Well, _that_ was most certainly a new sensation...

"You can make any man want you," he whispered again. "You can have anyone you want, with just a flick of your hips," he said, lowly and sensually, before tracing her ear with the tip of his tongue.

She couldn't help it. She smiled at that, bucking her hips backwards, purposely pressing herself against him for the slip of a second.

"Like this?" she asked, playfully; her smile widening when she felt him bucking his hips forward in response.

"Yes," he answered. His roaming hands never stopping they journey around her stomach, her sides and hips, lingering close to her breasts, but never touching them, as he bucked his hips once more. "Exactly like this."

A soft, almost soundless giggle escaped her at that, and then she took a sharp intake again, unconsciously bucking her hips backwards again, when she felt him nibbling her neck, right behind her ear, as his hands traveled down her side, to her outer thighs. The palm of his hands sliding against her skin; his fingers barely sneaking under the material of her skirted thong, going closer to her inner thighs, before pulling out and making their way up to her belly again.

"So what do you want?" he asked, sensually, as he kept on teasingly and gently nibbling her neck.

"A yacht," she joked, smiling at her own answer, and tilting her head to a side to allow him better access, as she felt him smiling against her skin.

"Really?" he asked, playfully, letting one hand travel up to her shoulder, over the strap of her bra, to where his brushing lips soon followed. "What else?"

"A house on the suburbs," she answered, arching her back and bucking her hips again when she felt his hand resting on her lower belly again, slightly applying just a little bit of pressure there, as his other hand went to travel up and down the arm she still held up against his neck, making her tremble lightly.

"With a big, nice backyard," she continued, trying to ignore her traitorous body giving in to his actions, as she could feel her nipples responding to his slow, inducing caresses, getting hard against the material of her bra. "And I always wanted a dog," she whispered, briefly closing her eyes. "A Silver Labrador. They're cute... and hard to come across."

"Trust you to like the hard way better," he teased, licking her neck, as his hand against her stomach started to slowly, almost painfully slowly, going down on her belly.

"Where's the fun otherwise?" she asked. And then she gasped, softly, soundlessly, closing her eyes again, when she felt his hand getting in between her legs, caressing her ever so slightly.

.

_(edited to be safe. To read, go to blog)_

.

_Holy shit!_, was all she could think, as she tried to catch her breath.

She felt him removing his hands and then gently rearranging her underwear, before he let his hand rest against her stomach, softly, to support her. And she opened her eyes again, just in time to see him bringing his wet fingers to his mouth; a sensual, conniving smile coming to his lips as he did so.

"You look beautiful when you come," he whispered, sensually, now tracing her parted lips with his fingers. And when she opened her mouth, slightly, barely brushing her tongue against his fingers, tasting herself in them, nibbling the tip of his fingers, his smiled widened. "And you taste wonderful."

She closed her eyes again, still out of breath, tilting her head backwards, to rest against him.

_Damn_, she thought, when she felt him softly blowing at her neck, as if to somehow wanting to help her regain her composure. His hands now gently resting on her waist, supporting her still slightly trembling, limp body. She tried to straighten herself up, only to have her knees failing her, and he caught her right on, once again supporting her.

"Easy now," he whispered, softly. "Take your time," he whispered again, gently brushing her hair away in a calming manner.

Did he absolutely have to be so goddamn chivalrous? _Now_?

"I need to calm myself down too, you know," he whispered again, jokingly. Although she knew, that was not a joke.

She couldn't help it. She laughed.

Hard and loud. It all came to her as the most hilarious, ridiculous, highly improbable, yet undeniable true situation. _Ever_.

And she felt him laughing along with her. His chest rumbling against her back and his breath tickling her neck as he did so.

"Down, boy," she said, huskily, once she calmed down a little.

"It's your fault," he simply stated, actually managing to sound nonchalantly about it. His thumbs softly caressing her skin, as his hands were still gently resting on her waist.

"You lost," she then said, turning her face to look at him arching a questioning eyebrow at her. "I didn't beg," she added, smiling smugly at him and battling her eyelashes.

He smiled at her then. Sensually and charmingly.

"But I did have you moaning in my arms," he whispered, in that low, hoarse tone of his. "Coming between my fingers..."

Unable to fight the blush coming to her cheeks, she arched an eyebrow at him. "Still, I didn't beg," she insisted, turning around to fully face him.

He chuckled, shaking his head and looking highly amused. "Guess I'll have to try harder next time."

She narrowed her eyes at that. "And who says there's gonna be a next time?" she asked, crossing her arms against her chest in a superior manner.

Although, she had to admit to herself, the whole experience had been quite... surprising. And highly enjoyable...

Space Boy surely knew how to use his fingers.

He simple smiled at her. "We'll see."


	10. Chapter 9

**9**

He was standing with his hands buried on the front pockets of his dark blue jeans. His light blue shirt falling nicely down his broad shoulders, the first few buttons undone, allowing the white undershirt to be seen. With the sleeves carelessly rolled up half way his forearms, sunglasses over his eyes, his long, jet black ponytail gently dancing in the afternoon breeze, and black converse on his feet, he was the perfect portrait of a young, simple man, with a carefree attitude.

A soft smile was playing on his lips as he gently tapped his foot against the floor, following the melody the twelve year old girl in front of him was creating with her flute. Her young eyes closed, her fingers moving fast along her instrument, she stood there, offering her music to the people passing by. A small pot in front of her, for those who wanted to reward her efforts.

He did exactly that, putting a bill inside the small pot, and straightened up again, before turning around to continue his journey around the small, made up fair, when he saw her.

Not that it came as such a surprise to him, seeing her there. He knew all the Senshi were pretty close friends, so of course she'd come around and pay a visit, showing her support and maybe even buying a thing or two.

Rei had called him up a few days ago, telling him about the small fair taking place in the park, and inviting him to take a look around. The Miko had her own spot, selling charms and offering readings in an attempt to rise founds for the Temple, and maybe even gain a few more visitors.

Of course he had agreed to come by, to show Rei his support on her small enterprise, and to have a look around. These kinds of fairs always had the most interesting offerings; from palm readings and fortune tellers, to small soldiers made out of nails and screws, with every possible thing one could think of in between.

And, of course, she would be here too. Doing the exact same thing, with little Hotaru lovingly tucked under her long, slender arm, in a protective, yet loose embrace, as they both stood in front of a craftsman post, admiring his wooden carvings.

The white, loosen Henley complemented her height perfectly, with just a little bit of skin shown with that v-neck lined cleavage, and the last two buttons undone. Washed flare jeans covering her endless legs -and perfectly marking her behind, he noticed- and black skimmer sneakers on her feet. Her wild, short strands of hair dancing in the soft breeze, though she looked like she couldn't care less about that, and wide aviator sunglasses covering her eyes. She had what he guessed were her car keys in her free hand, as she mindlessly flipped them around her long fingers.

And she looked beautiful. With no high heels, no makeup; wearing her casual clothes for a warm, lazy sunday afternoon, and looking beautiful.

Plain and simple.

He could not deny the painfully obvious physical attraction. He was only a man, after all. All flesh and blood. She surely knew how to make his blood boil, and his flesh ache with raw, pure desire. How could he not want such wonderful creature, with her enchanting movements, her amazing green eyes and her playful smiles, all marvelous curves and endless legs?

And the way she had looked the other night... he could still remember how she felt, trembling in his arms, moaning so softly and deeply as his fingers played inside her.

A smile came to his lips upon the memory. Yes, she had not said the words; she didn't beg. But he could recognize the silent plea of her body as he teased her. Sure, probably it hadn't even been a conscious movement, considering it was her, and he was sure she would do anything in her power to prove him wrong. The woman had her pride. But conscious or not, her body had begged for him to take her.

And he did, and it had felt so wonderful; to have his fingers inside her like that. Pleasing her, building her up, making her tremble in his arms, moaning softly and uncontrollably.

And the way she came, so strong and fast. So amazingly beautiful. Completely breathless, clutching herself to him like that. And the look on her face, as if she was surprise at her own climax, and yet completely unable to do anything but surrender to it. To him.

Yes, he was attracted to her. And, maybe... maybe she was attracted to him too.

Why else would she let him touch her at all, if she wasn't? Granted, she would probably rather die than ever admit to it. Even to herself. But the chemistry between them was there, and she could deny it all she wanted, but she couldn't make it go away.

And he wanted her. He wanted her body. There was no way around it. But there was more to it...

He couldn't quite place it, what it was about her that kept on making him so drawn to her. Yes, she was a beautiful woman. But he had seen his good share of those over his twenty years of life. Bedding more than just a few, too. But that blonde devil in disguise was just something else. And if by playing this game of seduction he could discover what laid underneath her cold exterior, under the makeup, the lingerie, the masks, the teasing comments and the smart ass retorts... he knew the real woman underneath it all was more than worth it.

And he wanted to see her.

From the corner of his eye he saw one petite blonde young woman walking up to him, and he pretended to be very interested on the girl's playing, as he was still standing there, when Usagi finally reached him. That big, trademark smile of hers playing in her soft features.

"Seiya, hi!" she greeted him, cheerfully, before taking a sip from her soda.

"Hey, Odango," he greeted back, smiling at her. "How's everything going?"

"Oh, great!" she exclaimed. "Rei said her lucky charms are on fire! Of course, with her, everything's on fire..." she joked, rolling her eyes. "But you know, people are practically ripping them off her hands. So maybe she'd be able to fix that leak on the roof..."

"She has a leak?" he asked, curiously, as he hadn't really known that fact.

"Yeah. Nothing major though," the petite blonde said. "But those normally start as something small, and before you know it..."

"You have your roof all over the floor," he finished for her, smiling. "Well, let me know if she needs any help fixing that," he offered.

"Really?" Usagi asked, smiling up to him, with her big blue eyes shining brightly.

"Of course," he said, nodding his head. "Can't have you pretty ladies walking around the roof like that."

She giggled at his playfulness; that cute, pink tint coming to her cheeks as she did so.

And as he smiled at her, he couldn't help but frown upon that inwardly. Because, he realized, that was the big difference between the Moon rabbit and the Senshi of the Winds. While one was sweet, innocent, outgoing and cute, the other was everything but. And though he still had a soft spot for the Moon Princess, he couldn't help but look at her as a sweet, nice girl. A well developed one, but still a girl.

Haruka, on the other hand... she was no sweet, innocent girl. Strong in her actions, acid in her words, she was a private, stubborn, free spirited woman. And as playful and teasing as she could get -sides of her he had discovered recently, and found very appealing...-, she was all woman, in her every action.

And that, that was the abysmal difference between them. And he found himself crossing that abyss, and reaching out to the powerful leader of the Outer Senshi.

"Thanks! I'll let her know that!" Usagi said to him, happily, forcing him out of his own head, as they started walking along the path.

But when he noticed they were walking towards one particular tall blonde woman, he turned to his right, trying to change paths and prevent a meeting with her. Not that the idea was an unpleasant one -quite the opposite-, but he surely didn't want one petite, sweetly innocent little Odango to be there as well.

But Usagi seemed to notice his sudden change of ways, and then, to Seiya's misfortune, she also noticed the tall blonde racer standing a few post ahead.

"I know you guys had a rough start," she started to say, looking up at him with large, almost pleading blue eyes, "but that was years ago. Could you at least _try_ to be nice to each other? No, forget that, how about trying to be civil?"

He chuckled at that, looking down at her. "We are civil," he said, as he tried hard to fight the smile that wanted to come to his lips. He would hardly classify their last meeting as _civil_, but he couldn't exactly say that to Usagi.

"No, you're not," the petite blonde argued. "You completely ignore each other. And you're my friend, and so is she. And I know how Haruka can seem like a cold, aloof person at times, but she's not," she said. "She's really nice, and a good friend."

He smiled at her. Yes, he knew those things about Haruka already. Along with some _other_ things he was sure Usagi was unaware of...

"I'm not asking you to be best friends," she was saying. "Just... be nice to her. That's all."

His smile widened just a little, and he had to try to keep the evilly amused glee from showing in his eyes, as he noticed little Hotaru walking away from one tall blonde woman.

"Tell you what," he said, smiling. "I'll go and say hi to her right now. How does that sound?" he asked, knowing the petite girl would smile happily at that, completely and blissfully ignoring any ulterior motive he had.

.-.

"Can I have a popsicle?" Hotaru asked, suddenly, looking up at the tall blonde.

She blinked. Her car keys almost falling to the floor at the question, and she blinked again, forcing herself to put aside that completely out of place thought that popped into her mind right then, and looked down at her daughter. Hotaru was looking back at her, her hand pointing at the general direction of a small ice treats vendor, about thirty feet away from them.

Inwardly cursing Cherish for traumatizing her for dear life, she smiled at the black haired girl.

"Sure, kiddo," she finally answered, as she reached for her back pocket, and the money she had put in there. "How much do you need?"

"It's ok, I have money," Hotaru said, shaking her shoulder. "You want one too?"

Again, she heard Cherish's happy voice, saying all she needed to do was lick all around it, and she suppressed the urge to groan.

Traumatized. She was definitely traumatized...

"No, I'm fine," she said to her daughter, forcing a smile on her face just for her, and then chuckling when the girl all but jumped up, happily, making her way to the ice cream cart.

And she stood there, making a mental note to murder her nightly co-worker, and maybe even one black haired singer, for forcing her once blissfully innocent mind to find double meanings in the most insignificant little things.

Shaking her head, she turned back to the craftsman post. It was her own fault, really. Her and her damned curiosity; that annoying little bug that wouldn't allow her to let his words slide past her. And it was his fault too, for being so confident, meaning every word he said, and then actually being true to them.

_Oh, for Pete's sake!_, she scolded herself, mentally, _Stop thinking about him!_

It wasn't such a big deal! So, yes, he had fingered her, and made her come. But so did every other lover she ever had. And she always ended up all shaky and trembling, and completely out of breath after an orgasm. It wasn't exactly her fault if she was such a passionate person, with a highly sensitive clitoris, right? It's not like she could help it…

And, sure, Space Boy had definitely found that one out, and he certainly knew how to use his fingers. He knew how to use his hands and turn her on with his lingering caresses and his wondering lips on her neck. But the fact that it was _him_, that she got turned on by _him_. By _his_ touches, by _his_ kisses on her neck... and then he had made her come in between his fingers. Hard.

It was worrying, really. And the worst part was, she was _still_ curious. She had been officially betrayed by her own body -because of _him_!-, and she wanted more. It was as if she had just found a highly addictive drug in their game, in their word battles, in the way they would tease each other. And she simply couldn't help herself. She wanted more.

Taking her sunglasses off, willing, forcing herself to think of something else -anything else-, she took a look into the craftsman cravings, admiring his work.

"Hey, there, Windy," came that damned voice from right behind her, his warm breath barely reaching her neck at his words, and she rolled her eyes, looking up at the sky for a moment.

_You really hate me, don't you?_, she asked to the skies.

Yes, that must be it. God was a man; a catholic, chauvinist, homophobic man, who obviously didn't appreciate her playing with his peers, and who definitely hated her for liking other women. And he was making her pay for her sins.

_Yes, I fell in love with a girl when I was fifteen, and I like having sex with women!_, she thought to herself. _Gee, sorry!_, she added, sarcastically, to her inner charade. _I also have a sword and run around in a miniskirt whenever there's a fucked up loser wanting to take over the world. Are you gonna make me pay for that too? Of course not, I bet you like that, you pervert weirdo!_

Not that she believed in god to begin with. Not in that catholic, socially imposed way. But it sure felt good to have someone to blame for her current situation. The fact that it was a male figure only added to her stupid, naïve, completely ephemeral, but still rewarding satisfaction.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked him not turning around, but eying him from the corner of her eye.

He was standing right there, dangerously close to her. Hands on his pockets, sunglasses over his eyes, and that damned smug smile on his lips. A smile she was suddenly very tempted to wipe off his face with one fast, strong punch.

And out goes the smile. Along with all of his teeth.

And then she smiled at her own mind, picturing a nice looking, toothless Seiya, with a perplex look upon his face and a bleeding nose. Yes, she definitely needed therapy; her ephemeral, mental consolations were starting to become way more violent than normal...

.-.

He caught the slight, quick smile that suddenly came to her lips, and he wondered what was going through that blonde head of hers, as her hands were mindlessly lingering over a small wooden swordsman.

But he was not about to be intimidated by her. He was not about to let her facade fool him; he had noticed the way her posture changed when he approached her; back slightly straightening up and shoulders going back just so. She was affected by his closeness, and that knowledge made him smile.

"I come in peace," he said, chuckling when she turned her face to him, arching a questioning eyebrow. And he vaguely wondered if it was because she didn't believe him, or because she had easily and obviously associated that saying with all those alien movies.

Probably both, judging by her face...

"Somehow," she said, turning back to the wooden cravings, "I find that hard to believe."

He chuckled at her answer, taking his sunglasses off and hanging them loosely from the neckline of his undershirt. Pretending to be admiring the wooden figurines and cravings in front of them, he stood close to her, hands resting on his front pockets.

"Actually, Usagi sent me," he said, casually, as he took a figurine in his hands, admiring it.

But when he heard her snorting, he turned to look at her, frowning. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw her jaw tightening for the split of a second, before a sarcastic smile came to her lips.

"And I take it you couldn't say no to her," she said, now looking back at him with a mocking look upon her face. "It's kind of funny, really, the way she has you wrapped around her little finger."

He blinked, arching an eyebrow. Was it him, or she really didn't sound as overprotective as usual? Could it be?

"Is that jealousy I hear?" he asked, somewhere in between incredulous and amused, as he put the figurine back on the table, to fully turn to her.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snorted, rolling her green eyes. "But, may I remind you that she's taken?"

"I'm quite aware of that fact," he said, nodding his head, as a sided smile came to his lips.

"Good," she said, nodding her head. "Keep that in mind, buddy. Because you'll never have her," she said, pocking one long finger into his chest.

He took her hand in his, his long fingers encircling around her slim wrist, and she tried to jerk away, but he stopped her. A smile coming to his lips as her narrowing green eyes darted dangerously at him.

"Who said I want her?"

She arched an eyebrow at him then. "You're kidding, right?" she asked. "You really want me to answer that one? Come on, Space Boy, you're not _that _stupid."

He smiled. The way she was holding her arm up, with her wrist in his strong hold, her forearm brushing against his torso, to anyone who looked, it seemed as if they were arguing. But the truth was, she was not stepping away nor putting any effort into freeing herself, as they looked into each other's eyes, almost in a defiant way, as they were both fully invading the other's personal space.

"No, I'm not," he stated, smiling seductively at her. "But, really, who said I want _her_?"

His hand not releasing her wrist; his thumb making small, circular movements against her soft, warm skin. He could see that defiant, stubborn, teasing light coming into her green eyes, as the ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You," she answered. One blonde eyebrow going up, daring him to say otherwise. "Repeatedly," she added, narrowing her eyes in mockery.

"That was before," he said, as he let his eyes travel down on her for a moment, before meeting her gaze again. "And this is now," he murmured, in that low, sensual tone of his. "You see, she came to me, saying how she wants us to be nice and civil to each other..." he trailed off. "And I couldn't really tell her exactly how _friendly_ we've been getting lately," he whispered, as his fingers slowly made their way up her wrist, caressing her palm and nestling her slender hand in his.

.-.

It wasn't a rude, dominating move. But it was invading, in a suggestive, sensual kind of way, as his long fingers kept on massaging her hand. And she couldn't help the flash of images that went through her mind, reminding her of what exactly those fingers were capable of. His teasing words only adding to her runaway thoughts, as she could feel the warmth emanating from his body, the scent of his aftershave lotion lingering in the air all around, with him standing so close to her in what it could be considering a rather intimate position.

Which, of course, it was. But they were both good actors; with their backs straighten up, and the daring glare in their eyes, anyone would think they were probably having one of their world known fights of will, probably even threatening each other, measuring the other's strength and resistance.

But then again, they were. Only, in completely different ways. And she was very aware of the fact that this was most certainly not the place to be having one of their _private_ word battles. But she was pretty sure that last sentence of his sounded dangerously close to some sort of threat...

Was he blackmailing her? Or just playing around? Whichever the case, she couldn't exactly let him win, could she?

Oh yes, Space Boy definitely made things a whole lot more interesting...

"Of course not," she said to him, in a deliberately low, husky, sensual tone of voice. "Because then I'd have to punish you for that... and I really don't want to force you to part ways with your _friend__,_" she said, as her eyes went down on him for a second, and a teasing smile came to her lips. "I mean, where's the fun without it, right?"

.-.

A part of him told him he should be somewhat worried over her words. She sounded almost threatening.

Almost.

But that teasing gleam in her, along with that sided, goddamn sensual smile of hers, and the way she had just said that... The woman was driving him crazy. Quite on purpose. He was sure of it.

Returning the smile, he let go of her wrist, raising his hands up in a -completely faked- surrender manner.

"You're dangerous," he murmured, smiling.

Her smile widened just a little at that, and that soft giggle he had by now grown so used to escaped her. It was a sound she made when being extremely playful. And naughty.

Or when having an orgasm.

And that was exactly why he loved that sound so much. Because it was delicate, and playful, and spontaneous. And very, very intimate.

"You have no idea," she whispered back, narrowing her green eyes at him in a seductive, inviting way.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hotaru making her way back towards the tall blonde woman, and he took a step back. And she seemed to understand his actions, as she simply stood there, burying her hands in her jean's pockets in a completely innocent, nonchalant way.

"By the way," she said, still whispering, as her eyes once more traveled up and down his tall, strong frame, "nice shirt," she finished, in that teasing, low tone of hers, at the same time as Hotaru finally caught up with them.

The girl looked up at the tall blonde, and then at him, frowning in what he could guess was a worried gesture, before looking back at Haruka.

"Everything ok?" she asked, sounding unsure of her own question.

Not that he could blame her. It was probably a surprise to the teenage girl, to find them standing in front of each other like that, no blood, no broken noses, not even an argument. Simply staring at each other.

"Of course," he said, assuring.

"Ok..." she mumbled, still frowning. But a smile soon came to her young features, giggling happily, when the tall blonde ruffled her black hair, playfully.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" she asked, letting the girl's free hand encircle around her waist, as her own hand went to loosely hang around her young shoulders.

"Sure," she said, nodding her head, and smiling up at him. "It was nice seeing you, Seiya," she said, in that sweet, cheerful young voice of hers.

"The pleasure was all mine, little one," he said, winking, and bowing gallantly at her. And smiling when she giggled, rolling her eyes at his playfulness.

Out of all the Outers, Hotaru was the only one that truly took his playfulness for what it was, allowing him to act all gallantly and gentlemanly with her, to the extreme of being ridiculous, mocking even, with no other intention than just innocently goofing around a little. And she even played along some times, curtsying at him and fanning herself with her hand.

It probably had a lot to do with her being only a young teenager. But the girl was cute, and he honestly liked her.

It wasn't such a hard thing to see why the little firefly had one tall blonde racer wrapped around her fingers. And, well, he couldn't blame her. He knew he would be probably completely broke by now if he were on Haruka's place.

Speaking of which...

He straightened up, looking at her shining green eyes, and he couldn't truly disguise the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Tenoh," he said, nodding his head at her.

"Kou," she said, nodding back at him, and putting her sunglasses over her eyes.

Little Hotaru happily eating her popsicle, and waving her hand at him one last time, before going to hug her papa again. And just when he was about to turn around himself and leave, he saw her turning towards him, taking a step back and towards him, and looking straight at his blue eyes.

"Oh, and Kou?" she said, frowning lightly and looking as if she'd forgotten to tell him something.

But then that sided, smug smile came to her lips, looking at him from over the edge of the dark lenses of her sunglasses. "An eye for an eye," she whispered, winking at him, before turning back around.

The subtle swing of her hips and the sight of her perfect behind, so nicely marked by her jeans making his blue eyes go there, as he frowned, wondering what exactly did she mean by that. But then he smiled, putting on his own sunglasses and burying his hands in his pockets. Whatever she was planning, he was sure she was going to torture him.

And he couldn't wait...

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** About that catholic God thing... I do not mean to offend anyone! It just served the story, and by no means reflects my true spirituality and/or beliefs

I'm a christian myself (in my own way...), and I went to a catholic school for years. Like I said, it simply served the story.


	11. Chapter 10

**10**

He threw his black casual jacket over the couch, rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt and sitting down. Dark blue jeans, with a black leather belt, and black Converse completed his outfit, as he took a sip from the red wine the pretty waitress had just given to him, and he willed himself to wait for her.

Soon enough, in she walked.

Hips swinging seductively, and a playful, almost satisfied smile playing on her lips as she slowly walked up to him. She was wearing a skin tone bra, with delicate, golden embroidered that seemed to be painted over her skin, and matching v-string cheeky panties. Golden, sexy stilettos on her feet, with an asymmetrical sided cut out, open toe and four inches heel. Faded black eyeshadow and just the right amount of eyeliner and mascara on those long eyelashes, framing her shining green eyes. A very natural, almost imperceptible shade of lipstick, and short blonde curls gracing her beautiful features perfectly.

"Short and blonde," he said; a sensual, satisfied smile playing on his lips as he looked up to her.

"I thought you might like it," she said, playfully and sexily shaking her shoulder, as she stood right in front of him, hands on her hips.

"I do," he assured her, nodding his head. "Very, very much," he added, in a lower voice. The smile never fading, as he lazily made a gesture with his index finger. "Very Marilyn Monroe."

She smiled at him then, taking one blonde curl and playfully twisting it around her fingers. "It's amazing what you can do with a curler, don't you think?" she said, frowning lightly and playfully.

His smile widened at that. "So no wig tonight?"

"No, just me," she answered him, returning the smile, and striking a deliberately sexy, innocent pose; hands behind her back, and slightly leaning to a side, bending one leg up and in front of the other.

"I see," he said. His sided, satisfied smile coming once more to his lips, as he took a sip from his wine.

But she took the glass from him, taking a sip herself and looking down on him. With her free hand on her hips, she raised one long leg; her foot going to his chest, keeping him against the couch the moment he made a move to lean forward.

He arched an eyebrow at her, questioningly, but she simply smiled, taking another sip of wine and adding pressure over his chest. Being careful not to hurt him with her heel, but putting enough force into her toes to keep him in place.

"We're playing a little game tonight, called 'I'm in charge'," she said, answering his silent question, as she put the glass down on the runway behind her, turning slightly, but not moving her foot off his chest.

He smiled, comfortably resting against the back of the couch, silently signaling her to go on. And she smiled back at him, taking her foot off him, and slowly bending down, right in between his legs.

"Basically, it means you can't do anything," she started to explain, as her hands slowly ran up his legs, "unless I give you permission to," she continued; her hands sliding up his thighs, going to rest over his belt.

Unconsciously gulping, he looked down at her hands, so dangerously close to his manhood; her long fingers slowly undoing his black belt. He couldn't help it but being a little worried about what she might do to him -torture him mercilessly, driving him mad with lust and desire... that was for sure-, just as he couldn't help the small, sided smile that came to his lips as he looked into her green eyes again.

"If you break the rules, the game is over," she said, huskily.

In one fast motion, she grabbed the silvery buckle, strongly pulling from it and taking his belt off. Smiling at her job, she slowly stood up, going to straddle him on the couch, and placing the belt around his neck; her hands gently pulling from it, bringing his face inches away from hers, before she went to trail soft, short kisses along his jaw line. Her wet lips slightly parted, her tongue barely brushing against his skin.

"If you touch me, I stop," she whispered, gently and teasingly nibbling his chin. "If you kiss me..." she trailed off, almost warningly, yet teasingly brushing the tip of her tongue against his lips, "I stop."

He groaned in protest at that, but restrained himself from making any comment, closing his eyes as she kept on trailing soft kisses along his cheek, all the way to his ear.

"Is that clear?" she asked, in that low, huskily sensual voice of hers, before brushing his earlobe with her tongue.

Letting go of the belt, she let her hands slid down his chest; her long, slender fingers slowly working with the buttons of his shirt, opening it up, as she once more started trailing kisses along his jaw.

"Yes," he managed to mumbled out, gulping again, as it took all of his will power to keep his hands resting at his sides, instead of grabbing her hips to keep her close to him.

That gardenia scent he was now so used to, invading his senses. Her long, soft fingers brushing against his skin with every button she undid, and her teasing, wet kisses turning him on.

"Good," she whispered against his ear, as her hands finished unbuttoning his shirt and she slid her long fingers across his stomach, up to his now exposed chest. "Because that would make me stop... and you don't want that, do you?" she asked, teasingly and huskily. Her warm breath caressing his lips.

He chuckled at her teasing. She was torturing him, and she was really good at that...

Resting his head against the back of the couch, he slowly rearranged himself over the couch so that the both of them were comfortable, and opened his eyes to look at her mischievously shining ones.

"No," he answered her, in a low whisper; the sided, sensual smile coming to his lips again.

She returned the smile, sliding her hands across his chest, opening up the shirt and letting it hang loosely from his shoulders. Her smile widening just a little as her green eyes traveled down his naked torso, before meeting his blue eyes again.

"And what do we have here?" she asked, whispering. One long, slender finger tracing down the small, black tribal around his navel; his muscles contracting upon contact.

"A tattoo," he answered, his voice low and hoarse. His eyes getting darker with increasing lust.

"I see," she whispered, looking down again; her finger still softly trailing around the small ink mark, with only her fingernail brushing against him. "I like it," she whispered again, once more going to trace soft kisses along his jaw line.

He chuckled again, not knowing if it was because he found what she said funny or flattering, or if it was out of pure arousal.

But he didn't really care, as she once again looked straight into his blue eyes. Their lips inches apart, as she slowly brushed their noses together, in a teasing manner, judging by the smile on her lips, yet somehow in a tender way. Her hands going to take his, slowly intertwining their fingers.

"Are there more?" she asked against his lips.

Tilting his head backwards, resting it against the couch just to fight the incredibly strong impulse to kiss her, hard, passionately and senselessly, he looked into her green eyes, smiling sensually at her.

"You're gonna have to find that out for yourself," he answered her.

She smiled at him then; a soft, almost soundless giggle escaping her parted lips, as she guided his hands to rest upon her hips, and she started to brush herself against him. Slowly, very slowly. In a tortuous, devious way.

And he couldn't help the soft, throaty gasp that escaped him then, briefly closing his eyes to the sensation. His fingers pressing against her hips, inviting her teasing, arousing movements, as she slid her hands up across his chest, around his neck, to then kissed his cheek again.

"That's a yes," she whispered against his ear, before darting out her tongue, licking the spot right under his earlobe, and then down his neck.

He groaned again, keeping his eyes shut, as she nibbled his neck teasingly, mercilessly. And she kept on slowly rocking her hips against him; brushing herself, softly, against his erection. Her hands sliding across his chest, the tip of her fingers lingering over his nipples, her fingernails gently brushing against his hard stomach.

Taking a deep breath to try to control himself and avoid making any movement that would make her stop her delicious torture, he opened his eyes again. A sided smile coming to his lips when she stopped her teasing kisses to look into his eyes.

"You ok, Space Boy?" she asked, her trademark, sided teasing smile on her lips, and a playful gleam in her eyes.

He chuckled at the question, slightly tilting his head to a side. "Yeah," he answered, in a low, sexual voice, "Can I do this?" he then asked, as he started to make small, circular movements with his thumbs, gently and sensually massaging her hips.

She titled her head to a side, frowning lightly; her lips turning to a side, her movements stopping completely, as she seemed to be considering her answer.

"Hm," she hummed, in a thoughtful manner, before she bucked her hips forward, pressing herself hard against his erection, eliciting a deep, low moan from him.

A sided, playful, satisfied smile came to her lips then, as she once again started to gently rocking her hips against him, barely brushing him. Her hands once again roaming through his bare chest; her long, slender fingers drawing taunting patterns across his nipples, tracing his abs, lingering around his navel, and then slowly going up again.

"Yes," she finally answered him, breathing in his ear, before licking his neck.

He smiled at her low, husky answer, his hands never stopping its slow, sensual caresses against her hips. He could feel her breasts gently pressed against his chest, with only the thin material of her embroidered bra separating them, and he moaned softly as he felt her hands going dangerously down, before going up again. Her wet lips leaving small kisses all over his neck, and the slow, teasing rocking of her hips, barely brushing against him, driving him crazy. And it took all of his will power not to force her down, to press her sweet center against himself.

"I thought you didn't do lap dances," he commented, trying to get his mind off of the general feeling of her, all over him. Not that it was working... at all.

"I don't," she simply answered him, gently nibbling on his neck, as her hands started going down again.

He frowned at her answer, blinking for a moment. "Then what are you doing?" he asked, curiously.

Not that he cared at all how she called what she was doing to him right now, and not that he wanted her to stop -at all-, but he was simply curious.

He gasped when he felt long, soft fingers brushing against his erection. Whether if it was intentional or not, he didn't know, as he saw her smiling mischievously at him; her hands slowly working on his jeans, opening up the zipper.

"Making a new friend," she answered him, as she straightened herself up, looking down on him and at his unmistakable erection, evident through the material of his black boxers. "Well, hello there."

.

_(for missing piece, go to florlolasfics dot blogspot dot com dot ar)_

.

"Come here," she whispered, breathless, cupping his chin, tracing his wet lips with her thumb.

He obeyed, standing up and leaning against her, as she did the same, encircling her long legs around his waist. Her arms going around his neck, as she lowered her face, taking his mouth in hers. Kissing him, deeply and slowly, tasting herself in his tongue.

She broke up the kiss soon after, taking deep breaths to calm her still erratic heartbeat, and he smiled at her, encircling his arms around her waist, softly kissing her cheek, her neck, her shoulder. Giving her time to recover, as she hugged him tightly, trailing soft, short kisses on his neck and shoulder.

He felt her breathing slowing down, and he gently kissed her collarbone, softly trailing kisses on her chest, on the valley of her breasts. Her hand softly cupping his cheek again made him looked up at her, and she smiled, softly and tiredly, before kissing him again.

It was a soft, tender kiss, different from the previous heated ones. Surprised that she had yet to push him off, knowing Big Joe wouldn't take long in coming in, he couldn't find it in himself to extract himself from her embrace.

He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let _her_ go. And as realization hit him, he kissed her lips again, softly and gently, knowing this was all he would ever get from her; heated, passionate, secret encounters. Knowing it would never be enough.


	12. Chapter 11

An important note! Remember that last episode, when the Starlights go back to their planet with their princess? I'm kind of changing that a bit. Just take Kakyuu out of the picture.

Here's the new chap! You know the deal; let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

**.**

* * *

**11**

She woke up laying on her stomach, with the sheets tangled around her legs. Without opening her eyes, she growled, burying her face under her pillow, in a weak attempt to block the morning light coming from the window.

She had dreamed about him... and it had been a rather passionate, intense dream... About _Him_!

For the past four days, ever since their last meeting -and even before that-, she had caught herself thinking about him more than once. It was as if he had invaded her entire life, and she couldn't get away. And now she was _dreaming_ about him!

She was losing it. She was really losing her mind. And the worst part was, not only did she enjoy their heated encounters, but she actually wanted more. And it was starting to get dangerous...

A sudden weight upon her, soon followed by a soft voice made her groaned.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Without bothering to free her face from its hiding place, she groaned again. "Don't wanna," she mumbled, her voice, rusty with sleep, muffled against the pillow.

Why would she? After Usagi's birthday party, Michiru had went away to visit her family for a while, but now she was back home. And as much as she enjoyed the violinist's company, she also enjoyed the fact that with her around -or Setsuna. Or both-, she could indulged herself with the luxury of sleeping in, instead of waking up and making sure Hotaru was up and in time for school.

And on this particular morning, she was more than willing to play the lazy parent role.

"Wake up!" Michiru exclaimed, this time in her ear, lifting the pillow off her head.

"Get off of me!" the blonde complained, groaning again, as she tried to make the aquamarine bundle to get off her back.

"You're acting weird," Michiru said, completely ignoring the blonde's attempts to make her move away.

"I want to sleep!" Haruka complained, as she was finally able to push the aquamarine haired woman off her. Taking her pillow and hugging it closely, now laying on her side, her back facing the violinist, she closed her eyes again. "Join me or leave me alone!"

"See? You're all grumpy!" Michiru pointed out, as she hugged the tall blonde, resting her chin on Haruka's shoulder and looking at her. "More than usual, anyway," she added, giggling. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Right now?" the blonde asked, not opening her eyes, as a teasing smile came to her lips. "You are."

"Liar," the violinist said, giggling. "I'm your best friend in the entire universe, and you adore me..."

"Not right now..."

"And I know you," Michiru continued, completely ignoring Haruka's comment. "And you know you can't lie to me. So, tell me, what's bothering you?" she finished, in a softer, coaxing tone.

Letting out a sigh, the tall woman rolled around in her bed, making Michiru roll with her, as they both now laid on their backs; Haruka half resting on her back, half resting over the violinist. Green eyes staring at the ceiling, she took a deep breath. One hand lazily playing with her short blonde hair.

"You don't wanna talk about it," Michiru stated, already knowing what that long pause usually meant.

"Is not that..." the blonde said, in a low, thoughtful tone. "I just... I need to put some order in here, you know?" she said, pointing at her head. "I don't even understand myself, lately..."

Michiru frowned at that last whispered comment, pulling herself up and resting on her elbows; blue eyes looking at the blonde, as her green, evading eyes were still on the ceiling.

"What is it, Ruka?" she asked, softly. "Are you in some kind of trouble? You know you can tell me anything..."

"I know," Haruka interrupted her, letting out another sigh. "And I'm not in trouble... I think..."

Again, Michiru frowned at her. "You _think_?"

"Well, I don't owe money to anyone, and no one's out to kill me," the blonde joke, now smiling innocently up to her still frowning friend. "So that means I'm not in trouble, right?"

"Haruka..."

"What?" the blonde asked, innocently looking into Michiru's blue eyes.

The Senshi of the seas knew perfectly well the blonde was physically and mentally unable to lie, specially to the aqua woman. She was able to hide some things -sometimes...-, and maybe even keep her mouth shut to most, but never lie, unless it was absolutely necessary to protect her true identity. Both as a Senshi, and as an everyday normal woman from her regular visitors at the club. She was, after all, pretty good at self defense, in any kind and form.

But the way the violinist was looking back at her right now, demanding a real, serious answer, was hard to ignore.

"Ok, fine!" the blonde exclaimed. "Just _promise_ me you won't tell anyone..." she trailed off, looking straight into the woman's blue eyes. One perfect aquamarine eyebrow going up, letting her know that was a rather stupid request was her only assurance, and she let out another sigh. "There's this guy at the club..."

Again, one eyebrow going up, this time in a teasing manner, along with that smile now tugging at the corner of Michiru's lips made her shut up; an unwelcome blush coming to her cheeks.

"A guy, huh?" Michiru repeated, smiling widely now. "You slept with him?"

"No," Haruka answered, categorically. Her blush deepening.

"So nothing happened?" the violinist asked, curiously. A knowing smile coming to her lips at the blonde's red cheeks.

Haruka shifted uncomfortably on her spot, looking back up at the ceiling. "I didn't say that..." she mumbled.

The aquamarine haired woman nodded her head. That teasing smile never leaving her soft features. "Right," she said. "Well, there are many things to do that still qualify, like oral sex or..."

"Michiru!" the blonde exclaimed, getting redder by the second. "I know that, alright? Save the sexology lecture to someone else! Geez!" she exclaimed again, rolling her eyes, exasperated at her friend's teasing, and at her own increasing embarrassment, as the violinist burst out laughing, and she crossed her arms over her chest, frowning and glaring up at the ceiling again.

"I'm sorry!" Michiru said, in between giggles. "Is just that... this is priceless, really... _you_, interested in a _guy_?" she asked, giggling again. "That's a first!"

"No, it's not," the tall woman argued. "I'll have sex with Johnny Depp anytime, at any given moment," she said, emphasizing. "I might even consider Antonio Banderas..."

"You're such a slut."

"I'm just saying..."

"Obsessive platonic loves for movie actors don't count," the violinist pointed out, rolling her blue eyes at the racer. And before the blonde could open her mouth again, she raised one long finger, stopping Haruka from whatever she was about to say. "And that Michael guy doesn't count either."

"Why not?" Haruka asked, frowning now.

"Because he was your lab partner in the eighth grade, and you made out with him the last day of school just to practice..."

"I was curious!"

"And then you never saw him again!" the aquamarine haired woman pointed out.

"He moved back to the States with his family!" Haruka exclaimed. "What did you expect me to do? Follow him?" she asked, rhetorically. "I was thirteen!"

"That's unimportant and irrelevant," Michiru said, smiling teasingly and shaking her shoulder. "The important thing here is that you were never really interested in him. You've never really taken an interest in any guy before, and this one has you all thoughtful and grumpy and confused..."

"You're enjoying this," the blonde grunted, narrowing her green eyes.

"So he must really be something," the violinist continued, ignoring the racer's comment. "And even if you didn't sleep with him, you're thinking about it," she pointed out, smiling at the bright red that once more came to Haruka's cheeks.

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No, you don't understand..." the blonde insisted, letting out a sigh. "I can't sleep with him. I..."she trailed off for a moment, sitting up on the bed and resting her back against her pillows. "I'm the girl he pays for, ok? He pays, I dance, that's it. He never made any move to take this game out to the real life, he never said anything," the blonde explained. "Whenever we run into each other outside the club, there's always teasing and flirting... but it all goes around what happens inside the club. It's never real."

Michiru blinked at that, sitting up as well. "Wait... so, he _knows_?" she asked, frowning now. "He knows who you really are?"

"Yeah..." she said, lowering her gaze and shaking her shoulder, as her cheeks burned red again. "That's kind of what made this whole thing so interesting in the first ..."

Michiru smiled at the new information. "So, who is he?" she asked, excitedly.

The blonde's cheeks got even redder at that, if that was even possible. "That's not important," she mumbled, sounding exasperated. "The point is, I'm there to dance, and he's there to watch. I should've never allowed this to go any further than that, but I did, and now..."

"You're getting curious again," Michiru said, teasingly.

Letting out a sigh, her hands going through her short hair, Haruka let her eyes wander around her room for a moment, before looking back into the violinist's blue eyes. "He's _paying_, Michiru," she finally said. "I can't sleep with him... even if I wanted to."

.-.

Leaning on the couch, his fingers were mindlessly caressing the strings of his black bass acoustic guitar, his blue eyes staring at the black curtains that were blocking out the sunlight, bathing the room in shadows. But he didn't care. It suited his mood. Somewhere in between light and darkness, surrounded by nothing but doubts and fears and confusion.

Shadows. Surrounded by shadows.

His mind went back to that morning, and the interview he gave to some TV show. The flirting attitude of the lady journalist, as she sat right on front of him, slightly turned to a side and crossing her legs, her cream colored miniskirt riding up her nice looking thighs, had not escaped him. Nor did escape him her playful giggles and the battling eyelashes she sent his way when the camera was off.

And, of course, he returned the innocent, playful flirting. He wasn't stupid. Getting on a journalist's bad side was not a wise move. But neither was getting into her panties.

That was a bold move that could lead to all kinds of situations that he was sure he was better off without. It was a tricky move, and he was no Felipe. And he was sure the Prince of Asturias was probably the only man on earth who was able to not only date -and therefor, sleep with- a journalist, but also marry her. Of course, the fact that he was an actual Prince, recognized as such by every single living human being on the planet, might have had a lot to do with it.

And as highly as he liked to think about himself, Seiya knew he was no prince. So while Letizia, now a princess, might have had an entire royal family threatening her if she ever dared to speak of her intimate moments with the prince in case they ever broke up, Flirty Journalist, on the other hand, had no such thing to worry about, except maybe her career and general popularity. Which, taking under consideration, would only encourage her to actually go public in a heartbeat.

He didn't want to think badly of her, but it was a very real possibility, and he just wasn't risking it. He had made it a point, ever since his early beginning with the Three Lights, to keep his affairs off the media radar.

So, he had returned the flirty attitude just enough to be charming, and funny and all smiles -he had an image to keep, after all-, but not enough to let her think he would ask her out or ask for her phone number once the camera was off. Flirty Journalist, having a good combination of instincts and brains going for her, had been able to read through his act. And maybe out of curiosity to know the reason why he was so nicely and politely turning her down, or maybe because it actually was a part of the interview, she had asked him that one damn question.

"So, please, tell us, Seiya," she had said, in that sultry voice of hers. "Is there a special lady in your life?"

The logical, honest answer -and the one he had actually given to that question-, was no. But another part of him, a part he efficiently kept well hidden from his voice and face expression at all costs, had wanted to say yes.

Even if she didn't know; even if she didn't want him... not the way he wanted her.

He was cursed. He was sure of that. He was doomed to always fall for the all wrong ones, and love had put him in its Persona Non Grata list; he was allowed to love, but cursed to never be loved back.

First it was Princess Kakyuu, and a preteen crush on her than soon enough turned into a deep, true love. But fully knowing that his Princess was not just out of his reach because of their different social status, but also because Kakyuu's heart belonged to someone else, and placing his sense of duty first and foremost, that love soon turned into deep affection, admiration, and loyalty.

Feelings that, although Princess Kakyuu was long gone now, dead by Galaxia's hands, were still there. And he knew, no matter how much time wouls pass, the late Princess would always have a special place in his heart.

And then there was Usagi. Another princess... another already taken princess, at that. One that held that same light, that same spark of life he had been so drawn to on Kakyuu.

Maybe his feelings for Usagi had been nothing but a projection of his feelings for Kakyuu, along with the desperation of not finding her and the pain of her absence. But Usagi's light, although at first drawing him to her, was different, and he'd been able to appreciate her and love her for her own qualities.

It was still true, what he had said to her that last day, before leaving earth, four years ago.

He never forgot.

And she would always be in his heart. But he had accepted the fact that she was with someone else; that her heart has never been hers to give to him. And she was not with Mamoru because of destiny and duty, as he had thought at first -specially with the Outers' disapproval of his feelings for her, and their oh so terrible fear of their set in stone future to never come to be-, but out of pure, real love. She loved Mamoru, and he loved her back. And as much as he had hated to acknowledge it at first, he had to admit, the guy wasn't bad. He was a nice, caring, decent guy; one that could take care of the Odango, loving her and cherishing her as she deserved, respecting her, and being by her side.

But Her... well, that was something completely different, and entirely new.

And most certainly surprising.

First off, she was not the kind of woman that needed protection; a factor, he realized, that had been present in both Kakyuu and Usagi. Not because they were completely defenseless, but because of their very nature, and their status as princesses. They were both delicate, precious creatures, meant to be taken care of. And he had been more than willing to play that part for them. But Her...

Sure, she could be delicate, when -_if_- she wanted to. Or maybe when being caught off guard, on certain, intimate moments. But she was not the kind of woman to ever let someone play Prince Charming on her. She was a strong, independent woman. Never meant to be tamed, but to run as wild as her element.

She did not need a Knight in shining armour, as she was more than able to take perfect care of herself. What she needed was an equal. Someone she could be herself with. Someone who would _let_ her be herself, to run wild and free whenever she wanted to, and maybe even join her in for the ride. Someone she could trust. And that, he had learned, was not something that came easy for her; in her eyes, trust had to be earned, and never easily given.

And he wanted to be that someone for her. Yes, he wanted to take care of her too, even knowing she did not need him -or anyone else, for that matter-, he still wanted to. He wanted to take care of her, and love her; respecting her, and joining in with her on her wild, carefree runs through the journey of life.

He wanted to do all that, and he wanted her to do the same for him.

They were so much alike... Proud, strong, independent. Ready to put duty first and foremost, but also willing to enjoy every step of the way through life, for as far and as long as peaceful times would allow them to.

He wanted to be with her, and he was still surprised at his new found feelings. But upon finding this new side of her... A side he never even imagined she _had_.

And it wasn't just about her body anymore, and the way he had so obviously failed to notice those marvelous curves of hers. She had no reason to envy a supermodel, as her own body was that of a goddess.

But there were all these little things about her. The way she sat, the way she walked, the way she smiled -her real smile, not the one she gave when she was being polite or surreptitiously impolite... that last one, a smile that had been sent his way on several occasions-, the way she laughed. The way she took care of her image, even if she was never girly or feminine in the most traditional way, but in her own way. The sound of her laugh, deep and husky, and the sweet, soft perfume she wore.

She was a rare beauty. Truly unique, and unconventional in every possible way. And because of that, many failed to notice.

Including him.

But upon discovering what laid underneath those lose shirts and pants she wore sometimes, behind her obvious liking for ties, her short blonde strands, and her love for speed and engines, he had not just found that sculptured body of hers, but the real woman hidden there. And she wasn't even hiding at all; it was all there, for whomever cared enough to notice.

She was a woman to admire. To treasure. To respect. And while discovering all these sides of her, all these little secrets, somewhere along the line, at some point in the last eight weeks, he had developed real, true feelings for her.

It was a thin line, the one separating love from lust. But he had never mistaken the limits. Mainly, because he had never bedded the women he had loved, and he had never loved the women he had bedded. Not that he never cared for those he had shared his bed with, but he had always known, as deep and as real as that caring feeling might go, it wasn't love.

And now, here he was, harboring these feelings for the one woman in the entire universe that would never return them. Not because she was already taken, but because she simply wasn't interested. Not in him. Never in him.

He had to put an end to this. As much as he wanted to keep on going, impatiently waiting for next Thursday to come, just to see her again. To catch that gardenia scent whenever she was near, to hear her voice...

He had to end this. The price was getting too high for him to afford now...


	13. Chapter 12

You're gonna hate me for this one... but I know deep down inside you'll still love for it!

.

* * *

**12**

He stood there, with his arms crossed over his wide chest as he looked at the tall woman checking herself out in the mirror. The way her hand nervously made her way through her short blonde hair, taking her bangs aside, not escaping his watchful eye.

He had known all along that this was going to happen sooner or later. In all honesty, he had originally thought it would happen considerably sooner, and he was surprised it had last this long in the first place.

He was pretty good at reading people; seeing right through someone's charade and take a peek to what laid inside. He was no seer, but he was good at judging characters. A treat that came quite in handy in his line of work. And he rarely made a mistake on someone's character. The woman standing in front of him was no exception.

From day one he had known she was a wild thing. She was an adventurous; and although he didn't know that much about her private life and her past, just by looking at her, he knew, she was a fighter.

And she was a smart one, too.

A good head, always ready for a new adventure, for a new challenge. If anything, her day job was proof enough of that.

But she was also a good person. He knew that, because of the way she would listen to the other girls, and give advice when needed, or help them out if she found there was a way for her to do so. Or the way she had come with free-pass tickets for the entire racing season for him and his kid after he had timidly and privately asked for an autograph for his son.

He smiled at the memory. That woman made a hero out of him in front of his boy's eyes, by simply letting the kid get inside a racing car and introducing him to the entire crew after a race.

"You didn't have to do that," he had said that day, smiling humbly at her. "But thanks."

With that sided smile of hers he was by now so used to, she had tilted her head to a side. Her green eyes never leaving his son's smiling face.

"That smile is worth it," was all she said.

He saw her biting on her lower lip as she looked down on herself, and he frowned.

He really liked this girl. She was strong, she was independent, and she had the perfect combination between brains and heart. Though she knew how to hide the latest from the rest of the world.

And tonight, she looked simply beautiful.

Not that it was something new. She was a very beautiful woman, after all. But seeing her like this, with her blonde hair in her typical, short style; her long neck naked and exposed. The ivory laced, halter top babydoll she was wearing tonight, marking her every curve, going all the way down, and then kissing her thighs. It was simple, and yet beautiful, perfectly matching her immaculate white skin.

Out of all the outfits he's seen her wearing, that had to be his favorite one. Probably because it was real. It made her look real. The fact that she was not hiding behind her made-up character this time, no wig, no makeup; nothing but simple, three inches heeled, ivory sandals on her feet, let him know that was probably her intention. For the first time since she started here, she was dropping the act and being herself. Her quite sexy self, but still her. No carefully studied masks over her features.

And he found he didn't like that. She was exposing herself in ways she never did before, and by the look on her face, he knew, she wasn't even sure of what she was doing.

And he really didn't like that.

"Angel," he called out to her, making his presence known, as she turned around to look at him. "He's here."

She blinked at him for a moment, frowning lightly, before nodding her head, turning around. She searched for something inside her handbag, and then walked up to him; her green eyes looking straight up to him, with a half insecure, half pleading look upon them.

"Could you do me a favor, Joe?" she asked, tilting her head to a side.

"Of course, anything you want," he answered, smiling down to her.

She returned the smile, looking down for a moment, and handing him a brown envelope. "Could you... make sure he gets this?" she asked, looking back up at him. "After I leave the room, I mean."

He frowned, looking at the envelope. And upon her small nod, he opened it.

His frown deepened. "Angel..."

"Just make sure he gets it, ok?" she said, interrupting him mid-sentence before he could say anything.

That soft, almost pleading tone in her voice made him realized this was important to her. Which only increased his concern. But, who was he to deny her this one favor? She was a grown woman, and she had obviously given a lot of thought to whatever she was doing tonight.

Hoping he was doing the right thing, and praying not to have one of those nasty nights, he nodded his head, smiling at her.

"Anything for you, Angel."

.-.

She took a deep breath, staring at the curtains as if the black material would provide her the right words for her to go through with her plans. But the truth was, she wasn't even sure of what those were...

She was putting an end to this. That was for sure.

She didn't know exactly how she would say this to him without exposing herself more than needed. Without making a complete fool out of herself, putting everything out in the open, for him to laugh at her.

For him to hurt her...

Everything was becoming too real, too dangerous. And for the first time in her life, she was terrified of the outcome if she dared to stay. For the first time in her life, she was backing out.

So she was going to walk into that room, and tell him it was over. Tell him they wouldn't be meeting like this ever again, and hope they could both forget this ever happened in the first place. Keep their encounters and games as a private memory between them, and then just forget about it.

With a nod of her head, she straightened herself up, and walked into the room. Knowing full well she was not looking even half as confident as she'd like to, and feeling like a scared little girl, hoping to get noticed. Hoping for him to see her.

To really see her_._

Not the Senshi. Not the car racer. And definitely not the playful dancer. But Her.

And there he was.

As usual, he was looking good. Black dress pants, matching, impeccable black leather shoes, a silk dark blue shirt with the last few buttons undone, and his jacket carelessly resting beside him. With his head resting against the back of the couch, and one hand up massaging the brick of his nose, he looked tired.

And when he finally looked up at her, the softest, smallest of smiles coming to his lips but never truly reaching his deep blue eyes, gave him an almost sad semblance. And she frowned at that.

"Hey," he said, softly.

"Hey back," she said, still frowning, and slowly walking up to the couch. "You look tired," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Just had one of those days, you know?" he said, waving his hand vaguely, before that smile she'd never seen in him up until tonight came back to his lips. "Wanna know something?" he asked, looking up at her. "Officially, I just turned twenty one two hours ago," he said, taking the untouched glass of wine and raising it up in a silent toast.

Leaning casually against the runway, with her hands resting at her sides against the cold surface, she tilted her head to a side. "Then why the sad face?" she asked, teasingly hitting his leg with her knee in an attempt to maybe cheer him up a little.

"Not exactly what I expected," he said, frowning and chuckling lightly.

"Well, you've only been twenty one for two hours," she pointed out, smiling at him. "Give it a time before making any judgment," she joked, shaking her shoulder. "You should be celebrating."

"The record company's taking care of _that__,_" he said, sounding nowhere near as excited about the upcoming party as he probably should. "Promise I'll be the charming young singer then, all smiles and everything," he said, giving her a wide, completely fake smile that actually looked kind of stupid.

And she chuckled at that. "Ok, but try not to give _that_ one," she pointed out teasingly, and smiling at him when a small, but all the way genuine smile finally graced his features.

He rested his head against the couch again; his blue eyes wandering through the ceiling. "I'll try my best," he whispered, softly, closing her eyes for a moment.

She stood there for a moment, studying his tired expression, and the way his eyelashes barely kissed his cheeks as he kept his eyes closed.

It was his birthday; he should be out celebrating. Instead, he was here, with her, and not particularly looking happy about that either. He just looked... sad.

And she guessed there was something else bothering the young singer. And while every single cell in her brain screamed at her to just do what she came in here to do and be done with it, telling her whatever his problem was, it was none of her business, and he surely wouldn't trust her with his real, completely personal issues -whatever those were-, she couldn't help it, as she found herself reaching out to him.

.-.

The feel of the couch giving out to a sudden weight made him open his eyes again, throwing a questioning look at her. But she simply smiled at him, silently asking him to make room for her as she gently pushed him forward, positioning herself right behind him.

With her long legs at each side of him, and encircling her hands around his shoulders for a moment, before guiding them to his shirt, she silently worked on the buttons, opening his shirt up. Her scent invading him, the heat emanating from her body coming to him as slow torture, as her lips gifted the skin on his neck with soft, short kisses.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked, confused. It wasn't like her at all to start contact between them. Specially not like this.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt, and seeming satisfied with her work, she let it hanging freely from his broad shoulders, slightly moving the silk material, as he felt her long, soft fingers working the knots on his neck and shoulders.

"You just said you had a bad day," she pointed out, whispering in his ear. "And you're pretty tense."

"You're not really helping..." he said, closing his eyes again, and enjoying the feel of her hands so gently massaging him like that.

"Sorry," she apologized. And as she was about to put his shirt back in place, he took her hands in his, turning his face to a side to look at her.

"It's ok," he whispered, staring into her green eyes. "Don't stop," he said. "Feels nice."

The smile that she gave to him then, soft and gentle, almost kind of shy in a way, made his heart stop for a moment, and he had to force himself to turn his face around just to prevent his mouth from capturing hers in a kiss.

And he closed his eyes again as he felt her long fingers softly massaging his shoulders, gently tugging at the neck of his shirt to make it aside and avoid scraping his skin with the silky material. Her soft breath reaching his neck, her scent invading him once again, and the gentle, occasional brush of her lips barely kissing the back of his neck every now and then making him lose himself to her ministrations.

But then she stopped, and he felt one long finger tracing down his shoulder blade. Easily recognizing the form she was drawing down, one fingernail following the lines of a sword, he leaned in forward, allowing her better inspection. And she kept on tracing down the lines of the tattoo decorating his shoulder blade, her fingers gently following the sword buried in a field filled with red, burning flowers.

"I like this one," he heard her whispering, softly. "It's a tribute, isn't it?" she then asked, gently, as her free hand made its way around his waist and then softly caressing his bare chest. "To Kakyuu?" she asked, slightly moving to a side to look at him, as her hand kept on softly tracing down the ink mark on his back, almost reverently.

Respectfully. As her own personal way to pay tribute to the late princess, and maybe even comfort him.

He frowned lightly, not really surprised at her guessing what that one tattoo really meant. She had been there, after all. She had been there, when that one moment in time changed his life forever. And although she couldn't truly understand what it felt like, he knew she was able to sympathize with his lost.

"A Senshi without a princess to protect," he said, chuckling sadly. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

She hugged him then, resting her chin on his shoulder and softly running one hand through his hair in a comforting manner. "It wasn't your fault, Seiya," she gently whispered.

He blinked at that, turning his face around to look at her, frowning lightly. A part of him had actually expected her to mock him, laughing at his inability to defend the one person he had sworn to protect. But instead, she smiled softly at him, gently caressing his cheek.

"She wanted you to be safe," she whispered, soothingly. "She knew you were strong enough to face Galaxia."

"Was I?" he asked, not bothering on hiding the sad, regretful tone in his voice. "That was just a one last, desperate stand to try to stop her."

"I know," she said, nodding her head. "But it worked. And I know all about desperate stands, remember?" she asked, softly. "At least you did it without taking the life of one of your own..." she trailed off, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

And the way she said that, and that look upon her green eyes, he knew... although it was years ago, and no one really held that one act of desperation against her, understanding she did what no one else would, in an attempt to give Galaxia a taste of her own medicine, sacrificing herself and killing her own fellow Senshi just to try to save the entire world; he knew, that last battle weighted heavily in her conscience.

He smiled at her then, taking the hand that was softly caressing his chest in between his fingers, and squeezing it gently.

"You're quite the actress," he joked, lightly. "You really had me convinced, back then."

She chuckled at his attempt of cheering her up, shaking her head. "Yeah... I should get an award for that one..." she joked, ironically. "And it's not true," she then added, smiling now. "What you said... there's still one princess that needs your protection."

That one really surprised him, and he turned around to look at her, breaking the embrace and frowning, as she simply sat there, with her back against the couch and a small, innocent smile on her face.

"This coming from the one person that keeps reminding me I'm nothing but an outsider," he pointed out, accusingly.

She shook her shoulder at that; her smile never fading. "Yeah, well, that's just me... but she likes you, and even Mamoru welcomed you back, so who am I to stand up against them?" she reasoned. "Besides, we're talking about Usagi here," she then said, once again letting her arms go around him, silently making him rest back against her, as she went back to her previous task of softly massaging his shoulders. "She does have this really unique tendency to get into all kinds of weird situations, so we need all the help we can get."

He chuckled then, shaking his head, as he had to admit, she had a point there. And considering she was the one saying that, a smile came to his lips, knowing that was probably her very own personal way of accepting him in. Not exactly ideal, but it was as good as it was going to get, coming from her.

He felt her finger once again tracing down his tattoo, and he smiled, guessing what she was so silently admiring. Probably wondering what it meant, too.

"Tenna' lye encenie au'. Lisse oloori," Seiya recited, smiling softly.

She moved behind him, tilting her head to the side to look at him; a light frown on her features, and a smile coming to her lips, in the most adorably curious way.

"That's what it says," he offered, returning the smile. "'Till we meet again. Sweet dreams," he translated for her. "Tenna' lye encenie au'. Lisse oloori."

"That sounds... melodic," she said, still frowning cutely. "And soft..."

"It's the ancient language," he explained. "From Kinmoku."

The smile on her face told him she really liked the sound of his native tongue. And a part of him felt somewhat flattered, and not surprised in the least at her saying it sounded melodic. She was, after all, a talented pianist. So of course she'd be able to pick up on the subtle musical underline that accompanied it.

"I've never heard it before," she said, tilting her head to a side; her chin resting over his shoulder.

"I don't really use it anymore," he offered, as an explanation.

"That's a shame," she stated, frowning lightly, and coming dangerously close to pouting. "It sounds beautiful."

"Hantale," he said, smiling, and nodding his head. "That means thank you."

Her smile widened just a little, as she moved around, standing up over the couch for a moment, just to turn around and then going back down. He took her hands in his as she sat down on his lap, making sure she wouldn't slip and fall backwards, and she smiled at his gesture while making herself comfortable, with her long, soft legs at each side of him.

"Say something else," she asked, smiling softly at him, as her hands went to rest over his shoulders again; her fingertips softly caressing his exposed skin.

He smiled at her, tilting his head to a side, as his hand reached up, gently taking one lock of soft blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Wen en' i' sul," he whispered. "That would be you," he offered, his smile widening upon the questioning, frowning expression on her face.

"And that means...?" she trailed off, lightly waving her head, asking for him to translate.

"Maiden of the Wind."

"Maiden?" she repeated, frowning lightly, obviously amused over the chosen adjective.

"Well, there's no exact translation for 'damsel'," he joked, chuckling when she lifted a questioning eyebrow at him.

Trust Haruka to complain about being called damsel. He was sure she would much prefer being called warrior or soldier. Even 'lady' might sound better to her ears than 'damsel'.

Holding her hands in his, fingers softly interlinking, gently playing, he looked into her green eyes, feeling like he could drown in them forever. Fighting off the words that came to his mind, knowing he could say them and then translate something else instead, and she would never really know the difference, he chose to say something else.

Something that was equally true; something that was somewhat safer to say out loud.

"Lle ier vanima," he whispered, softly.

Never breaking eye contact, and absolutely loving the curious smile that came to her features, as she kept on softly linking and playing with their joined hands; their fingertips gently brushing.

"You're beautiful," Seiya whispered again, this time for her to understand the words. And meaning ever single syllable, with all his heart.

And then something unexpected happened.

She blinked at him, once, as a soft tint of red came to her cheeks and she gulped. Her fingers stopping their gentle, playful movements, as she let his hands drop to her side, resting over her hips.

Without tearing her green eyes from his blue ones, she lifted her hands up and behind her neck, untying the knot that was keeping her babydoll in place. With slow movements, in what he could only read as a shy manner as her cheeks burned red, she let the ivory, laced material of her babydoll all the way down to her waist, uncovering her full, round breasts.

Still looking straight into his eyes, she took his hands in hers again and guided them to her naked breasts. Her eyes drifting close for a moment, and a soft, almost soundless gasp escaping her the moment he touched her, tentatively enclosing his fingers around her warm, soft skin. Her body slightly trembling upon his touch, she opened her eyes again; the desire, so evident in those green orbs of hers, as she reached forward, breaking the distance between their faces.

With his hands still gently touching her full breasts, all rational thought escaped him completely the second their lips met. Tongues dancing together, slowly, deeply, Seiya couldn't help himself, as he simply surrendered to her, completely.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:**Yes, I killed Kakyuu. I'm a terrible person, I know. But it served the story!

The babydoll is the one she bought on chap 2 (just so you know...)

The language is actually elvish. I like how it sounds, and I thought a made-up tongue was the right one to disguised as Kinmoku's native language. (Can you guess what were the words Seiya originally intended to say to her?) It does sound melodic, and I like it, so that's my almighty reason for picking that one out, 'cause I'm a Tolkien fan, and Lord of the Rings is probably the best epic story ever written!

And last, but by no means least, quite a moment to end the chap, right? I'm evil, I know. But I promise next chap would be so completely worth it! (or so I hope...)

Anyway! You know the deal already. Let me know what you think! :)


	14. Chapter 13

**13**

_(Censured! To read, go to blog. Or don't, and let's just say they finally did it)_

.-.

Several things came rushing to her mind, all at once, as she came crushing down from her cloud of ecstasy.

First, the feel Seiya's hot release, filling her completely, and the deep moan that escaped her, along with a delightful shiver that ran through her body at the unfamiliar, yet incredibly pleasurable feeling of him coming inside her so strongly.

And right after that, as if she had just came to herself after her body had decided to take over things the moment she saw him sitting on that dammed couch, she finally realized he was inside her.

He was _still_ inside her, breathing hard and calming himself down after his exploding orgasm.

She could feel his heart beating hard against his chest, as he laid on top of her. Not really crushing her down, but just... there... holding her.

And she could still feel that warm feeling, deep inside her. Reminding her she had just done the one thing she had promised herself she would never do.

She blinked, trying to fight the sinking feeling that settled deep inside her, as she put her hands on his bare chest, pushing him off. Completely ignoring the confused, questioning look he sent her, she sat up on the couch, hurriedly rearranging her now soaked thong, and covering herself up with the babydoll.

From the corner of her eye she saw him pulling his pants back up, and she shook her head, mindlessly brushing her short, sweaty blonde hair with her fingers as she tried to stand up.

"Haruka, what..."

"I have to go," she was fast to say, interrupting whatever it was he was going to say, and forcing her still shaky legs to support her.

"What...? Wait!" he exclaimed, taking her hand as she turned around to leave the room.

"I have to go," she said again, easily jerking her hand away and distancing herself from him, not really able to look into his blue eyes. "Goodbye, Seiya."

"Haruka!" she heard him calling after her, but she ignored him, fully stepping out of the room.

She caught Big Joe's dark eyes, standing a few feet away, and giving him a slight nod of her head, she turned around, hurriedly making her way to the changing rooms. Her green eyes blinking fast, as she desperately tried to keep the damned tears she could feel filling her eyes from falling down.

And, damn it, she could still feel him inside her!

She could still feel that strange, warm feeling, deep inside her. And she felt... opened... exposed... used...

She walked into the changing rooms, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself down. Completely ignoring the questioning look one of the girls sent her way, she went for her bag and clothes. Not bothering to change, she simply threw her black jacket on, putting her vintage slouchy boots on fast.

"Angel, what's wrong?" came Ginger's soft, worried question, as she stood from her vanity chair and walked up to the shaking blonde.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, taking her bag and tossing it over her shoulder, as she straightened herself up. She looked into the girl's amber eyes, and a soft, sad smile came to her lips, as she hugged her. "Take care of yourself, ok?" she whispered to her, before breaking the embrace and walking out of the room, through the small, back door that lead to the parking lot.

With shaky hands, she opened her car and stepped inside; wincing lightly when a rather unfamiliar feeling shot through her body the moment she sat down. It felt so strange...

Her hands tightly grabbing the steering wheel, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. She felt so stupid...

She shook her head, going to start the car, when she looked down on herself, noticing for the first time the warm, crimson liquid staining her inner thighs. That strange feeling still coming from deep within her, spreading all over her body, she couldn't fight the broken sob that escaped her.

She had been so, so terribly stupid...

.-.

"Haruka!" he called out for her, hurriedly working with the damn zipper and carelessly rearranging his shirt as he tried to go after her.

But the moment he put one foot out of the room, a strong hand pushed him back inside.

He blinked, surprised, and then he just grunted. His blue eyes meeting Big Joe's unfriendly black ones, as the guard stood by the door, blocking his way and staring at him.

"Easy, boy," Joe said, glaring at him.

He growled lowly; his hands clenching into hard fits for a moment. "Stay out of this, Big Joe," he said, warningly. "It's none of your business."

Black eyes narrowed at him then. "Everything that happens inside this club is of my business, boy," he said, in a dangerously low voice, as he was fast to put one strong hand against Seiya's chest, stopping him yet again from stepping out of the room. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to talk to her!" he exclaimed.

"No can do," Joe argued, shaking his head. "No one goes after my girls."

"Your girls?" Seiya repeated, frowning. "She's not one of your _girls_, Joe," he argued, mockingly accentuating his name. "Do you even know who she is?"

Again, black eyes narrowed at him. "Of course I know who she is. You think I'm stupid?"

He let out a frustrated sigh, massaging his temples for a moment. "I need to talk to her," he said, in a calmer, yet serious tone. "Look, I know her..."

"If you know her, then you know there's no way in talking her out of something once she's made up her mind," Joe said, interrupting him. "I've seen this a thousand times. Girls letting their guard down, falling into some guy's arms with their sweet words and empty promises..."

"That's not..."

"I've seen it before, boy," Joe interrupted again, frowning at him. "And trust me, it doesn't end pretty. But she's a smart one, so she's stepping out before it's too late," he said, doing a check out, looking at him up and down. "That is, if it's not too late already..."

Seiya grunted again, exasperated, narrowing his blue eyes at the damn guard. But when Big Joe threw something at him, he blinked, surprised, looking at the brown envelope he now held in his hand.

"You don't seem like a bad guy," Joe said, in what Seiya could guess was his friendly-talk tone of voice. "But I don't think I'd be seeing you around anymore," he said, at which Seiya simply frowned, confused. "Tonight was her last shift."

Again, he blinked; the frown on his handsome face deepening, as he opened the brown envelope. He looked up at Big Joe, and for the first time ever since he met the guy, a flash of sad understanding went through those black eyes.

"She wanted you to have that back," Joe said.

"Why?" he asked, completely lost now.

The tall black guy shook his shoulder for a moment. "I don't know, I didn't ask," he answered. "Is it all there?" he then asked. But when the black haired singer simple stared at him, that well known frown came back to Joe's features. "Count it," he ordered. "Is it all there?"

He looked at the content again, dumbly nodding his head, and Joe nodded his head too, sighing.

"Alright, then. Guess that should be it," he said, again nodding his head to the singer. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Kou," he said, now sounding polite. "You might wanna put yourself together before stepping out," he then pointed out, again looking him up and down.

Seiya frowned at him, not really knowing what to say, as he silently watched the tall, black guard stepping out of the room. He blinked, looking at the envelope again.

Yes, it was all there. Down to the last penny he had ever spent here, on her. Just to see her... and she had given it all back to him. All twenty one hundred dollars.


	15. Chapter 14

**14**

The silver convertible made its way into the house, turning off the lights and killing the engine immediately, not wanting to wake anyone up. And then she sat there, with her hands shakily grabbing the steering wheel, shutting her eyes closed tightly, as she tried to make the tears stop from rolling down her cheeks. With her forehead against the wheel and taking deep breaths, she commanded herself to calm down.

She knew Hotaru was already fast asleep, curled under the covers. And Setsuna was still at the Time Gate -or so she hoped, it was hard to know when the olive skinned Senshi would be around. But she knew Michiru could be up. Either playing her violin somewhere in the house, or watching some of those old movies she liked so much. And yet, she prayed for her aqua friend to be deeply asleep; she didn't want anyone seeing her like this, wanting to avoid all and any kind of inquiring questions...

But the moment the door of her car opened on its own accord, she knew her prayers hadn't been heard at all.

Why would they, anyway?

"Ruka," came Michiru's soft voice. The worried tone not escaping the tall blonde. "What happened?" she asked, gently putting her hands over the racer's, as she bent down to a squatting position.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde slowly turned her face to look into the concerned blue eyes of her best friend, and a small, sad smile came to her lips, as she desperately tried to put on her mask. But her own will betrayed her as a broken gasp escaped.

"Oh, Ruka..." Michiru whispered, hugging the blonde as she sobbed in her arms, unable to keep it in anymore.

With slow, gentle movements, she helped the racer out of the car, keeping her jacket tightly around her frame, although she knew Haruka's trembling was not because of the night's cold breeze. Holding her close, gently rubbing her back in a comforting manner, she took the car keys, locking the doors. But when the blonde turned around to follow her inside the house, Michiru noticed Haruka's state of clothing, and the dried blood on her thighs.

And she panicked.

"Haruka," she mumbled, as a wave of fear and an incredibly strong rage against whoever dared to hurt the blonde invaded her. "What happened?" she asked, seriously, trying hard to keep her anger from pouring out in her voice. "Did this guy hurt you?"

The blonde shook her head, sniffling. "No," she whispered, softly.

Michiru frowned, cupping the blonde's face to make her look at her, trying to search those teary green eyes. The hurt in there was enough to break her heart.

"He didn't... hurt me," the blonde whispered again. "Like any other fucking mistake in my life, I did it all by myself," she said, wiping her tears with her hands. "I didn't need any help with it."

Not really knowing what to say, Michiru simply let her arms go around the blonde's waist, hugging her close and gently rubbing her back as once again the soft, broken sobs filled the night.

She wanted to know what happened. What could have possibly happened to make her tall racer friend this broken. She could guess why there was blood in between Haruka's legs. And considering how into this guy she was, and knowing Haruka wouldn't even let him touch her at all if he didn't mean anything to her, it wasn't such a surprise.

So why was she so... heartbroken?

But first, she needed to calm her down. And she needed to get her out of those blood tainted clothes, too.

Still holding her close, they both made their way into the house. Not bothering in turning on the lights, the aquamarine haired woman guided the softly sobbing blonde into the bathroom. Opening the faucet, she helped her pouring fresh water in her teary, redden face, receiving a sad, but still grateful smile in return.

"You should take a shower," Michiru suggested, in a soft, smoothing voice, as she gently moved one blonde strand out of Haruka's eyes. "I'll go get you some clean clothes, and make you some tea, ok?"

Numbly, Haruka nodded her head before burying her face in the towel, taking deep breaths to try to calm herself down again. She heard the shower, and then the door closing, and she let the towel fall from her hands, as she contemplated the image the mirror gave back to her. And the sight of her own eyes, red and puffy, made her want to punch herself, while the sight of the blood stained babydoll made her want to start to cry again.

Disgusted with herself, she took the babydoll off in one fast, swift motion, soon taking the thong off as well, carelessly leaving it in a pool on the floor, and she stepped into the shower. With the warm water pouring down on her tall, tired body, she closed her eyes, letting the steam engulf her completely. Hoping, praying it would take the memories away, knowing she would never feel clean again.

How could she be so stupid? What was she thinking, having sex with him like that?

Another sob escaped her and she growled, angry at herself. Grabbing the sponge and pouring shower gel, she started scrubbing her body, angrily cleaning her thighs. Desperately trying to clean herself from him. To take his scent off of her. To erase the memory of his hands on her.

_Stupid, goddamned alien_, she cursed him mentally.

But deep down inside, she knew she had no one to blame, but herself. She was the one making the rules. She was the one who was supposed to have control.

But with him, she simply couldn't. She knew she should have put an end to their stupid games the moment it started to mutate into something else. But her damned curiosity wouldn't let her. And then she had stupidly started to want something else.

And she got it, alright. Just not the way she wanted...

Not like that. Not on a freaking couch, with him paying for it.

True, she had given him his money back. All of it, not even caring about the fact that the club kept sixty percent of the charge. She had wanted him to have it all back, to make it somewhat real, at least for her.

Ironically enough, in the end, she had been the one putting money out of her own pocket in exchange for their games. In exchange for tonight. But he hadn't known that, not on that moment. And although she knew he had probably figured it out by now -if Joe had indeed given him the envelope-, he still had take his wallet out, paying for the service.

No matter how she looked at it, money was still in between. And it simply wasn't real...

"Haruka?" she heard Michiru's soft, muffled voice from the other side of the door, and she shook her head, turning off the shower and taking a clean towel.

She opened the curtain, smiling when she found Michiru standing there, with a soft smile on her face, and the blonde's after-shower, puffy, comfy cotton robe. She helped her into the robe, taking a towel herself, and playfully throwing it over Haruka's head.

"You're dripping," she joked, lightly, using Haruka's own silly joke-line whenever the aquamarine haired woman would walk around the house, with her long, curly hair dripping water everywhere. And she giggled softly when the blonde chuckled, taking the towel around her head and massaging her short blonde locks. "You hungry? Want me to make you something to..."

"No, I'm ok," Haruka interrupted, shaking her head.

She cupped the blonde's cheek with one hand, in a soft, soothing manner, looking into her sad green eyes. "Go to bed," she instructed. "I'll clean everything up here, and bring you your tea," she said, softly. "And then we can talk, if you want," she then added, knowing the blonde wouldn't let a word out unless she really wanted to.

Or if she really needed to...

Haruka nodded her head, making her way to her bedroom, and Michiru let out a sigh, frowning, as her blue eyes followed her friend's tall frame until it disappeared behind her bedroom door. Making her way into the kitchen fast, she took the already boiling water and poured it into a cup with the awaiting tea, and then she made her way back to Haruka's room.

She found the blonde already in her bed, curled under the covers. She was not crying anymore, but somehow, looking at her now was even worse than her previous tears; with nothing but a few blonde strands peeking out from under the covers, laying on her side and with her knees up to her chest. Her eyes lost at some point in the night sky she could see from her window.

"Ruka," she softly called out to her, laying herself on the bed right behind the blonde and hugging her.

"He said it was his birthday," the blonde whispered, so softly Michiru was barely able to catch her words. "He told me it was his birthday, and he looked so sad... and then he started saying all these things in that stupid language, and then..."

"You slept with him."

It wasn't a question, but Haruka nodded her head nonetheless, sniffling softly.

"Did he... did he force you?" Michiru asked, softly.

"No," the blonde whispered again, slightly shaking her head. "He was... really nice... about... you know..."

Michiru frowned, gently caressing her wet blonde locks. "Then... I don't understand... what happened?"

Haruka let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. "I put an end to it," she finally answered, in a low, hoarse voice. "I made sure he got his money back, and then I walked out of there for good," she whispered. "It's only a matter of time, right? Until everything goes back to normal... and I can..."

She trailed off for a moment, and Michiru held her tighter.

"And you can do what? Forget about him?" she asked, softly.

The blonde took a deep breath, closing her eyes again for a moment. "I'd settle with being able to hate him again," she finally whispered, as another soft, chocked whimper escaped her. "Just as much as he hates me."

"What are you talking about? Why are you so sure he hates you?"

"Because!" Haruka exclaimed, in a chocked, broken voice, and she angrily wiped the tears that had started to run down her cheeks again. "Because it's _me_, ok? He can't stand me, and I hate his guts and... that's what we _do_! We _hate_ each other!"

"Come on, Ruka, he was there every Thursday just to see you..."

"You don't have to like someone to want them," the blonde pointed out. "I'm not his type," she said, when Michiru did nothing but stare at her, frowning. "He's more into sweet, cute, pretty girls, alright? Girls like Usagi, or you. But not me. Never someone like me..."

"Thanks for the compliment somewhere in there," Michiru tried to joke lightly, gently squeezing the blonde's arms for a moment. "But you can be just as cute, and you're a beautiful woman, Ruka."

"It was just a game," the blonde said, after a moment of silence. "It was a stupid game, and it fucked everything up, and I... I wish he'd never came back..." she trailed off, sniffling and holding her pillow tight against herself.

And Michiru simply laid there, holding her close and soothingly caressing her back, not really knowing what to say to make her feel better. But then something about what she had found out so far clicked in her mind, and she frowned.

"Ruka..." she softly called out to her. Could it be? There was only one guy that fit into all the things the blonde had said.

As crazy as it sound to her, there was only one guy... and, wasn't his birthday coming up soon? She wasn't really sure...

"Who is he?" she finally asked, in a soft whisper, trying not to push too far, knowing the blonde would only fold back and shut herself down completely.

The silence filled the room then, with nothing but the sounds of the night and Haruka's soft sniffling. Frowning, Michiru silently contemplated the blonde's profile as her green eyes were back at staring out the window.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Haruka turned around, hiding her face in the violinist's neck; her sniffling and quiet sobs being softly muffled, until finally, in a low, husky, trembling voice, she whispered the one name Michiru had already guessed.

"Seiya," the blonde whispered, brokenly. "It's Seiya..."

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **I know, I know, what about Seiya's part? I was planning on putting that on this chap, like the two sides of the story, right? But somehow it felt wrong, so that's gonna have to wait till next chap, and that's why this one is shorter than the previous ones... Hope you guys won't hate me too much for that :p


	16. Chapter 15

**15**

He turned around trying to block his opponent, wiping the sweat out of his forehead.

Two weeks. It's been two long, miserable weeks since the last time he saw her.

And he missed her... so much...

He bounced the ball and threw it out, in what could have been a clear, perfect shot, if not for his opponent jumping right behind him, making him lose his balance. The ball ending on his opponent's hands instead of going through the hoop.

Pissed off, he growled, pushing his opponent off his back. His elbow meeting a well toned stomach hard, soon follow by a set of colorful curses. And he turned around for a moment, watching the silvery haired man trying to catch his breath while massaging his now sore stomach; a frown upon his handsome face, and his lime green eyes throwing daggers at him.

"What the fuck, man?" Yaten asked, obviously pissed off. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's not my fault you can't play properly," he answered, turning back around and looking at the other player, as Taiki simply stood there, with the ball tucked easily between his forearm and his side, the other hand on his hips, and an equally questioning glare upon his face. "Are we playing or what?" he asked, when Taiki didn't move at all.

"What's wrong with you?" the tall brunette asked, instead.

"Nothing's wrong," he grunted. "Now, let's play."

"No," Taiki said, shaking his head. "Not if you're going to keep on being like this..."

"It's a fucking game!" Seiya argued.

"Since when basketball is about beating the crap out of us?" Yaten demanded, furious now.

"Fine!" the black haired singer yelled, turning around. "If you guys don't want to play, then I'm off."

"Come on, Seiya, that's not..." Taiki tried to stop him, but Seiya kept on walking, completely ignoring him.

"What? Did your mysterious lover break up with you or something?" Yaten asked, yelling after him.

That stopped him. He turned around, dangerously narrowing his eyes towards the shorter man.

Yaten blinked, before a frown came to his features. "That's it, huh?" he said. "What? You're not banging her anymore and you're taking it out on us?"

"Shut up," Seiya said, in a low, warning voice.

"Or maybe you haven't fucked her yet?" Yaten taunted. "Is that it? She's not giving in?"

Seiya growled at him, taking a few long, fast strides towards the shorter man and grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt, looking straight into his lime green eyes.

"Hey!" Taiki exclaimed, jumping in between them fast and looking at the enraged singer. "We're just worried about you, man," he tried to reason. "You've been acting all weird for over a week now."

"That's _my_ problem," Seiya growled. "What's it to you?"

"I'm sorry, but when you start to act like an jackass and try to make me throw up my own fucking stomach, you make it _our_ problem too," Yaten growled back at him. "And what's so special about this chick, anyway? She's probably just some stupid brat playing with you. I'm sure you can find yourself someone else..."

"Shut up!" Seiya yelled, interrupting him. And the only reason why he didn't jump to Yaten's neck was Taiki's strong grip stopping him. "You don't know what you're talking about, so shut the fuck up!"

"Seiya, come on!" Taiki exclaimed, trying to calm him down. "Is this why you've been acting so weird lately? Because of some girl?"

"She's not just 'some girl', alright?" Seiya corrected him, yelling again. "You don't know the first thing about her, so just... drop it."

Noticing the sad tone in his voice, Yaten's features softened a little, as he looked into his troubled blue eyes. "Come on, man, talk to us," he tried to coop, in a calmer, softer voice. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" the singer exclaimed; his hands going through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't... I... I don't understand..." he trailed off. He let out another sigh, closing his eyes for a moment and shaking his head. "I just want to be alone right now," he finally said, turning around to leave.

"Seiya..." Taiki called out to him, obviously worried.

"I'll see you guys later," Seiya said, waving his hands but not turning around, walking up to his car.

He didn't mean to be so rude towards Yaten. He had wanted to take out his frustrations with the game, but soon extended it towards both his brothers. And Yaten's words had hit the spot, right on.

Two weeks...

After the shock and desperation that followed her leaving that room, he had spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, unable to sleep as the memories kept on filling his mind. Her smell, her private, sensual scent; the image of those green eyes, filled with passion and desire and surrender...

He had tried everything to reach her, to talk to her. He had turned his place around, looking for that old phone book, knowing he had the number of the Outers' house somewhere in there. By now he knew their answering machine's welcome message by heart, though he had never actually left a message, not really knowing what to say to a freaking machine, and guessing his message would either get erased or ignored. Or both.

And whenever the answering machine wasn't the one picking up on the other side, Michiru was. With nice words and her soft voice, the violinist would always say the same thing; Haruka was not home, and she didn't know when she'd be back.

He found it strange, to say the least, the way Michiru sounded at times; somewhat nervous, as if she was out of words. He couldn't remember a time when the elegant, polite, well centered violinist had ever been nervous about anything. The aquamarine woman he knew always kept her poise, and she definitively had a clear, out straight, and sometimes even acid choice of words to express herself with, even if she always managed to -somehow- sound polite and elegant while doing it.

The conversation always went the same way.

"I'm sorry, Seiya, but... she's... she's not home right now. I think she went out... to the track to practice, and... well, that might take a few long hours..."

"Could you please ask her to call me back?" he would always say, to then give both his cellphone, and his apartment's number. "I... I really need to talk to her..."

"I'll tell her you called," the violinist would say back to him. "I'm really sorry, Seiya..."

So, Michiru knew.

It was the only reasonable explanation he could find to her out of character behavior, even if it was over the phone.

But the racer never returned his calls.

She didn't want to see him, and she certainly didn't want to talk to him either. If her silence hadn't been clear enough for him, she made sure he got the message straight the one time he went to the tracks, four days ago.

There he was, sitting on the grandstands along with a few other people. His blue eyes, covered by his sunglasses, following the red and white racing car practically flying around the track. And then the car turned around suddenly as the driver hit the breaks, the tires screeching against the pavement and then coming to an impeccable, but still impressive -and even dangerous to most people- stop right next to the pit crew, in what he could guess was Haruka's way of having a little bit of fun while practicing. And maybe even annoying the middle age man that started yelling at her the second she stepped out of the car, taking her helmet off and shaking her head, tossing her blonde bangs off her eyes and smiling while the middle age man waved his baseball cap around like a crazy man. Probably scolding her, and getting even more exasperated at her smiling face.

A smile that completely disappeared of her face the second she spotted him. And just like that, she disappeared inside the garage.

He had tried to follow, to talk to her and try to understand what exactly was going on through that blonde head of hers. But a security guard had stopped him from getting anywhere near the garage and the tracks' facilities. And although he knew the guard hadn't been exactly lying when saying it was a restricted area and he couldn't get in, he also knew one particular blonde racer woman had probably have something to do with the guard stopping him and blocking his way.

He walked into his apartment and threw the keys over the coffee table, taking the remote control and turning on the TV, both out of habit and to fill the reining silence, as he made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he stood there for a moment, not really looking at its content but rather simply staring.

He knew it hadn't all been a game. It couldn't be.

Yes, it had started as a game. A private, secret game they both agreed on. And he wondered what made him agree to it in the first place... Curiosity? Surprise, at finding her in such a place, and finding her so unbelievably attractive and sensual?

He had been able to recognize -and even admit to himself- the physical attraction pretty early on their game. A factor that, even if she did try to hide it with her jokes and her mocking comments, has been there for the both of them. Undeniable. Pulsing through them on their every encounter, both inside and out of the club. A strong pulse of raw, pure sexual desire that set its own rules, leaving them with nothing left to do but follow. And week after week, their masks kept on getting weaker, more transparent, more vulnerable, until they weren't there anymore.

And he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had seen through him, reading the truth in his eyes and discovering all his secrets. Maybe that was why she was pushing him away. Maybe she was scared, or unsure. Maybe it was too much for her to handle.

Or, maybe, she really didn't want him.

He shook his head, closing the fridge. No, that couldn't really be it. He refused to believe it.

Admittedly, there were many things about her he didn't know. But he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't have let a simple game go that far. She was a proud woman after all, and although he knew she enjoyed a challenge, and she enjoyed winning even more, he knew, she would never jeopardize her pride, her integrity, herself, just for the sake of some game.

Because, what could she possibly win by that? What could she possibly prove with it? That she could have anyone she wanted? Even him? That she could make him want her with just one look?

She had known that from the very beginning.

So why was she hiding? Why was she avoiding him like this? Has it really been just a game to her? Or maybe she thought it was a game for him... but, weren't his eyes transparent enough? Hadn't she been able to see...?

Didn't she know? She had his heart in her hands, and he needed to know... was she unaware, or she simply didn't care?

He needed to talk to her, somehow. He needed to come up with a way to see her, and talk to her.

He needed her to know.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** Another shorty (don't hate me!)

Just like with the last one, adding something more to this would ruined the mood (imo), so I couldn't really make the story go on to the next "scene"

Anyway! You guys know the deal already, so let me know what you think! ;p


	17. Chapter 16

**16**

"Ok, so, the leak is in there," Rei said, pointing at a corner on the inside. "So it must be... somewhere up... there... right?" she then said, pointing at the roof.

They were standing on the backyard, as they were trying to figure out where exactly was the main problem that needed to be fixed.

Right next to Rei, Ami was looking up at the roof, with one hand shielding her eyes from the sun, as Haruka was placing the ladder right next to the marked spot, and Makoto readied herself to go up. Behind them, Michiru and Setsuna, kneeling next to the paint cans, with brushes and paint rollers around them, had stopped their task of readying the paint to contemplate the preparations.

They had all came to help Rei, since the leak wasn't the only problem she had right now. After getting the tiles, along with the paint and all the material she needed, everyone had pretty much talked her out of spending unnecessary money on manpower, when they all could help her out. So while Makoto and Rei were going to explore the roof and try to find the leak, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru were in charge of painting.

Ami, Minako and Usagi were in charge of cleaning the yard, but the last two, along with one little black haired girl, were simply sitting under a tree, doing nothing at all but staring at them.

"Be careful, you guys," Minako said, the moment Makoto put one feet over the ladder.

"Why are you here, again?" Rei asked, turning around and arching a questioning eyebrow to the sitting trio.

"Someone has to make sure there's no accidents," the blonde answered, smiling brightly. "Besides, we came to help you out, Rei. You know that."

"You're not really helping," Ami put in, before the Miko could say anything mean that would only lead to an argument.

"Just try not to fall down and break your neck," Usagi said, standing up now and hugging the black haired young woman. "I like you better when you're alive."

"No one's breaking their neck, Usagi," Rei said, rolling her eyes, and pushing the petite blonde away. "And if it happens, we can always ask Sets here to turn back time and fix it."

One dark green eyebrow went up at that. "Glad to know you have a wild card under your sleeve," she said, shaking her head.

"You sure you don't want me to go up instead?" Haruka asked, tossing her blonde bangs out of her eyes with one hand, and easily resting her other hand against the ladder as she looked at both Rei and Makoto.

"No, it's ok," Rei said, smiling at her. "But thanks for offering anyway..."

"We heard you girls might need some help here," came a male voice, making them all turn around towards the voice.

.-.

He followed Taiki and Yaten up the Temple's stairs and to the back, not really thrilled about the general idea of being there. He really just wanted to be alone right now. But he had promised both Usagi and Rei that he would help out. He could only hope their normal bickering would help him get his mind off Her.

Shaking his head and commanding himself to stop thinking about her already, he let out a sigh, burying his hands on his jean pockets.

But the moment he raised his gaze again and his blue eyes met green ones, his heart stopped dead on his ribcage.

There she was. Standing next to the ladder, with a surprised expression written all over her face. And she looked simply beautiful, wearing a teal plaid loosen up shirt with her sleeves rolled up her arms, pencil blue jeans, and black flat leather boots over it. Her short blonde hair dancing in the soft breeze, and her green orbs looking right back at him for the split of a second, before she narrowed her eyes, turning her face around.

.-.

She panicked.

The moment she heard Taiki's voice, her heart simply stopped beating, fearing _he_ would be there as well. And of course he was. Why wouldn't he?

Damn it, she didn't want to see him!

She turned her face around, meeting Michiru's big, worried blue eyes, trying to figure out if maybe the violinist knew about him coming here today. But the expression on Michiru's face told her she was as surprised as Haruka was.

"Hi, guys!" Makoto exclaimed, greeting them, soon followed by a rather large echo, as everyone went to say hi to the trio.

"Hey, girls," she heard him saying, and against her better judgment, she looked up at him, only to meet his midnight blues again. "Hey..."

"Kou," she acknowledged him, nodding her head once, before turning around. "I'll go get the tiles," she informed, desperate to get away from him.

.-.

"Ok, thanks! The boxes are in the kitchen!" Rei exclaimed after the tall blonde, and smiling up to the newly arrived. "And thanks for coming, guys. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Seiya mumbled, frowning for a moment. "I... I'll go and help bring the tiles," he soon added, using the same excuse to go after her.

He walked inside, and never having entered the Temple from the back before, it took him a few seconds to reoriented himself and find the kitchen. A large, wooden table was right in the middle of the room, with large flour spots over it, and a few utensils scattered around.

He found her standing next to the counter, with her hands resting on it and her back to the door. He heard her letting out a sigh, that even to his ears resembled a low growl, before she let her hands go through her short hair.

God, he had missed her so much...

"Haruka..."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, turning around and frowning at him, before turning back around and grabbing one of the boxes that were resting on the counter next to her. Taking a few, fast strides towards him, she shoved the box into his chest.

"Here," she said, in a commanding voice. "Give these to Rei."

He blinked, surprised at both her tone of voice and her cold, distant reaction towards him. "Ok..." he mumbled, frowning now, as he put the box on the table. "But, can we first talk?"

"You came here to help out, right?" she said, not really answering his question. "So do that, and go help," she said, walking past him, and completely ignoring him.

He blocked her way, grabbing her by her forearm and making her turn around to look at him. But as soon as he noticed her tightly clenched jaw and her narrowed eyes, he let go of her, taking a step backwards and looking straight into her eyes.

"Get out of my way, Kou," she demanded, frowning at him.

"No," he answered her, frowning too. "We need to talk..."

"There's nothing to talk about," she interrupted him, trying to walk pass him again.

But, again, he blocked her way, stopping her. "Could you just... stop avoiding me for a second?"

"Why?" she finally asked, with her hands up in the air in a questioning, exasperated manner. "Why should I? You've already got what you wanted. So what now? It's not enough?"

"No!" he exclaimed, honestly. "Of course it's not enough! Do you really..."

"I'm not a fucking whore!" she hissed, interrupted him, and obviously trying really hard to keep her voice down.

"That's not what I..."

"You made a whore out of me," the blonde said, not letting him say anything at all and poking his chest with one strong hand. "Do you have any idea how that feels? Uh, do you?" she asked; her green eyes dangerously narrowed, radiating nothing but anger at him. "Isn't that what you wanted? To prove you could have me? Well, congratulations, Kou! Game over, you won. Now leave me the fuck alone!"

She pushed him off, going to the door, but he stopped her. This time, not caring if she knocked him dead or not. He grabbed her by both her arms, making her spin around again and face him, willing to make her listen.

And what the hell was she talking about? Has it really been a game to her?

"Game over?" he asked, frowning. "What the hell, Haruka? You started this, remember?" he pointed out, keeping a hold on her arms as she kept on trying to jerk away from him. "You started this, _you_ made the rules. You drove me nuts, making me crazy about you, and now it's _my_ fault?" he asked, getting angrier by the second, as she simply looked away from him. "Look at me!" he exclaimed, shaking her. "You loved every second of it, and you know it."

"Let go of me," she demanded, in a low, dangerous voice.

"Look at me!" he exclaimed again.

And she did. And there was still nothing in her eyes but anger and fury.

Was it really all a game?

"What the hell do you want?" she yelled back at him, putting both her hands on his chest and pushing him away.

.-.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rei asked, as she stepped into the hallway, alerted by the sudden yelling.

"What's with all the yelling?" Usagi asked at the same time.

Yaten was right behind them, just stepping into the hallway in time to see Seiya's body crushing against the table and Haruka glaring at him, and he made a move to step in and separate them. But a hand stopped him from doing so, and he turned around only to come face to face with Michiru.

"Don't," she simply said, shaking her head, as she stepped in front of them, blocking their way to the kitchen.

The silvery haired man frowned at her. "But..."

"They need to talk," Michiru insisted, not moving from her spot.

Realization finally hit him at that, and his light green eyes went wide opened, looking at Michiru as if the violinist had grown a second head.

.-.

"You!" Seiya yelled back, completely ignoring everyone and all the commotion in the hallway, looking straight into Haruka's green eyes. "I want _you_! All of you!"

"No, you don't," she argued. "You want Angel."

"Damn right I do!" he agreed, nodding his head. And when she, once again, tried to leave the kitchen, he grabbed her wrists, making her lose her balance and crush against him. "Damn it, Haruka, I'm not made of fucking stone!" he admitted. "But I also want the fearless car racer. The one that can outrun _anyone_, and look so goddamn beautiful while doing so. The seductress that can drive me crazy with desire with just one smile, and the warrior that can beat the crap out of me, both with her fits and with her words," he said, shaking her again when she kept on trying to free herself. "I want the strong, confident woman that's not afraid to show exactly what she's made of. The one that puts her heart into everything she does, the one that would do anything for those she cares about."

She closed her eyes then, clenching her jaw and her hands, as he kept a strong hold on her wrists. Damn it, was she even listening to him?

Did she care... at all?

"I want _you_. You, Haruka," he insisted, in a lower voice, not knowing what else to say to make her understand. "Look me in the eyes and tell me this was just a game for you," he said, begging for her to look at him. "Say it, and I'll leave you alone."

But when nothing but silence welcomed his ears, he let go of her wrists, taking a step backwards and looking at her. And she simply stood there; hands in fits hanging from her frame, and looking at some point on the table.

She was ignoring him. He was standing right there, in front of her, and she was simply ignoring him...

He let his hands go through his hair in an exasperated, desperate manner, as the saddest, smallest of smiles came to his lips.

"You started this," he said to her. "You wanted to prove you could have power over anyone, even me. You wanted to drive me crazy... to have me at your feet," he simply stated, lowering his gaze for a moment, as he could feel the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

But he didn't care. He simply didn't care anymore...

"Well, congratulations, Haruka. I'm in love with you," he finally confessed, in such a sad, broken tone, that it actually made her look up at him. Green eyes going wide open at his words. "Mission accomplished," he added, his voice breaking its strength, as he took another step backwards, looking at her one last time.

And then he turned around, giving her what she obviously wanted. He simply turned around and left the kitchen, stepping into the hallway, and only now really noticing everyone in there. Not really caring what they could have heard, what they would say or think, he walked past them all, completely ignoring Yaten's hand when the shorter man tried to stopped him.

He didn't even know how he made it out down the Temple's stairs, but soon he found himself in his car, driving down the street and not really knowing where to go from there.

He didn't really care, either. He just wanted to get away...

"Fuck!" he yelled, hitting the steering wheel with both hands, as the tears he'd been holding all this long threatened with pouring down his eyes.

With no destination in mind, he stepped on the gas, turning on the radio.

It has been all a game. It never meant anything...

How could he be so stupid? How could he be that blind? Of course it didn't mean anything! Just because he had been stupid enough to let his guard down, to let his heart get in the way, allowing her to walk over him, to crash him down and tear him apart, didn't mean she had to feel the same.

Yes, she was hurt too. But she had walked out of the game with a hurt pride, and with Seiya's broken heart within her hands.

He found himself near the bay, and he turned to the left, parking his car on the viewpoint; a rather large observation deck right next to the high way, overlooking the scenery down below. Letting his eyes go to the cloudless sky, he found it ironic, the way the sun shone brightly up there.

His cellphone went off, and he turned it down, not even bothering on checking, as he already knew who was calling. But he was not in the mood to talk to them. Or to anyone, for that matter.

Letting out a long, deep breath, he raised his hands, massaging his temples and trying to calm himself down. But when a particular song sounded on the radio, talking about a dancing, enchanting woman, he lost it.

He hit it, hard and fast, shutting in off and breaking it down, all at once. The metal keys on it cutting his knuckles, and warm, red blood pouring down his fingers. He cursed, holding his wounded hand for a moment, before hitting the steering wheel again.

"Fuck!" he yelled again, hitting the wheel, over and over. Letting out his frustration, his pain, until the tears finally started falling.

He closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of his seat, letting his hands go through his hair. For the first time in two weeks, he finally let it all out.

And he cried. Soft, silent, broken tears started running down his cheeks; every crystal drop burning him, cutting deep within his heart and soul.

He had nothing left, but emptiness and pain. He had lost it all; he had put it all in, gambling his own heart, and he had lost. And now there was nothing left to do, but cry.

He loved her... so much... and he knew, he would give anything, anything at all -even his own life-, to be able to go back in time and into that damned club again. And then make time stop, to stay forever there, in her arms. With her green eyes looking in on him, and her soft, sided smile. Even if it didn't mean anything. Even if it was nothing but an act. If he could just... stay there... just to be with her. If it didn't mean anything to her, then at least he could be happy, feeling her near him.

But she wasn't near him now, and she would never be again. It had never meant anything but a simple game. A game he was doomed to lose the moment he fell for her. But, how could he not?

He wished he hadn't. Now he wished he could turn back time, and never make it into Fiery Tales. To never see her there, to never discover what she truly was like. To never let their game start at all, and to make this pain go away.

And so, he cried. Hoping the tears would ease his pain, somehow. Praying he could let it all out, to then be left empty. With no broken heart inside his chest.

He cried, like never before in his life; unashamed, broken, and lost.


	18. Chapter 17

**17**

Her mind was a fuss, and she could feel everything around her spinning around. She saw him turning around and leaving, and she couldn't even move. She couldn't even blink.

What was that? Did he just...?

She blinked, confused, dizzy. Resting against the counter, she let out the breath she never realized she was holding. And as she let it out, a sob escaped her, and tears flooded her eyes. Her legs gave out on her, slipping through the counter and onto the floor, and still trying to understand what exactly had just happened.

"Haruka..." she heard Michiru's soft, worried voice, as a hand came to rest upon her shoulder.

She realized she was shaking when her trembling hands went to grab the violinist's arms. Her fingers enclosing tightly around the blue material of the cashmere sweater, as the tears finally broke off her eyes, cascading down her cheeks.

"What was that?" Rei softly asked to no one in particular, obviously confused out of her mind, as she stood at the kitchen's door. Hotaru, Ami, Makoto and Minako were standing right next to the Miko, just as surprised and confused as Rei was, as they looked at the crying blonde on the floor.

The question made her look up at her for a moment, opening and closing her mouth a few times. But no words came out, and another sob escaped her.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Michiru asked, softly and worriedly, making green, teary eyes look back at her.

Again, she opened and closed her mouth, unable to even find her own voice.

Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she say anything at all? Everything had happened so fast... and he looked so sad... so hurt... because of her. Because she couldn't find the words; she couldn't say it.

And he had walked away...

She cried harder then, realizing she had no one to blame but herself. Because he was right; it had been her game, her rules.

Her silence.

"Haruka?" came Usagi's soft voice, as the petite blonde knelt in front of the desperately crying young woman. Her big blue eyes filled with sorrow, and understanding.

"I-I... I'm sorry... I can't..." she mumbled, chocking on her own words and not even knowing what to say.

"Sh, calm down," Michiru whispered in a soothing voice. "Breathe... just, calm down..."

"Haruka, get up," came Setsuna's strong, demanding, yet somehow neutral voice.

"Setsuna!" Michiru exclaimed, in a reprimanding voice.

"Get up!" the olive skinned woman exclaimed, completely ignoring the violinist. "Sweet Selene, Haruka, what is wrong with you?" she asked, now in a more gentler voice, but still somewhat demanding. "Look, I know you're not asking for my opinion here, and I know it's not my place to say anything, but... damn it, Haruka, stop being so goddamn proud already!"

The blonde blinked up at her, frowning and sniffling. "What?" she was able to say, in barely a trembling whisper.

"You've been moping around for _days_!" Setsuna exclaimed, raising her hands in pure exasperation. But her magenta eyes showed nothing but concerned, as she knelt down right in front of the still trembling, crying woman and gently caressing the shaky hands she still held around Michiru's sweater. "I didn't know why, and I know how much you love your privacy, so I didn't ask. But now I know! And I know it's not my business, but you're my friend, so I'm making it my business," she said, now standing up again and crossing her arms over her chest. "So stop being so stubborn, get off that floor, take that pride of yours and shove it up where the sun don't shine, and go tell him how you really feel!"

"She does have a point there," Usagi said, shaking her shoulders and looking at Haruka, smiling softly.

She blinked; the tears still rolling down her face as a blush came to her cheeks. She saw Usagi standing up, and grabbing the small notepad resting on the table. She wrote something in it, tore off the small page, and then knelt down in front of Haruka again, handing her the piece of paper.

"Here," Usagi said, with the softest, most understanding, honest smile the tall blonde had ever seen in her.

And she looked at the small paper; reading Usagi's sloppy, hurried handwriting, and the address she had written there. And she blinked again, confused; a frown coming to her blushing, crying face, and she looked back up and into her Princess's blue eyes.

"Not sure he'll be there right now..." Usagi said, tilting her head to a side. "But it's worth a shot, don't you think?"

"I..." she started to mumble, still frowning and sobbing softly.

"What are you waiting for?" Minako asked, smiling widely and winking at her. "Go after him!"

Michiru smiled, taking Haruka's hands and helping her to stand up. "Go," Michiru said, softly; her smile never leaving her delicate features.

She sniffled, looking around at her friends' smiling faces for a moment. But it was Usagi's smile the one that meant more to her. Because Haruka had always suspected her Princess had been a little... infatuated... by the singer.

He had been there for her, supporting her, looking after her, loving her; cheering her up and making her smile when everything had started to go from bad to worse, between Mamoru's disappearance and Galaxia's minions' constant attacks. He had rightfully won a privileged, special place in the Moon Princess's heart, and even though she had never truly returned his feelings, she had been flattered, at the very least, by his affections.

And she knew Usagi well enough to know, the Princess would do anything in her power to stop anyone from hurting other people, specially those she deeply cared about. And now here she was, softly and lovingly smiling back at the tall racer, encouraging her to just go for him.

She saw her nodding her head, in that sweet, almost childish manner of hers, and Haruka smiled. A mix of a chuckle and a sob escaping her as she did so, wiping the tears off her eyes and straightening herself up.

.-.

"Go get your man!" Makoto said, smiling, as the tall blonde racer stepped out of the kitchen, almost running, and disappearing from their sight. And the tall brunette let out a dreamy, happy sigh, before a frown came to her face, and she turned back around to look at her friends. "Just for the record..." she started to say. "That was _Haruka_, going after a _guy_... who just happens to be _Seiya_... who just said he's _in love_ with her... right?"

"Yes, that seems about right," Ami said, nodding her head, and slightly frowning.

Green eyes blinked at that, as Makoto shook her shoulders. "Ok, just checking..."

"Am I the only one here who wonders how exactly did _that _happen?" Rei asked, frowning.

"No," Minako answered her. "You're not the only one..."

"Seems I'm getting a new papa," Hotaru mumbled, shoving her hands in her jean pockets and shrinking her shoulders.

"Well, that's really up to them now," Setsuna said, smiling at her, as she started to make her way out of the kitchen, passing a loving arm around the girl's shoulders. "We can only hope for the best."

"You're not surprised," Usagi pointed out, arching a questioning eyebrow towards the now quiet aquamarine haired violinist. "Why are you _not_ surprised?"

Michiru smiled then, innocently shaking one shoulder. "Come on, we have a roof to fix, and walls to paint," she said, following Setsuna and making her way out.

"Aw, come on!" Usagi whined, hitting the floor with one foot. "I wanna know!"

"Let's get to work," the violinist simply said, shoving her nose up in the air and disappearing from the kitchen.

.-.

A soft, electronic bell sound reached her ears, and the door of the elevator opened up. And she stood there, opening and closing her hands, and staring at the hallway extending itself in front of her. Her feet suddenly glued themselves to the floor, and the sound of her own heart wildly beating against her chest thundering in her ears.

What was she doing? What if he didn't want to see her now? What if he refused to open the door for her?

What was she going to say to him?

She had reached the apartment building in record time, even for her, and after parking her car and spending a good ten minutes deliberating with herself -just like she was doing now-, she had stepped out of her car and walked up to the building's entry door. Taking advantage of an old lady walking out of the building, she had held the door opened for the lady to step out, and then, before any question could be thrown her way, she had hurriedly made it to the elevator.

A beeping sound alerted her, and she reached out her hand before the doors could close again. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the elevator, taking long, fast steps towards the designated door number.

But then she stopped, growling and turning around.

And she stopped again, letting out a frustrated sigh and running her hands through her hair. _Damn it!_, she cursed inwardly, turning back around and walking up to the door. _You're already here, just knock_, she ordered herself, staring down at the number on the black wooden door. _What are you so afraid of?_, she asked herself.

But she already knew the answer.

She was terrified. Because he could easily refuse to talk to her. He could kick her out and shut her off completely. He could get incredibly angry at her; he could have decided he wanted nothing to do with her, and with just a few words, he could hurt her...

"Fuck," she murmured, as she wondered, not for the first time, how exactly had she ended up like this in the first place.

Taking another deep breath, and before she could convince herself to turn around and leave, she did it. She reached out her hand and ringed the bell.

Nothing.

Frowning, she ringed the bell again, now stepping closer to the door.

Nothing. Nothing but silence reached her ears, and she stared at the closed door again.

Fishing for her cellphone on her back pocket, she took it out, flipping it open and going through her contacts list. After getting back home almost a week ago and upon finding a note from Michiru with nothing but a cell number and a 'just call him' message written on it, she had saved the number on her cellphone, just in case he somehow managed to get hers, so she would know not to answer.

She never really answered calls from unknown numbers anyway. But for some reason, she had saved that number.

Hitting the call button, she put the device over her ear as her eyes went to the closed door in front of her again. Her call went straight to voice mail, and she hanged up, letting out a low growl, when her eyes went down to the silvery lock.

She bit on her lower lip then, remembering a little trick she learned during her preteen rebellious phase. A little trick that had been quite handy when investigating Mugen with Michiru, getting into restricted areas and searching their database. A little trick she hadn't done in quite a while now. And although the idea of getting into trouble with the police for trespassing wasn't thrilling at all, she didn't really feel like waiting there for only God knew how long until one particular black haired singer finally decided to show up.

"To hell with it!" she grunted, going for her wallet on her back pocket and taking her credit card.

Kneeling down, she took her keys out and inserted the smallest one in the keyhole, as she slid her credit card in between the door frame. Slowly moving the key around, she patiently searched for that small protuberance she knew should be somewhere in there. And when she found it, she moved the key against it, pressing her credit card against the latch at the same time.

A small, almost soundless click graced her ears, and a triumphant smile came to her lips, as she stood up and, reaching out her hand, she twisted the knob and opened the door.

She stepped into the apartment, half expecting one enraged black haired singer coming her way, screaming at her and kicking her out in the most unceremonious way possible. But when nothing but silence welcomed her, she let her green eyes wander around a little before taking another step in, closing the door behind her.

And what she found surprised her to no ends. Although she was never fond of tags and stereotypes, and she already knew he took good care of himself -quite nicely-, she certainly wasn't expecting his apartment to look so... clean.

And decent.

No dirty plates and mugs decorating every surface, no shoes scattered around, no unclean and suspiciously smelling socks and underwear anywhere to be found. And she was actually grateful for that last one.

She has never been much of a hopeless dreamer, but even her wild, free spirit had a limit. And the moment the object of her interest -who in this case just happened to be a very specific singer, who also happened to be _male_... she was still getting used to that one...- decided it was ok to leave unclean underwear around, and found no problem whatsoever in allowing natural -but still very, very personal- matters of the human body out in the open... well, that was definitely well past her limit.

But there was nothing out of place here. No item insulting her senses in any kind of way. And a quick glance over the kitchen confirmed her suspicions; the coffee maker perfectly clean, a small basket with fresh fruit over the table, and just a mug upside down resting right next to the sink.

Now, the living room was another story. Not exactly a complete mess, but not quite spotless either. There was a black, bass acoustic guitar carefully resting over the couch. Right next to it, the surface of the coffee table was completely covered by music sheets, a laptop, and a notebook that seemed to be the source of all the crumpled papers around.

Something on that last item caught her eye.

A name, written on the opened notebook.

_Her_ name.

Right in there, at the bottom of a page filled with words and musical notes; some of those crossed out, being replaced by another word or note added on top of it.

Was that what she thought it was?

Fighting with herself for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip and running a hand through her hair, curiosity finally got the better of her, and she knelt down on the floor, right next to the coffee table. Carefully taking the notebook, as if it was made of glass, she turned it around so she wouldn't be looking at it upside down, she let her eyes scan through the page.

She blinked at the words; the few musical notes here and there, giving her an idea of what it should sound like, and she surprised herself when she found she could clearly and vividly hear his voice in her head.

She could picture him singing. Eyes closed, hands gently stroking his guitar, bringing to life the words she was now reading.

The date at the top of the page read from over four weeks ago, and she frowned. That couldn't be right... could it? Four weeks ago the game was still on.

Four weeks ago she had gave him a little... payback... With nothing but instincts, and the purely theoretical knowledge she had about the male anatomy, she had let her hands wandered through his body. Carefully studying his every expression, learning how and where to touch him. Pleasing him. Just to have him in her hands.

Quite literally.

To her surprise, she had found herself aroused at the feel of him in between her fingers, hard, thick and erected, moaning like that, just for her.

To her utter delight, he had been able to read through her playfulness, and eagerly returned the favor right back at her.

She blushed at the memory, as the tip of her stomach and some lower regions of her body jumped in remembrance.

She shook her head, trying to clean her mind, when her green eyes landed on a brown envelope she recognized immediately, resting right next to the laptop. A quick glance told her its content was still there, untouched, and she frowned at that, shaking her head again. Her eyes going back to the notebook she still had in her hands, readying through the words again.

"_And when you walk into the room I feel the world dissolve. I fall at your feet,_" she read the first verse, as once again his voice, soft, tuneful and sensual filled her mind's ears. "_And when you look at me, I swear the beating of my heart is about to cease._"

She could picture his shinning deep blue eyes, looking into hers, and that damned teasing, sensual smile playing on his lips. Singing to her, knowing he meant every single word.

"_You make me wanna deny the world, deny the man I wanna be. Deny myself, my individuality. I have surrender now, I only wonder how._"

She closed her eyes, as a small, soft smile made it to her lips, unable to fight down the blush that crept to her cheeks. Yes, she wondered too... It was ridiculous! It was so utterly crazy and completely insane, it was actually funny. And it was there... undeniably real.

"_Sparks fly when our worlds collide, and I am falling at your feet,_" she chuckled at that. Yes, there had been quite the collision, alright. One she could still remember every detail of, so vividly... "_Stars shine so much brighter. You make me wanna sit right by and watch the world falling at your feet._"

Four weeks... how long had he been feeling like this? Why hadn't he said anything? Yes, he had said it earlier today, but why didn't he say it before? She had been through a living hell for two weeks, feeling like nothing but trash; the biggest idiot ever, and it all could have been avoided if he just...

Said it...

"_And if losing myself to you means becoming a part of you, then I know I'm becoming something beautiful too._"

So he had truly meant it. That night, everything he had said...

'_Lle ier vanima_'. She heard his voice calling her that again, and she blushed. A part of her had thought that, maybe -probably-, he had said that only to finally get what he wanted. But now she knew, he had really meant it.

Crystal tears she didn't realize were filling her eyes started to fall down her face, and a sob escaped her, as her eyes were glued to the written words in front of her, reading them over and over again.

She had wanted him to see her, to really see her, not knowing he had been looking at her long before that night...

"_Sparks fly when our worlds collide, and I am falling at your feet. Stars shine so much brighter. You make me feel ten feet high, and make the colors seem bright, and my only desire is to sit right by and watch the world falling at your feet._"

She took a deep breath, wiping the tears out of her eyes. And then a frown came to her face.

Why hadn't he said it before? Why did he have to go and keep his mouth shut, making her feel like nothing but a cheap whore?

That night, she had opened up, surrendering to him like never before. She had gave herself to him, feeling like an idiot for letting herself get into this whole mess in the first place. Feeling so incredibly stupid for letting her traitorous heart turn everything into so much more than just a simple teasing game, convinced, that was all it was to him.

Just a game, to have her, and to break her. And now it turned out he had been harboring feelings for her long before that night?

Stupid, freaking alien! Stupid, little piece of... why the hell didn't he say anything? Did he really think she would sleep with him for just some game? That she would play with his feeling like that? Was he really that scared of her? Of telling her the truth? She had kissed her pride goodbye that night, giving herself to him, and he couldn't even come up with the courage to let her know it was more than just a game? That it wasn't a game at all?

The sound of keys reached her ears then, and she turned around, just in time to see one tall, black haired singer walking in.

He blinked at her, frowning, and obviously surprised out of his mind at finding her there.

"Haruka... wha-what are you doing here?"

She lost it.

She saw red, and feeling like a caged, mad panther, she went for the kill.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** the song is "Falling at your feet", by Darren Hayes

Hated it? Loved it? yes? no? You know the deal and let me know! (_please_! I really wanna know what you think of this so far!)


	19. Chapter 18

**18**

He walked out of the elevator; hands hanging at his sides, taking slow, heavy steps towards his door. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed, and just... let time pass by.

And maybe, just... maybe... he'd be able to forget about her in time...

Inserting the key, he was surprised to find the door unlocked, and he closed his eyes for a moment. It wasn't that hard to guess who was waiting for him in there, as there were only two people with a key to his place. So it really was one or the other. Or both.

Most likely, both.

Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for the inquisition he knew it was most certainly coming his way. And he was just not in the mood for it. He didn't feel like explaining himself, or his feelings. It was nobody's business but his own, and he just wanted to be left alone. And he thought he had made that clear enough when he had disconnected his cellphone the second they had tried to reach him.

But when he opened the door and took a step in, the person he found there, kneeling next to the coffee table and looking right back at him, was definitely the last person on earth he thought he would ever find in his apartment.

He blinked, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Haruka... wha-what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" she asked right back at him, frowning. "What am I doing here?" she asked again, now raising her voice and making her way up to him. "You asshole!" she yelled, putting both her hands against his chest and pushing hard, sending him against the wall.

And he blinked at her, completely lost, before a frown of his own came to his face. "What the..."

"My God! You're such a coward!" she exclaimed, interrupting him and taking a step back to look at him. Her green eyes shining with tears and anger. "Who the hell do you think you are, saying all those things to me and then walking away like that, uh?" she asked, waving her hands around. And it wasn't hard for him to see she was going ballistic. "Writing fucking songs about me?" she then asked, waving the notebook he only now realized she had in her hand before throwing it at him.

He caught it right on, blinking and frowning, looking down at the opened notebook and recognizing his own handwriting in it. And he closed his eyes, defeated.

And broken.

There was nowhere to hide for him now. She already knew, anyway, so what was the point?

And why was she here, telling him all those things he already knew? She had made it perfectly clear back at the Temple...

"It wasn't a game, alright?" she then said. The sad, broken tone in her voice surprising him even more than the words themselves, and he looked up again. Those big green eyes, filled with tears, looking right back at him. "Do you really think I'd sleep with you for a few bucks?" she asked, frowning; the hurt painfully evident in her voice and in her eyes.

"No! I..."

"I'm not like that!" she yelled again, not giving him the time to say anything at all.

"I know!" he exclaimed, raising his voice as well just so she would listen to him.

"I'm not..." she insisted; her voice breaking as a single, crystal tear rolled down her face.

And that alone was enough to break him. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen her like this before. Soft and hard, hurt and proud; transparent, and just so vulnerable.

"I know," he said, softly, taking a step forward and reaching out a hand to her.

But she took a step backwards, slapping his hand away. "Then why didn't you say something before, you idiot?" she demanded, getting angry at him again. "Why did you have to make me feel like you were just playing with me?"

"Because I thought that was the only way you'd have me!" he defended himself, looking at the succession of feelings and emotions going through her eyes right now; anger, exasperation, confusion, hurt...

And the tears... those tears were enough to undo him; filling those green eyes he loved so much, turning them lighter, almost transparent, as the crystal drops kept on sliding down her redden cheeks.

"Well, it's not!" she exclaimed, with her hands up in the air. "Yes, it started as a game, but then you just..." she growled then, interrupting herself and turning around; her hands going through her short hair for a moment. "And I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was only going to end up hurt," she continued, now turning back around, facing him, but not really looking at him; her green eyes wandering around, as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand, sniffling softly. "And I knew I had to put an end to it. So I walked in there, ready to do exactly that, hoping that, _maybe_, you'd notice me... _Me__,_" she insisted, pointing at herself with both hands over her chest, and staring right into his blue eyes. "The real me... so that maybe you'd like me, for real..."

"I do," he tried to say, once again trying to reach out to her. "Haruka..."

But of course she didn't listen. She shook herself away from him before he could even touch her.

"So I walked in there, and then you just had to look so sad and just so goddamn..." she let out a growl again, now stepping up to him and shoving her hands over his chest, pushing him.

He grabbed her wrists, stopping her almost hysterical punching fits against him, forcing her hands up and over her head. She tried to fight back, to release herself from him, but he didn't let her. Instead, he forced her up against the wall, keeping her hands at her sides and pressing himself against her just to try to stop her from moving away, escaping him again.

"You wanna know why I didn't say anything?" he asked.

"Yes!" she answered him, now looking straight into his eyes.

"Wanna know the real reason why I was sad that night?" he asked, not really answering her yet. "The reason why I've been a complete, fucking mess these past two weeks? Hell, wanna know why I've been a mess these past few months? Because of you, Haruka!" he exclaimed.

And when she looked away, sobbing softly at his words and closing her eyes, he put a hand under her chin, making her look at him again. Was she even listening? She could be so unnervingly stubborn at times!

But he didn't care. He didn't care how many times he had to say it for her to finally understand.

"Because I thought you'd never want me," he said, softly. "Not for real. Not the way I want you. And as much as it killed me to know I'd never be able to touch you again," he tried to explain, softly caressing her trembling lips with his thumb as he said that, loving the way her eyes drifted close for a moment; the most beautiful, almost soundless gasp escaping her. "I wanted out," he continued; his voice soft and gentle, as he looked deeply into her eyes. "And I wanted to tell you. I thought that, before putting an end to it, you deserved to know the truth. But I was terrified... of you, walking away from me..." he trailed off, softly; cupping her face with both hands when she whimpered brokenly at his words, his thumbs lovingly caressing her wet cheeks. "I chickened out," he admitted. "You have so much power over me... don't you see?" he asked; a small, soft smile coming to his lips. "I love you, Haruka."

She closed her eyes again, sobbing softly, reaching up her hands and grabbing his wrists, resting her forehead against his for a moment. But then she opened her eyes again, tilting her head back and against the wall and letting out a sigh.

"Damn," she murmured, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them again and looking at him. "What did you do to me?"

He frowned at that. Taking a strand of soft, blonde hair out of her face, he vaguely wondered how he had missed that hurtful look upon her eyes earlier that day. And he hated himself for putting it in there in the first place.

Even if he never meant to...

"I'm sorry," he whispered, softly. "I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She shook her head at that, sniffling, and taking his hand in hers, she guided it to her chest, placing it right over her heart. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment; a soft, adorable tint of red coming to her cheeks as she looked at him again.

"What did you do to me?" she asked again, in a soft, husky whisper.

With his hand gently resting over her chest, his fingertips barely touching her soft skin over the opened cleavage of her shirt, he smiled at her. Softly and lovingly, letting his thumb caress the spot, right over her heart.

"An eye for an eye," he whispered, taking her free hand, gently placing it over his own heart. "Your heart for mine," he then added.

His smile widening just a little when he felt her long, soft fingers caressing his chest; her eyes closing for a moment, as a soft, beautiful mix between a chuckle and a sob escaped her. With his hand still resting over her chest, his fingers gently and lovingly caressing the spot, he raised his other hand, cupping her wet cheek and making her open her eyes again.

"It's yours already," he whispered again. "Amin mela lle," he then added, remembering the words he had wanted to say to her, that night at the club.

And before he could translate the words for her, the shy, absolutely adorable smile that came to her lips, along with the small nod of her head, told him she had already guessed the meaning of his words. Her long fingers enclosing around the material of his black shirt, slightly pulling from it, bringing him closer and timidly brushing her nose against his.

But he said it anyway. Softly and lowly, in barely a sensual whisper.

"I love you."

Her smile widening at his words, and she sniffled cutely, nodding her head again as he cupped her face with both hands now. And when his eyes went to her slightly parted, softly trembling lips, his face moving forward, he felt her hands going up his shoulders and around his neck; her long fingers burying themselves on his black hair, as she met him half way.

And their lips met.

.

.

* * *

(edited! To read, go to blog)

I'll end it up here, and let's just say they kissed and made up…


	20. Chapter 19

**19**

He collapsed on top of her, burying his face on her neck. His hot, erratic breath tickling her, and his heartbeat thundering against his chest, matching her own. She felt him softly kissing her neck, and she reached her hand up, gently and leisurely caressing the back of his neck, keeping him there. Her legs still around his waist, her other arm hooked under his arm; her fingers softly tracing small patterns over his shoulder.

Letting out a sigh, she let her lips gently graced the spot her fingers were mindlessly caressing. A small, tired, yet satisfied smile coming to her lips, as she could feel him all around. His rich, masculine scent coming from the pillows under her, enveloping her. Nesting her.

And she closed her eyes, drowning in the feeling of him, all around her. Inside her.

But when she felt him moving up suddenly, lifting himself up with his elbows and moving away to lay on his side, right next to her, she opened her eyes to look up at him. A frown coming to her face upon noticing the worried expression on his handsome face, as he moved the already messed sheets to cover their naked bodies.

"Something wrong?" she asked, hating the way her voice cracked up; the sudden fear growing inside her pouring out.

"I'm sorry..." he said, looking down on her and cupping her cheek with one hand. "I... I didn't use protection..." he mumbled, his frowned deepening as he said that. "Again..."

"Oh..." was all she could say, blinking. That explained his worried face.

Why hadn't she thought about it?

Oh, right. She never had to worry about _that_ before... but there were still a few things she should be worried about...

"Is there something I should know?" she asked, propping herself up with her elbows and covering her breasts with the dark sheets. Her green eyes looking straight into his midnight blue ones. "I mean... I'm clean, if that's what you're saying..."

"No, it's not that," he was fast to say, shaking his head. "I'm clean too. I always use protection."

She arched an eyebrow at that. "You just didn't," she pointed out, half accusing, half amused.

He closed his eyes for a moment at that, unable to fight the chuckle that escaped him, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, well, it's hard for me to think straight with you around," he said, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault," she said, rolling her eyes and resting her head over the pillow again. "Ok, I get it."

He shook his head, amused at her teasing tone. Lowering himself down again, with one hand tenderly stroking her short blonde hair and the other going to her waist, he looked at her right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should ha..."

She put a hand over his lips, shutting him up before he could finish his sentence. And then she smiled at the confused, still worried expression on his face. It was kind of cute...

"I'm on the pill," she said, unable to fight down the light blush that she could feel coming to her cheeks, but grateful when his only response to that was his eyebrows going up. Blue eyes blinking at her, surprised, but not really saying anything.

Good. Because she really didn't feel like explaining private issues, discussing about her period with him...

"So unless you're sorry about what just happened..."

"Never," he assured her, taking her hand off his lips, gently stroking her wrist, and then softly kissing the palm of her hand.

Her blush deepened, and a smile came to her lips at the way he said that; so serious and true, with nothing but honesty and love in his eyes.

"Then stop apologizing," she whispered, brushing their lips together and keeping his gaze; her smile widening a little when he smiled back at her, lowering his face and kissing her. Softly and gently.

The sound of the phone went completely unnoticed, as they both ignored it. But when a beeping sound came, followed by a male voice, they broke up the kiss. Looking into each other's eyes while they listened.

"C_ome on, man, pick up,_" came Yaten's voice from the answering machine. "_I know you're in there!_"

"_Maybe he's not home..._" was Taiki's comment, from the back.

"_Well, he better be!_" Yaten said. "_I really don't want to have to drag him dead drunk from some godforsaken bar!_"

Seiya frowned at that, half amused and half offended at Yaten's peculiar way of worrying. And Haruka couldn't help but laugh at both his face, and the shorter Light's words.

"_We'll have to_ find _him before _dragging _him..._" Taiki pointed out.

"_No shit, Sherlock,_" Yaten grunted. "_What if Haruka finds him first, uh?_" he then asked, and blonde eyebrows went up at that, curiously. "_She'll beat him up to a pulp!_"

She blinked, once, then frowned, and finally shook one shoulder. A smile coming to her lips when Seiya chuckled at her actions, not really disagreeing with Yaten, as he hid his face on her neck, holding her close.

"_And really, man... Haruka?_" Yaten continued. "_You really know how to pick'em, don't you?_"

"What do you think he means by that?" she asked, highly amused. Her eyes drifting closed on their own accord when she felt Seiya's lips on her neck; his tongue tracing small, circular patterns on her skin, as he just decided to stop listening to his answering machine.

"_Lecturing him about his taste in women is probably the last thing he needs right now..._" came Taiki's voice again, in what it seemed to be a tired tone.

"_Right... well, I seriously hope you didn't do anything to her, because I really don't want to have to bury you anytime s..._"

A beeping sound indicated the message was over, already reaching its time limit, and Seiya laughed against her neck, tickling her. And she laughed along with him, encircling her arms around his shoulders and keeping him close; her fingers mindlessly playing with his black hair.

"He sounded..." she started to say, trailing off and trying to find the right words.

"Pissed off?" Seiya offered; his voice muffled against her skin.

"I was going to say worried, but I guess that works too," she said, chuckling. "Boy, you're in some serious trouble," she teased.

He groaned at that, turning around to lay on his back, dragging her along with him. And she accepted the invitation, turning on her side and curling against him, resting her head over his broad chest.

"I know," he grunted out, rolling his eyes and resting the back of his hand over his forehead. His other arm going around her shoulders, his hand softly and mindlessly caressing her skin. "I was surprised there wasn't a trial waiting for me here already," he said, letting out a sigh. But then he frowned, looking at her; a sided, secretive smile coming to his lips. "Well, not the kind I was expecting, anyway..." he added, now curiously frowning at her. "I know it's kind of late to ask this, but... How did you get in?"

"By the door," she answered, smiling smugly at him without leaving her spot over his chest.

"But the lock wasn't forced," he said, ignoring her smart ass answer. "It was open, but not broken..."

She turned to lay on her stomach at that. Hands folded over his chest and under her chin as she innocently looked up at him. "You know, despite popular belief, you don't have to _break_ a lock in order to _force _it."

A black, amused, teasing eyebrow went up at that. "Oh? So you're a little delinquent now?"

She smiled. "Just a little," she said, battling her eyelashes, teasingly. "You know, a few tricks here and there..."

"So, a car racer, a sexy little devil dancing on a strip club, and now a delinquent," he counted, as he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. "Did I leave something out?"

"Friend, daughter, Senshi," she answered him. "Nothing out of the ordinary," she joked, smiling widely when he chuckled. "Oh, and a parent," she then added, looking all serious. "That's an important one," she pointed out, slightly tilting her head to a side as she started to gently stroke her fingers across his chest with one hand. "And just for the record, I'm not dancing there anymore."

"I know," he said, nodding his head. "I'm glad."

She blinked at him then; blonde eyebrows going all the way up, surprised. She knew for a fact he had... enjoyed... every single second on that club...

"I'm not particularly fond of the idea of you dancing all sensual and half naked to some other guy," Seiya said, gently tightening his hold around her shoulders.

And she smiled at that, somewhere between amused, and simply flattered. "Jealous much?" she teased him, arching an eyebrow.

"I do believe I just implied that, yes," he admitted, slightly nodding his head. An easy, relaxed expression over his face, although she knew, he meant every word.

"So you just want exclusiveness," she accused, playfully.

"Yes," he answered, in complete honesty.

She smiled at him. Softly, almost shyly, at his opened show of jealously and possessiveness. And although she didn't really like the idea of being treated as a possession, she had to admit, she liked the way he was so true and open.

And, damn, he was cute...

"Oh, well... they were kind of boring, anyway," she said, shaking her shoulder and dismissing the subject. But then a teasing, sided smile made it to her lips, and she narrowed her eyes at him; seductively and mockingly. "There was this one guy, though..."

He arched an eyebrow at her then. "Oh really?" he asked, catching her teasing tone.

"Yeah..." she said, nodding her head and frowning in a faked thoughtful manner. "A singer, I believe... kind of annoying, too."

He laughed at that; his chest rumbling against her as he did so. "Annoying, uh?"

"Mhm," she hummed; her smile widening upon the mischievous, amused light that came to his eyes. "He showed up one night, all charming and sexy," she said, mockingly; chuckling when he laughed again. "He made everyone else seem even more boring than they already were, and it kind of sucked the fun out of it... so I quit."

"I see..." he murmured, playfully. "Sounds like an interesting guy."

She shook her shoulder at that, resting her cheek over his chest again. "He's alright," she said, smiling, and following her own fingers with her eyes as she traced down his abs. "You think he'd still let me play with him?" she then asked, innocently and playfully.

He laughed again, easily and obviously getting exactly what she meant by that -and probably liking the idea, too-, as his fingers made it to the back of her neck, tangling in her short hair.

"I'm sure he will," he whispered, sensually, kissing the top of her head.

His other hand was going up and down the arm she had resting over him, gently stroking her skin, and it was then when she noticed a series of little red abrasions on his knuckles. The accelerated healing process had already kicked in, judging by the dark peel and the pinkish, fading edges. But she knew it was a rather new wound, or it wouldn't even be there at all.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked, frowning, and taking his hand in hers. Her fingers gently brushing over the injured knuckles.

"I had a disagreement with my car's radio," he answered, and she looked up at him, frowning. "The thing about songs is that they bring back memories, whether you like it or not," he soon added, explaining a bit further. "I didn't. So I hit it... and killed it..."

She chuckled at his explanation. She tried not to, knowing she should probably feel somewhat responsible; it wasn't really that hard to guess exactly what song had made him hit the radio in the first place. But just imaging him worked up bad enough to actually do that... it was funny.

In an endearing kind of way, but funny.

Resting her chin on his chest again, she looked into his eyes. A small, sided smile playing on her lips. "I liked your song," she confessed, whispering softly and huskily.

"Which one?"

"The one in your notebook."

"Which one?" he asked again.

And she blinked at that, frowning. "You mean there's more than one?" she asked, propping herself up with her elbow and looking down on him, genuinely surprised.

He smiled at her then. Softly and sensually. "Well, I met this girl on a club..." he started to say, his voice low and teasing; sultry. "Let's just say she's been a real inspiration lately," he then added, taking a strand of blonde hair and gently brushing it off her eyes.

She arched an eyebrow, refusing to give in and letting the blush she could feel coming to her cheeks take over her face. "Really?"

"Yeah," he whispered; his handsome, charming smile never fading. "And then there's also this temperamental, fearless racer I know," he said, teasingly. "And the almighty leader of the Outer Senshi. Also temperamental..."

She grinned cheekily at that, not in the least offended. "Sounds like you have your hands full," she joked.

"Oh, yeah," he agreed, nodding his head. "And of course, I can't forget about the beautiful, naked woman in my bed right now."

Her blush came rushing to her cheeks at that. "Shut up," she groaned, hiding her redden face by resting her head over his chest again, slapping his hand away when he tried to make her look up at him again.

He really had a way with words, knowing exactly what to say to make her blush like a school girl...

Worst part was, she knew he truly meant it. He had written her a song, for crying out loud! More than one, actually!

She felt so incredibly, utterly, ridiculously flattered. And deeply touched. Because he wasn't afraid of saying it. He hadn't been ashamed of pretty much yelling it in front of all their friends, back at the Temple. And he certainly hadn't been ashamed of showing her...

Her blushed deepened at the still very fresh, very vivid memory of what they had just shared. She kissed his chest softly, before nuzzling her face against him, letting out a soft, content sigh when she felt him lightly tightening his hold around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head again.

Yes, the freaking alien had been afraid of saying it at first. But so had she.

But he wasn't afraid or ashamed anymore. And he was _her_ freaking alien now.

A soft smile came to her lips then, as she lazily let her fingers brush themselves around the ink mark decorating his navel. Yes, Seiya was her good looking, nice smelling, downright sexy, freaking alien. She probably should let him know that, too...

"Hey, Space Boy?" she called out to him, loving the way he chuckled at the nickname; his chest vibrating hoarsely under her cheek.

"Yeah?"

Tilting her face up, once again resting her chin over his chest, feeling the blush burning her cheeks, but completely ignoring it, she looked straight into his blue eyes. "I love you."

The smile that came to his lips then, small and soft, filled with tenderness and love, was enough to make her heart skip a beat, doing an exciting, acrobatic jump inside her chest. His hand coming to her face, softly and lovingly tracing her lips with his thumb, as he moved under her, reaccommodating himself so that he was now laying on his side. One arm going under her head and around her shoulders, and the other encircling around her waist.

And she laid there, facing him, with one hand under her chin, and the other still softly caressing his chest, right over his heart. Her blush deepening, if that was even possible, and a small, shy smile coming to her lips at his next whispered words.

"I love you too, Haruka."

Biting on her lower lip, she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the warm, loving feeling spreading all over her. But when she felt his nose gently brushing hers, she opened her eyes again, drowning in the depths of his midnight blues.

Their lips met, in a soft, deep kiss; their tongues slowly dancing together, as she moved in deeper into his embrace, loving the way he gently tightened his hold around her waist. Breaking up the kiss and keeping her eyes closed, the smile she seemed to be unable to fight down made it to her lips again.

Cuddling against his strong, warm frame, nuzzling her face under his neck, she let out a soft, tired sigh. With the sound of his heartbeat and his breathing as a lullaby, and after two weeks of long, tearful, sleepless nights, she was finally able to let sleep take over her.

.-.

"I really don't see the point in this..." Taiki mumbled, as they walked out of the elevator and down the hallway. "We know he's not in there."

"But he will be, sooner or later," Yaten pointed out. "And maybe he is in there, but he's just not answering his phone," he ventured.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone."

"I know that," the shorter man said, rolling his lime green eyes. "I just hope he's not drowning in buzz at some bar and getting into some stupid fight..."

"He wouldn't..." Taiki started to say, but one silvery eyebrow going up stopped him, and he let out a sigh, remembering that almost violent reaction Seiya had have back at the court, just two days ago. "Ok, he probably would..." he mumbled, admittedly, as he opened the door.

They had been searching for the black haired man for hours, and it was already getting dark. They went to the court were they usually played basketball, the music studio, and even a few bars and pubs they knew Seiya went to every now and then. But there was no sign of the singer anywhere. And to make things worse, he had disconnected his cellphone, and wasn't answering his phone at home.

Taiki had been able to somewhat keep Yaten at bay, preventing the shorter man from going out of his mind and starting a hunt-search. For such an aloof, self-proclaimed unattached guy -not that Taiki was anywhere near believing that...-, Yaten sure knew how to go overhead with worry.

He couldn't exactly blame the guy for that. Seiya had been a complete mess for two weeks, and after that little... _scene_ at Rei's... well, Taiki could only hope things would somehow work out. Preferably, with Seiya still breathing and with no broken bones at the end of it.

But then again, he had caught the confused, almost hurtful look upon Haruka's face earlier that day. Along with her watering eyes. So, maybe, just maybe -if that reaction wasn't out of pure fury and her killing instincts kicking in- there was still hope.

They walked into the apartment only to be welcomed by darkness.

"Great," he heard Yaten mumbling, as he bent down to pick something off the floor. "Here I am, all worried, and the idiot is having sex with some random chick," he said in a hushed murmur, taking the wireless, black laced bra with two fingers.

Taiki blinked, scratching the back of his head when his purple eyes fell on the teal plaid shirt carelessly laying on the floor. And he frowned at that, remembering one very specific woman wearing a shirt exactly like that one earlier that day.

"Way to vent out his frustrations," Yaten joked.

Ignoring the comment, and feeling ashamed of his own curiosity growing in waves, he walked up the hallway, stopping right in front of the half opened door. Burying one hand in his pocket, he reached the other one, placing one long finger against the wooden surface and opening it up, just enough for him to catch a glimpse of the king sized bed.

And there, laying on the mattress, completely naked and with the dark sheets tangled around legs and hips, the most unlikely couple was peacefully asleep. Facing each other, laying on their sides. There was a small, content smile on Seiya's lips, as his arm rested around the woman curled up against him. Face half hidden against his chest, hands in loose fits under her chin, one long leg up and resting against Seiya's hips, and an equally small, peaceful smile on her lips.

A smile of his own came to Taiki's lips at the sight. It didn't take a wise man to guess exactly why they were both naked and asleep, and knowing he should probably be embarrassed at the scene, he couldn't help it. They looked... well, they looked cute.

And he had never thought it possible to put Haruka and cute together in one sentence. And a very naked Haruka, sleeping right next to an equally naked Seiya, to that.

"Um... Yaten?" he called out to his brother, in a hushed, low whisper. "You might want to see this..."

"What?" the shorter man asked, making his way and standing right next to Taiki, taking a peek inside the bedroom from behind his shoulder.

Lime green eyes went wide opened then. His jaw hitting the floor, he blinked, before his frown came back, and he looked at the black bra he still had in his hand. And as if it just burned him, he tossed it away.

"Holy..."

Before he could finish that sentence, and probably wake the lovely resting couple, Taiki slam his hand over Yaten's mouth. Putting his other hand over the shorter man's shoulder and forcing him to turn around, he hurriedly made the both of them walk down the hallway and out of the apartment.

Closing the door behind them, he chuckled at Yaten's bewildered expression.

"I think I need therapy," the silvery haired man mumbled. "I'm starting to see things... things I _don't_ want to see..." he said, frowning when Taiki's only reaction was to laughed out on his face. "I'm serious, man! Do you know what this means?"

"I have a fair idea, yes," Taiki answered him, walking up to the elevator.

"She's going to murder him!" Yaten exclaimed, walking up and grabbing Taiki's arm. "We need to get back in there and rescue him!"

"Did it really look to you like he needs to be rescue?"

Yaten blinked at that. The frown never leaving his features as he followed the brunette tall man into the elevator. "Well... no... but..." he mumbled. "This is _Haruka_!" he exclaimed. "She's going to come out of whatever drug she's in, and then she's going to kill him and..."

"It's highly unlikely of her to take any kind of drugs," Taiki pointed out, resting his back against the wall. Chuckling again at Yaten's blinking face, he shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Unless he came up with a way to brainwash her and turn her into some kind of droid, it's pretty clear she seems to return his so unromantically yelled out feelings."

Again, Yaten blinked, letting his shorter frame lean against the wall. "Wow..." he mumbled.

"And I really don't think any of them is in there unwillingly," Taiki finished, nodding his head.

"Wow," Yaten mumbled again.

And Taiki smiled. "Yeah... I'm right with you on that one."

.-.

He thought he heard the door closing, and he frowned, opening his eyes and looking at the portion of the hallway he was able to see from his position. Seeing no one there, his frowned deepened.

Gently moving away as not to disturb the woman sleeping next to him, and lovingly planting a kiss on her shoulder, he got off the bed, fishing for his underwear and walking out of the bedroom, cautiously making his way to the living room. But again, he found no one there.

He checked on the door; closed but unlocked. Exactly how he had left it. Lazily scratching the back of his head, he locked it and turned around; stretching himself as he made his way back to his room.

But the sight waiting for him there made him stop at the door; a smile coming to his lips upon the sleeping, naked woman in there. With the sheets tangled around her endless legs, and then gently but barely covering her perfectly shaped backside, she had turned to lay on her stomach; one arm somewhere under his pillow, the other gently hugging said pillow, and her face peacefully resting on it. Her position offering him the glorious sight of her back, as he could glimpse the side of one perfect -fabulous- breast.

Damn, she was so beautiful.

And she was not just beautiful, and naked, and sleeping on his bed. She was also his.

His smile widened at the memory of her adorably burning cheeks and her shinning green eyes when she had finally said the words. With a clear hint of shyness in her husky voice as she whispered them. And knowing her, knowing she was not one to talk openly about her feelings, those small, whispered, three little words had made him, quite possibly, the happiest man on the planet.

Lowering himself down on the bed, he let his lips brushed along her spine, tracing small, tender kisses, and smiling against her soft skin when a sleepy sigh reached his ears. Sleepy green eyes looking at him, and a soft, beautiful smile playing on her lips as he reached her shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered softly, now kissing her forehead.

"Hey," she whispered back; her voice hoarse with sleep as she snuggled closer to him and deeper into the pillow. "You left," she pointed out, in a somewhat accusing tone that sounded too tiredly tender to truly be one.

"I'm here now," he softly said, smiling the moment he saw the small smile decorating her lips, in silent, happy agreement to his statement. "Let's go back to sleep."

Letting out a sigh, she turned around to lay on her side, giving her back to him. "Ok," she murmured, taking the hand he had on her waist and tucking it in between hers, interlinking their fingers and making herself comfortable again. Their joined hands gently nested against her chest.

He chuckled softly at her, cuddling up next to her, spooning her tall, slender frame.

"I love you," he whispered softly, nuzzling his face against her neck.

And again, a smile came to his lips when he felt her hand gently squeezing his; her thumb softly and slowly caressing him. "Love you too," she whispered back, lowly and huskily. And adorably sleepy.

Letting out a sleepy, tired sigh of his own, he rested his head over the pillow, closing his eyes. With Haruka softly pressed against him, her short blonde hair gently tickling his face, he allowed sleep to take him over again, with that soft, sweet gardenia scent sending him back to dreamland.


	21. Chapter 20

**20**

He accepted the champagne glass the nice waitress offered him and took a small sip, shoving his free hand in his pocket and looking around, letting out a sigh.

He didn't really like this kind of events. Or any event, for that matter, that include him in it, doing some major kiss ass to some prominent, important member of society.

But both his brothers had pretty much dragged him there, and, well, at least it was for a good cause. Fancy dinner, a small musical performance by Japan's most respected violinist -and he was grateful for that one; at least the bad, boring conversations would be highly compensated by exquisite music-, and then maybe some ballroom dancing -he was definitively not doing _that_-, all in the name of charity and raising money for a well known, none profit, cervix cancer association.

Yes, it was for a good cause. But that didn't necessary mean he was actually enjoying the -quite sickening- lovey eye an old, fairly over weighted lady wrapped in a cream colored dress that most certainly didn't favor her, and with more makeup than all the other women around put together, was sending his way.

To put it simple, he was bored out of his mind. Taking another sip from his glass, he turned to face his brothers, tossing his long, silvery ponytail aside. And a smile came to his face then.

A mocking, teasing one, but a smile none the less.

"So," he started to say. "No date tonight, huh?" he teased. His smile widening when midnight blue eyes blinked at him.

Against all odds, and to everyone's surprise, Seiya and Haruka had been going out for a little over three months now. And they were actually happy, and pretty much alive, with no broken bones, black eyes or bleeding noses along the way.

Go figure...

Granted, they were nothing like the typical, normal couple. Meaning, they argued a lot.

Their stupid, crazy, sometimes completely pointless arguments were pretty famous by now. They would argue about any given topic, from food to sports, going through music, books, fighting techniques, art, and even freaking mythology. Of course, Yaten had the very valid suspicion that they fought just for argument's sake and the fun of it. And maybe even for a good make up sex session -but that was truly just a theory, and he wasn't really going to prove himself right on that one anytime soon...-, specially considering the way their weird battles of will and words always ended. A simple 'whatever, Windy' coming from Seiya in a rather low, sensual tone of voice, or a grunted out 'shut up, Space Boy' coming from Haruka with a victorious and -disturbingly- playful smile in her lips. One of them would say that, and then Haruka would grab the collar of his shirt, pull from it rather strongly, crushing him against her, and then promptly kiss him, hard on the mouth.

That was it. End of the argument. A -demanding- kiss, Seiya's hands around her waist, and stupid, loving smiles on their faces afterwards. And it never ceased to amaze him how easy they went from calling each other names -ridiculous ones at that- to being all sweet smiles and kisses, holding hands and all.

But they seemed to be pretty happy in their weird relationship. And they were both really defensive about each other, never letting anyone get their noses in their business, and throwing killer looks to any outsider who dared speaking badly of the other in front of them. And, considering how physically strong they both were, Yaten could only imagine what the end result could be if it ever went beyond a killer look and a deathly serious warning to shut up.

So they fought, argued, and called each other names; teasing each other, and probably killing each other in more ways than just verbal. They just didn't really appreciate someone else getting in the middle. Haruka had even told him once that she was the only one allowed to mistreat Seiya. And although she had said that in a rather joking tone, the teasing gleam in her eyes told the shorter man there was a story in there. Again, one he didn't want to know the details of...

In the past two months, he had been to the Outers' house more often than in the past four years. Along with Taiki, and Haruka's brand-new boyfriend, they had shared more than one family dinner or sunday barbecue with the peculiar family of four. And he had come to know sides of them he'd never even considered before.

Like Setsuna's never-ending, highly entertaining stories of family vacations and special holidays, and the way she would always get what she wanted -like inviting the brothers over for dinner to have an 'official', proper introduction of the 'new boyfriend' to their family, according to her own words-, by simply and teasingly stating she could easily send any of them back to the Stone Age and then just forget about them. Later on, Michiru had told to him the olive skinned woman had never really done something like that, but the violinist had also confessed neither Hotaru, Haruka or herself were willing to actually put that threat to test. Setsuna was, after all, the guardian of _Time_...

Little Hotaru and Michiru would always be right behind the dark green haired woman, adding their own funny stories and even showing them family albums filled with goofy, funny, cute, silly, tender family shots. Some of those stories and pictures would make one tall blonde woman scream out, cheeks burning bright red in embarrassment, to then jump up and chase down either Michiru or Hotaru -or both- around the house. The end result of that would be a strange looking mass of legs and arms sprawled over the floor, screams and laughter all mixed together, and Setsuna simply rolling her eyes at them.

And Yaten couldn't help but wonder exactly how did they manage to live together for over five years without any casualties... But then again, it was a wonder Taiki, Seiya and himself were still pretty much alive after living together for so many years, chasing imaginary creatures while growing up, fighting monsters and each other on a daily basis, and playing pranks on one another that could have easily started World War III if not for Taiki's intervention.

But besides the embarrassing stories on the new couple's past they all seemed to enjoy -except for the couple in question-, there was this completely new side to the powerful, proud, strong, serious, sophisticated Senshi of the Winds -and to the rest of the Outers, too-, that he had just now started to see; one that was easy going, relaxed, homely, laid back and even funny. And Yaten was surprised to find himself growing to like her, not only because she obviously made Seiya happy, but also because he found she was a rather loyal, nice, caring person. One that was fun to be around.

So Haruka and Seiya were together, they were happy, and no one really knew how exactly had that happened. No matter how many times any of them would ask, to the point of begging, exactly how and when had this romance of theirs first started, all they would get as an answer was a vague and simple 'it just did'. Secretive smiles and winks being sent back and forth between the two.

"I thought she was coming tonight," came Taiki's comment, as he too frowned at the black haired singer.

"She is," Seiya said, nodding his head.

Again, a mean, teasing smile came to Yaten's lips. "What? Is she ashamed of being seen in public with you?" he asked, mockingly.

"Why would she be ashamed?" Seiya asked back, arching an eyebrow at him. "She's dating _me_, not _you__._"

.-.

"Then why isn't she with you?" Taiki was fast to ask, putting a strong hand over Yaten's shoulder, preventing him to answer that last comment with one of his own, inevitably leading to one of their arguments.

"She already had a date for tonight," Seiya answered, before taking a sip from his glass.

Taiki frowned at that, ignoring Yaten's sudden hit on his arm. "And you're ok with that?" he asked, completely surprised.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" the black haired asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Because she's your..." Yaten hitting his arm repeatedly interrupting him, and he looked at the shorter guy; lime green eyes wide opened, and his jaw pretty much hitting the floor, "girlfriend..." he trailed off, now following Yaten's pointing finger.

And his own jaw hit the floor.

There, standing at the entry door, wearing a bronze colored dress, with an elegant but quite sensual cowlneck cleavage as the satin material gently kissed her curves, was the most shocking sight in the form of one tall blonde woman.

And he was sure he had been cured of the shocking factor after she had started dating Seiya. But as she stood there, with her blonde bangs combed to a side and falling over her green eyes in a youthful, elegant way, she proved him wrong once more as she turned around. The satin dress hugging her body in all the right places, with a flowing skirt gently dancing around her legs and kissing the floor, was only the beginning. The low opened back, with small gold chains cascading all the way down to her lower back exposing her white skin, left him blinking in pure surprise.

He had always known she was not exactly hard on the eye. And he had a fair idea of her general anatomy, considering how many times he had seen, first hand and every time she was in her Senshi form, exactly how long her legs were. But now he could fully understand why Seiya was so crazy about her. At least in the physical sense...

The woman was gorgeous.

"You know," came Seiya's amused voice, forcing him to take his eyes off the golden beauty, "any other guy would beat the crap out of you for drooling over his girlfriend so openly."

Not really knowing what to answer to that, and still in a bit of a shock at the sight, he simply nodded his head. A frown soon coming to his handsome face when he noticed the tall, light brown haired man in his mid forties, dressed in an impeccable black tuxedo coming to stand right next to the tall woman. Putting a hand over her waist and kissing her cheek; a smile coming to her lips as she looked at him, before the mysterious man offered his arm to her.

"Who's the dude?" Yaten asked, just as disconcerted as Taiki was.

Smiling, and patting the back of them both, Seiya pointed at the newly arrived couple with his head. "Come on."

.-.

The sight of her breasts freely dancing under that dress was more than enough to make him want to take her into some dark back room and have her desperately moaning out in pure pleasure into his ear.

A small, sided, manly smile coming to his lips the second he noticed one blonde eyebrow going up in a warning manner, letting him know she had guessed his thoughts -not that it was such a hard thing to do, really. And the hint of that sided, sensual, playful smile of hers tugging at her lips as she slightly arched her back, straightening her shoulders, made the massage crystal clear; she would not let him say a word about it -at least not in public- but she had absolutely no problem whatsoever in letting him do a very visual appreciation of her outfit. Along with the rest of her anatomy.

That woman drove him crazy. In every single, possible way.

She knew it. And he let her. Gladly.

The group of three approached the couple, but when the president of the association in charge of the fund raising event beat them to it, they patiently waited along side.

"Kuuya!" the short, bald man with a round belly and a gray mustache exclaimed, excitedly shaking the tall, light brown haired man's hand. "So glad you could make it!"

"Of course," the man said, smiling handsomely and politely. "Wouldn't want to miss it."

"You never do, you never do," the president said, smiling too.

"You remember Haruka, right?" the tall brunette said, turning to his side and smiling to the tall blonde woman standing right next to him, with her hand gently resting over his arm.

"Yes, of course, of course!" the shorter one said, now extending both his hands and shaking Haruka's. "A pleasure to see you, as usual," he said, winking at her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Tanaka," she said, smiling softly. And Seiya didn't have to look that close to know she was giving him a big fat fake one.

"Congratulations on your last win," the president, Mr. Tanaka said. "Not that it was a surprise."

"Thank you," Haruka said, slightly nodding her head.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tanaka?" came a female voice, coming from the tall, slender red headed woman, as she had just approached them. With her hair pulled up in an elegant bun, and wearing a deep red dress that seemed to be her second skin, she put a hand on Tanaka's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Oh, yes, yes," Tanaka mumbled, turning back to the tall couple. "This is my secretary, Aina," he introduced them. "You'll have to excuse me now, as there are some business that need my attention," he said, shaking hands with the tall light brown haired man one last time and kissing Haruka's hand. "A pleasure to see you both, enjoy the night!" he exclaimed, turning around and taking the hand of his secretary in one of his, the other going around the lady's waist in a rather intimate way none of them missed, as Seiya took the final few steps separating him from Haruka.

His brothers following closely.

One blonde eyebrow went up. "Secretary?" she asked, leaning in to the man beside her. "Yeah, right."

He chuckled, taking her hand again and gently nesting it in his arm. "In my days, they were called 'the darling'," he joked.

She smiled at that, slightly tilting her head. "That's just to avoid mixing up the names," she pointed out.

"Probably," he agreed, nodding his head. "I wouldn't really know..."

"Sure you don't," she teased, rolling her eyes.

"You must be the famous Seiya Kou," the tall man said, completely ignoring Haruka's last comment and extending his hand towards the black haired man instead. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you," he said, with an honest, charming smile on his face.

"It's an honor for me to meet you, sir," Seiya said, shaking his hand and returning the smile.

He frowned for a moment, doing a small check up. "You seemed like a pretty decent guy," he said, now glaring at Haruka. "I trust you're being nice to him."

"Dad!" she exclaimed, as a light blush came to her cheeks and she hit his arm. "You're supposed to say that to _him_!" she added, pointing an accusing finger at Seiya.

"True," he agreed, nodding his head. "But I know you..."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he chuckled.

"Don't give me that look," he warned, playfully. "You know I love you," he soon added in a cooping tone, tapping the hand he was still nesting in his arm, only to make her roll her eyes at him.

And Seiya couldn't help but laughed good heartily at the scene.

Right there, standing in front of him, was yet another side of Haruka. One he had already heard of, but that was by far, more surprising than her evilly sexy, playfully naughty one.

That first day, three months ago, in his apartment, in between sweet, passionate love making, a nap, and a late dinner, they had also spent a good few hours laying over the couch, talking. With Haruka wearing nothing but her panties and a shirt she had openly stolen from his wardrobe -and looking sinfully beautiful in it-, and him wearing his underwear, holding one another and gifting each other with lazy, soft caresses, they had took their time to get to know one another better, sharing stories of their childhood and families.

She was an only child, and her mother had died of cancer when she was only four years old. She barely remembered her, but every single memory of her childhood and early teenage life had her father around. Always smiling, loving her, encouraging her, advising her, and even spoiling her a little. He had been the one taking care of her wounded knee when falling off a tree. Teaching her how to ride a bike, and helping her with her homework. Lecturing her when she got into a fight with the bullies from her elementary school, and instilling in her a deep sense of responsibility, loyalty and respect towards others. Taking her to her martial art lessons, gymnastic class, piano lessons, and any other activity she had ever been interested in, including her early beginnings as a teenage racer.

They had a rather deep connection, father and daughter. And though the subject had never been brought up, Haruka had a feeling her father somehow knew about her identity as a Senshi, because of the way he would never ask about her mysterious disappearances, or sudden, nasty wounds that would completely fade away in a matter of a few days.

Her father had always been there for her, supporting her in her every decision; offering his advice, but never judging her. Not when she had told him about her sexual identity, or when she had decided to live on her own at the tender age of fifteen. Not even when her seventeen year old self decided to adopt a child.

That night, Haruka had said to him that if she could be to Hotaru even half of what her father was to her, then she would be happy. Because her father had been a constant, supporting, loving figure throughout her entire life.

The cervical cancer association's annual charity was an event father and daughter always went to together, ever since she was fourteen years old. And every year, she would willingly get herself into night gowns and extremely feminine dresses, just for him. She had confessed to Seiya -rather proudly- that her father was the one and only man she had always dressed up for. Of course, now she dressed herself up for Seiya every now and then too, though the state of clothing on those occasions could hardly be classified as 'dressing up', and he was sure, that was something Haruka's father -or anyone else, for that matter- was blissfully unaware of.

With her in elegant dresses, and her father in impeccable suits, all smiles and charming, they would go together to the annual event, and secretly laughed with each other about some of the attendants' constant show of money and power. He was an important, wealthy, renowned architect, and she had fame and wealth of her own. But neither one of them agreed with high society's strict, old rules of putting up appearances while hiding all the dirty laundry under the rug.

She had always looked up at her father, and now that Seiya met him, he knew, she had inherited not only his green eyes, height and husky voice; she also had a few treats from his charming personality. So now here he was, seeing this new, utterly surprising side of her.

Haruka Tenoh was a daddy's girl.

And as the proud woman that she truly was, she was very, very proud of that fact.

"Whatever," she mumbled, shaking her head, before looking at them, placing herself in between the brothers and her father, right next to Seiya. "Dad, these are Seiya's brothers, Taiki and Yaten Kou," she introduced them. "Guys, this is my dad, Kuuya Tenoh."

Yaten was the first to shake hands with him, smiling politely, and Taiki soon followed, nodding his head in sign of respect. "A pleasure, sir," the tall Starlight said.

"Sir?" he asked, frowning. "Your brother just hooked up with my daughter. I think we can skip the formalities and go to first name bases," he joked, making the three brothers laughed along with him.

"Yes, I think you're right," Taiki agreed, smiling.

"And really, how surprising is that?" Kuuya joked, frowning lightly.

"You have _no_ idea," Yaten answered him, rolling his eyes just to make a point, and then chuckling when Seiya poked him in the side.

"You should have seen how nervous she was when she first told me," he said, in a light, joking tone. "For a moment there, I thought she was going to tell me she killed someone..."

"Dad!" she complained, hitting his arm again. "See if I ever tell you anything again..."

"You know, there comes a moment in every man's life," he started to say, completely ignoring his daughter's last comment and looking at the black haired singer, smiling at him, "when your daughter brings you a boy, and you know for sure, you're getting old."

"Funny," Haruka said, folding both her hands in front of her and putting on a thoughtful face. "You said the exact same thing when I graduated from high school."

"Exactly my point," Kuuya said, nodding his head. "I'm getting older."

"And when I first got my driver's license," Haruka continued, now arching an eyebrow at her father. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure you also said that when I started kindergarten."

"Ok, now," he said, glaring at her, while rearranging the collar of his tuxedo jacket. "Stop pestering this old man," he joked. "I raised you better than that."

She tilted her head to a side at that, looking up for a moment, humming lightly in a fake, thoughtful manner, before looking back at him with that sided, cocky smile of hers. "No, not really."

Someone from behind him called out his name, making the entire group to turn around for a moment, to look at the group of men sitting around one of the tables.

"Duty calls," Kuuya said, taking a deep breath, and then smiling warningly when Haruka rearranged his neck tie.

"Knock them dead," she said to him, returning the smile.

Her smile never leaving her features even after her father excused himself, making his way towards the men that had called out to him and leaving the group of four. But when Seiya raised his hand, gently placing it around her waist, she looked at him; her smile turning softer.

"Your dad seems like a pretty nice man," Yaten commented.

She arched an eyebrow at that. "Nice?" she repeated, frowning. "My dad rocks."

"Now I can see where you got your charming self from," Seiya joked, winking, and smiling widely when she simply shoved her nose up in the air, arrogantly.

Yes, Haruka was a very proud, quite the unconventional, daddy's girl.

.-.

He saw her there, standing tall, proud and beautiful, as she talked with the owner of a newspaper, his wife, and some young, charming lady he didn't really know. Dinner was long over with, and the dancing floor was already packed with couples; tables half occupied with business men closing deals or starting new ones.

A light, amused chuckle escaping him when he noticed the starry eyed look the unknown lady would throw towards the tall blonde, all soft, sensual smiles and soft giggles, every now and then. And although he had seen more than one man openly appreciating her beauty, her fame, her charming, flirty attitude and her past relationship with one particular violinist proceeded her, and well, her -mostly female- fan club had never been small in numbers.

He found it curious, really. The way no one seemed to notice she was no longer single. True, she hadn't exactly given any detail or information to the media. But then again, she never had. And yet, the sweet smiles and tender looks were hard to miss. Like the one he saw gracing her face right now, as her eyes traveled to a corner of the room. Small, soft, and sweet, with her green eyes shining with love.

He had always loved that smile...

Following the direction of her eyes, he excused himself from the group of business men around him, soon making his way towards the tall, black haired singer, standing next to him.

"There was this one time, when coming back from work and she came to greet me," he started to say, getting the black haired man's attention as he turned to look at him, "stumbling and jumping all the way... she was barely a year old..." he trailed off, smiling in remembrance. "And she looked up at me, with her eyes wide and shining, and she gave me this big, adorable, happy smile."

He chuckled when he noticed her looking at them. A smile still playing on her lips, and one single eyebrow slightly twitching, in a curious, and probably nervous way. And upon noticing the soft, loving smile Seiya sent back to her, his own smile widened, turning softer.

"I promised to myself I would do anything in my power to keep her smiling like that," he continued, as he looked at his daughter's face.

He could remember a few times, during the passing years, when she had lost her smile. She had never really said anything to him, probably not wanting to trouble him, and he never asked. He never pushed it, knowing there were certain things he couldn't really help her with.

But he had always known, because during those times, her smile was gone.

"As her father, that's all want. For her to smile like that. To be happy," he continued, now turning his face to look at the man standing next to him. "I never really thought she would ever date a man... no offense."

"None taken," Seiya was fast to say, chuckling lightly.

"But you know..." he trailed off, waving his hand. "She gave me this loving to hate each other and friends in common babble as to how you two met," he said, smiling when Seiya laughed at that comment. "And I'm not exactly sure of whatever happened in between to make you go from there to being together, but... you make her smile," he said, now looking at the blonde woman he still saw as his little girl. "You make her smile, and that's all that matters to me."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank_ you_," Kuuya corrected him, shaking his head. "Thank you for that. And don't 'sir' me, I'm not _that_ old."

.-.

She saw them standing on a corner of the room, talking to each other. A smile was playing on her father's face as they both would throw glances her way every now and then, and she frowned lightly at that, wondering what exactly were they talking about.

Not that her father was the ogre, ridiculously overprotective kind of man. But, well, she hadn't really dated a _man_ before, so there really wasn't any background for her to know for sure her poor freaking alien wasn't being threatened in some sort of way.

"Stop worrying so much," came Michiru's voice from right beside her, and she turn to look at her.

"I'm not worried."

"Ok, nervous," Michiru corrected herself. "Same thing. But, come on, do you really think your dad's going to eat him alive or something?"

"Of course not," Haruka said, letting out a sigh. "Is just that..."

"One is your daddy and the other is your toy boy?" Michiru ventured, interrupting her, and giggling when Haruka arched an eyebrow at the choice of words. "Oh, I know you, so don't even try to deny it."

"Wasn't gonna," the blonde said, chuckling. "You know, you just made it sound as if I'm just using him or something..."

"Yeah, yeah, you love the guy, I know," Michiru said, waving her hand and completely dismissing the comment. "But that doesn't mean you don't _play_ with him... does it?" she asked; the teasing smile playing in her lips widening upon Haruka's red cheeks. "There's nothing wrong in wanting your dad and your boyfriend to get along," the violinist pointed out, smiling at her tall blonde friend. "Just go over there already, you know you're dying to."

She chuckled again when Michiru put a hand on her shoulder, making turn around. Shaking her head, she followed her friend's advice and made the way to the two important men in her life.

She looked into Seiya's blue eyes first, trying to find any sign of discomfort that would allow her to scold her father. Discreetly, of course. But when he simply smiled at her, that loving light dancing in his midnight blue orbs, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets, she returned the smile.

"Everything alright?" she asked, now looking at her father.

"Oh, yes," Kuuya answered. "I was just asking this fine man here why he has yet to ask the prettiest lady in this room out for a dance."

"Liar," Haruka accused, unable to fight the light red from coming to her cheeks at both his father's words, and Seiya's agreeing smile.

"I think I might take your advice on that one," Seiya said, winking at her.

"Please, do," Kuuya said, nodding his head and smiling lovingly at her, as he cupped her chin with one hand. "Go in there and make papa proud by putting all the other couples to shame," he said to her. "Make me look good."

"Don't I always?"

"That's debatable," he joked, laughing when she poked him in the chest. "Anyway, I'll go and share a drink with the Mayor before calling a night."

"Are you sure?" she asked, now frowning. "I'll go with you..."

"It's alright, sweetie," he interrupted her. "I trust I'm leaving you in good hands," he added, tilting his head to a side and pointing at Seiya. "So you better take good care of my baby girl," he warned.

"I will," Seiya assured him, smiling warningly.

Green eyes rolled at both of them. "I'm not a baby," she grunted, complaining.

"You can get as tall and as old as you want," her father said to her, "but you'll always be my baby girl," he pointed out, before encircling his arms around her waist and holding her close, kissing her cheek. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, daddy," she said into his ear, kissing his cheek back and returning the hug.

"Now go, you two, have fun," he instructed, breaking the embrace and tapping Seiya's shoulder in encouragement, before smiling one last time to them both and turning around.

She smiled after her father's disappearing frame in between the crowd, before turning back the man still standing next to her. And when he simply stood there, smiling warmly and lovingly at her, her smiled turned into a teasing, playful one as she rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and jerking from it.

"Come on," she said, practically dragging him to the dance floor. "Let's get this over with so you can take me out of here and I can turn you into my slave again," she teased.

Her smile widening when he grunted, lowly and sensually, into her ear at her teasing words. Remembering Michiru's words, she chuckled to herself. Yes, Seiya was her toy boy. Her very own, quite eager, highly satisfying toy boy. A little stubborn, sometimes unnerving one, but still...

So why deny it? Even though he surely knew exactly how to drive her nuts at times, she wouldn't have him any other way. She did love the freaking alien, after all.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **I do believe Haruka is a very proud woman, and I truly don't think she'd be ashamed of her chosen partner (be it a woman or a man). Why? Because it's Haruka; she simply doesn't give a crap what others think. So I'm making a statement here. :)

Kuuya: expanding sky


	22. Chapter 21

**21**

She played with her chewing gum, twisting it around her finger and letting out a soft, bored sigh, as she flipped the page of the cover-less and already well-thumbed magazine she had borrowed from one of her co-workers. Her amber eyes going wide opened, her chewing gum forgotten on her index finger, as she read the headline of what it seemed to be the main article at the same time as the door to the changing room opened up.

"Candy, you're up next," came Big Joe's voice, as he poked his head in, looking at the green haired woman, slightly nodding his head to her.

The woman smiled, taking her robe off and stepping out of the room, lightly and tenderly tapping Joe's arm in her way out. He returned the smile, shaking his shaved head a little, before turning to the red headed.

"Cherish," he called out to her, as she seemed to be pretty concentrated in her reading task. "Your Monday regular is here," he said the moment she lift up her face from the magazine, acknowledging him.

"Yeah, ok," she mumbled; amber eyes going back to the magazine. "Hey, Joe, take a look at this," she then said, waving her hand for him to come close to her.

He scratched the back of his head, wondering what exactly could be so interesting about a gossip magazine. Considering how many famous faces showed up on a daily basis at the club -or maybe because of that-, some of the girls here were extremely curious when it came down to finding out about the life of the rich and famous.

"What is it?" he asked, not really that interested.

"Look," she said, pointing at the magazine.

And there, in a two pages spread, was an image of a man. Long, jet black haired tied in a ponytail at the back of his neck. A casual, gray hooded jacket, and his blue eyes looking at the direction the woman standing right in front of him was pointing out. Chin resting on her shoulder, arms loosely wrapped around her waist. The woman in question, with a granite cargo jacket and jeans, had short blonde hair and green eyes, and she seemed to be explaining something to the man behind her.

'Love songs in the racing track?' read the title of the article, and Joe couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's our girl," Cherish said, smiling up to him.

"Yes, she is."

"I _knew_ there was something between those two," she said, smiling widely. "Way to go, Angel!" she exclaimed, looking back at the picture on the bottom of the page; a close up of the couple sharing a kiss in the middle of the crowded grandstands. "I'm so jealous!" she exclaimed again, giggling. "The boy sure looks _fine_!"

He chuckled at her drooling face, shaking his head and putting his hands over her shoulder. "Come on, don't keep your guy waiting," he scolded her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," she said, still giggling, as she stood up, leaving the room.

Joe shook his head again. His black eyes falling over the magazine once more, as he studied the pictures. Lover Boy's relaxed posture, and that small smile on his lips. Angel's hand gently resting over one of his, as her other hand pointed at something, and a small, sided smile playing on her lips as she looked at him. Like they were comfortable with each other; no masks, no games.

Like he had never seen them before in the club.

"Way to go, Angel," he murmured to no one in particular, as a smile made it to his lips, and he closed the magazine, stepping out of the room.

.-.

They turned around, walking away from the street vendor, and he chuckled as he saw the little girl, wrapped around her pink coat, blue jeans, white sheepskin boots and matching hat over her head. She didn't care about the fact that her coat was open, or that her backpack was about to fall off her shoulder, as she was currently occupied devouring her hotdog.

"Come on, baby, let's close this up," he said, lifting her up and making her stand over a bench, going to zip up her jacket.

She smiled up to him, giving him a cheeky, adorable smile, before licking her ketchup tainted fingers.

"Daddy, look!" came his son's excited voice, as he eagerly and repeatedly jerked from his jacket. "It's Haruka!"

"What?" he asked, frowning and turning his face to a side, following his son's pointing finger.

"Let's go say hi!" the boy exclaimed, breaking into a run.

"Timmy, wait!" he exclaimed, a little too late. Shaking his head, and keeping a close eye to where is son had ran to, he finished closing his daughter's jacket. Eyebrows going up and looking up at her face the moment she took a sharp intake of breath.

"It's him!" she exclaimed, happily and excitedly pointing at the same direction her brother had disappeared into.

Not really needing to ask who his daughter was referring to, he turned around. And sure enough, there they were.

A gray plaid fedora hat, and long, jet black hair tied in a low ponytail. Gray casual jacket, a red scarf around the neck, dark blue jeans, and matching gray and white casual shoes. A cellphone in one hand, the other holding the hand of the tall woman next to him.

White wool blend turtleneck sweater reaching all the way down to her thighs; black shearling fitting jacket, slate colored jeans, and black mid calf belted boots. Sunglasses over her eyes, and short blonde hair freely dancing in the cold winter's wind.

He was the living image of a young, sophisticated, yet casual young man. She was the personification of strength and an everlasting rebelliousness, evident in both her posture and her androgynous look.

They looked so different, and yet, they complemented each other.

They fit, somehow.

The press and all the media has been going crazy over the last month. After that -by now- quite famous image of them kissing on the grandstands at the amateurs race, where they had arrived together, holding hands and whispering into each other's ears until, finally, the camera caught that one moment when their lips met, all kinds of theories and gossips had been flooding the papers. From a long time hidden romance and weird love triangles going all the way back to the days of the Three Lights, back when they had played alongside with Tenoh's former lover, to a marketing strategy for a publicity campaign neither of them really needed.

No interview or press conference about the subject had been given. And when the inevitable question would arise, the answer would always be the same. It was a good moment in their life, but their personal life was not to be discussed. Or something among those lines.

They were not confirming or denying anything. They were not hiding, but they were not letting their private life be a public affair either, no matter what the press called them.

The singer and the racer; the sweet, sensitive guy, and the tough, wild girl. Japan's favorite hard core racer, going straight for the hottest guy of the moment. The most unlikely couple ever, leaving thousands of young ladies with broken hearts.

And not just Kou's fans...

And there they were, walking hand in hand around the park. Enjoying the weekend, just like anyone else, and acting as if they didn't care what anyone else had to say about them. And as he chase after his runaway kids, Joe knew, they probably didn't.

.-.

"Haruka!" came a boy's voice, and he turned around just in time to see an eight year old running up to them. His red winter hat and jacket contrasting with his dark skin, bringing up his wide, perfectly white smile.

"Hey, champ," the blonde next to him said, smiling down to the boy. "How are you?" she asked, crouching down to be at eye level with him. But then she frowned. "Where's your dad?"

"He's over there," the boy answered, vaguely pointing at some point behind him. "I saw you on tv last week. The way you jumped that hill, getting ahead like that," the boy said, excitedly mimicking the sounds of a racing bike and Haruka's movements on her last motocross race. "You were _awesome_!" he finished, jumping up, with a big smile on his face.

And Seiya couldn't help but laugh lightly at the boy's excitement, when a jerk from his jacket made him look at a side. A little girl of about six years old was standing right next to him. She seemed to be the boy's sister, judging by their resemblance, and she was looking up at him with her big, shining brown eyes and a happy smile, showing off her white teeth, as she held a note pad in her gloved hands.

"You're Seiya Kou," the girl said.

"Yes, I am," he said, nodding his head and smiling down to the girl.

"She's like, completely obsessed with you," the boy said, pointing at the girl. "She knows all your songs and thinks she can sing... _so_ annoying," he then said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not!" the girl argued, frowning at the boy.

"Yes, you are."

"Hey, be nice to your sister," Haruka scolded him; a chuckle escaping her when the boy simply shook his shoulder, rolling his eyes again at his sister. "Seiya, these are Big Joe's kids," she then said to him. "Timmy and Megan."

He nodded his head again at that; that explained how Haruka seemed to know these kids. Crunching down next to his girlfriend, he smiled at the little girl.

"Really?" he asked, his smile widening when the girl giggled at him. "Well then, in that case, it's really nice to meet you, guys."

"Can I have an autograph, please?" Megan asked, extending her note pad and a pink pen with equally pink feathers on the top.

"Sure," he answered, winking at her and taking the offered items.

"I know everything there is to know about you," the girl announced, proudly.

"Really?" he asked, amused at the girl's expression, as she shoved her little nose up in the air in a proud manner. "Mind if I test that?" he then asked; his smile widening when the girl shook her head. "Ok, what's my favorite color?"

"That's easy," Megan said. "Red."

"Favorite food?" he asked, faking a frowning, serious face.

"Hamburgers," the girl answered, rolling her eyes at him, obviously guessing he was making it easy.

"Ok, here's a hard one," he said, nodding his head as he signed the paper for the girl. "What's my all time favorite guitar?"

A big, smug smile came to Megan's face then, as she crossed her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow at him and striking a proud, arrogant pose. All, in a completely adorable way, and Seiya couldn't help but smile at her. From the corner of his eye he saw Haruka standing up, greeting the tall, bald guy that had just approached them, but he ignored them for the moment, as he waited for the girl's answer.

"The 1958 Gibson Les Paul Sunburst," Megan answered him, in a knowing all tone of voice.

"See?" Timmy said, looking at Seiya as well. "Told you. _Totally_ obsessed," he said, rolling his eyes again. And then laughing sheepishly when the tall blonde woman smacked his head, soft enough not to hurt him, but still making her point.

"But that's Taiki's guitar," Megan continued, completely ignoring her brother. "And you hate him for that."

A sided, satisfied smile made it to his lips at that. "You're good," he said, lightly pointing at her with the pen he still had in his hand. "You sure you're not a journalist?" he asked, teasingly.

"Nah-ah!" the girl said, frowning now, and shaking her head in denial. "I don't like them. They always want the scoop, but never keep it cute," she announced. "They're mean, and they don't know _anything_ about music," she finished, rolling her eyes again, and making the grownups around her laugh at her remark.

"You have a smart one in your hands, Joe," Haruka said, as the guard nodded his head, proudly, before bending down.

"Now, smart girl," he said to his daughter, putting his hands on her waist in a tender, loving manner. "Stop bothering Mr. Kou here."

"But I'm not!" she complained, pouting now.

"It's ok," Seiya was fast to say. "I like you," he then said, smiling at the girl. "Are you coming to the show?"

"No..." the girl said, looking at her father and pouting again.

"Tickets sold out pretty fast," Joe offered as an explanation.

Seiya nodded his head. Both the record company and the press had been fast to announce the news about the upcoming show, the night before Christmas. It was more of a festival, with a few renowned music bands and singers doing a small performance. In the name of the Christmas spirit, all the money from the tickets and souvenir stands on the outside of the stadium the festival was being held on was going to the orphan children home and hospital.

Though it didn't represent any income for him -not that he really needed it, anyway-, Seiya had been more than willing to accept and participate on the event.

He smiled at the girl's cutely pouting face, gently poking her nose with the feathered end of the pen he still had on his hand. His smile widening when she giggled happily at him.

"Tell you what," he said, as he turned the page on the small note pad, writing something down. "Tell your daddy to call this number, and I'll make sure there's a free pass ticket ready for you," he said to her, before looking at Big Joe. "They'll just ask for your name and tell you where to get it,"

"No, Mr. Kou, you don't have to..." Joe started to say, but his daughter's happy squeal interrupted him.

"Really?" she asked, obviously excited. "Like a backstage pass and all?"

"Of course," he said, nodding his head.

"That's _so_ cool! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, jumping happily. But then she frowned, looking up at her father for a moment, to then meet his midnight blue eyes again. "You think you can get one to my daddy too?" she asked, tilting her head to a side. "I don't think he'll let me go alone, 'cause I'm the kid and all..." she explained, rolling her eyes.

They laughed at her remark, and he nodded his head. "Sure, no problem," he agreed, nodding his head and smiling at her.

"Really, Mr. Kou, you don't have to," Joe said to him, as he stood up.

"It's already done," he simply said, nodding his head. "And stop with the 'Mr. Kou' thing, already."

Joe chuckled at that. "Alright, Seiya," he said, shaking his hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. Take it as a small Christmas gift," he said, but then he frowned a little, adverting his eyes towards the tall blonde next to him for a moment, before looking back at Joe again. A sided, amused smile coming to his lips. "And a thank you for not kicking my butt."

Haruka's loud, rich laugh filled the air then, soon followed by Joe's, as Seiya chuckled at their little inside joke, and the kids looked at them, obviously not following.

"That can still be arranged," Joe said, shaking his head, amused, as he looked at Haruka.

"Nah, it's ok. He's not as stupid as he looks," she said, teasingly, quoting her own words that first night, back on Fiery Tales. But then she smiled at him, reaching out a hand and rearranging his hat. "He's a good boy, aren't you?"

"Of course," he answered her, smiling back at her.

"I'm sure he is," Joe said, smiling as well. "Well, we'll get going now and let you enjoy the rest of the day," he said, extending his hand and shaking Seiya's. "And remember," he said, in a half serious warning tone, "she'll always be one of my girls, so be nice to the lady."

Seiya chuckled at that, nodding his head. "I will," he assured him.

He bent down again to say goodbye to the little girl, as Joe went to hug the tall blonde.

"It was nice seeing you again, Angel," he said to her, in a tender, fatherly tone. "I'm glad to know you're doing ok."

"I am," she said, smiling. "And it was great to see you."

.-.

He smiled at her, as he saw her bending down and playfully poking his son's head.

"Keep your dad in line and remind him races are meant to be seen live," she said to the boy. "I want to see you there next time, got it?"

"Sure!" Jimmy agreed, excitedly.

She smiled at that, satisfied, and straightened herself up again, taking the singer's hand in hers, ready to go now.

"Don't be a stranger," she said to him, winking.

He smiled again at that, shaking his head. "With these monsters crazy about you two?" he asked, pointing at his kids with his head. "They won't let me."

They laughed at his remark, as the kids smiled excitedly and happily while waving their hands to the couple.

He followed them with his eyes for a moment; a smile coming to his lips, remembering what the press and everyone around said about them.

The racer and the singer. Her, with her teasing, mocking comments and her proud, sided smile. Him, with his cool, cocky attitude and charming smiles. Her private, independent nature, and his easy going, spontaneous ways.

They were an unlikely couple; nothing like the normal, ordinary young lovers. And though there were many things about them he didn't know about, he was sure, there was nothing ordinary about them.

Yes, they fit together. Even if they seemed so different.

Maybe that was it... But whatever the reasons, they have found each other. Fate had put them together on the same place, at the same time, and through weekly, nightly games only the two of them knew the rules and conditions of, they had jumped that distance, putting behind whatever differences they have had in the past.

They were together; happy and in love. And that was all that mattered.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **sorry for the biiiiiig delay!

About little Megan, if you ever saw "The game play", think about that little girl :)

Epilogue coming soon, promise!


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway. It was still early; night has just fallen over the city, and he had the rest of the night free. But he didn't feel like going out around the city playing tourist. Not tonight.

He wished he could be back home. It was a special date, after all, and he wished he could share it with her. Though he wondered if she remembered...

He did. He was absolutely sure he would remember that date for the rest of his life. And as the light weight of the small bag he was carrying remembered him of its content, a smile made it to his lips.

She was not much of a jewelry kind of woman. Just the small, simple bracelet she always wore, and her never missing earrings. And, of course, that small little ring on her toe. But he hoped she liked it. It was small and simple, and everyone else would see some kind of allegory to her Senshi form. And though it did, that was not the reason he had got it in the first place.

Two days. He would see her again in two days, once his last show was over with and he was free to go home. His record company wanted him to start working on his second solo album right away, and thanks to a very specific blonde, he had material enough to at least three more albums. But before starting on that, he wanted to take a few days off.

With her, of course.

Not that they never saw each other. Even with their crazy schedules, they always managed to get together. Sometimes their careers would bring them to the same city. Others, a flash-flight -or a missing in action act, as his manager called it-, just to surprise her and spend a night together before getting back to work.

He could still remember the first time he did that, showing up at her hotel room door. Her surprised expression, and the way she had literally jumped up to him and kissed him, hard and urgently, getting rid of his clothes in record time and throwing him to the bed, had been more than worth it.

They always tried to work around their schedules. And they did everything possible to make that free day -or night- a Thursday. Ever since the beginning, they had silently and tacitly agreed to it; Thursday was their night. They would delay flights, interviews, and even get-together with friends, just to save every Thursday night to themselves.

But today was not a Thursday, and their crazy lives and schedules made it so that they hadn't seen each other in almost two weeks now. And there was no real reason for either of them to take a flash flight, other than to celebrate a date he wasn't even sure she remembered at all. He was the sentimental one, after all...

He took his key out, chuckling to himself. Yes, he was the sentimental one. Romanticism came more naturally to him, though she did have a sensitive, soft hearted side to her. Specially during certain, female days, even if she did try to hide it. She had an image to keep, after all.

That woman was so many things, all at once, it never ceased to amaze him. She could be independent and distant, cold, and deadly poisonous with her words. He had always known that about her. But she could also be cutely shy at times. And unbelievably sweet, in her own, unique way, scolding him and ordering him around when he was sick, but always around to take care of him. Loyal to death, caring, a bit jealous at times, stubborn, playful, and just so goddamn passionate. Their relationship had evolved and matured over time, but he was still stuck on that 'can't take my hands off you' phase.

She blew his mind off. Every time. And he just couldn't get enough of her.

Entering the room, he let his jacket over the couch, when he noticed an opened bottle of champagne, resting on the bucket to keep it cold. An empty glass right next to it.

He frowned at that, somewhat worriedly. Last time he had found something like that in his room, he had also found a -pretty obsessed- lady fan waiting for him on the bed, wearing nothing but her underwear in an attempt to spend a night with him.

But as the memory crossed his mind, a deep, husky voice he could recognize anywhere reached his ears.

"What took you so long?" was the question coming from the bedroom. "I'm bored to death, here."

He smiled at the remark, shaking his head and turning around just in time to see her stepping out of the bedroom. Teasing, sided smile playing on her lips, as his own turned into a sensual, approving one upon the sight of her.

Champagne glass in one hand, she tossed her bangs out of her eyes with the other. Black stilettos on her feet, her endless legs bare and naked, and that sweet, delicious spot he thought of as 'his' covered by a black, laced, sexy little cheeky.

"Look what I found while I was waiting," she said, smiling teasingly and sensually, leaning against the door frame and seductively tilting her hips to a side. Her free hand playing with the half way closed zip of the black leather jacket, leaving her generous cleavage to do the part and tease him.

And, of course, it worked. He let his eyes go there, unashamed, openly admiring and vividly remembering the wonders that laid underneath that jacket. A jacket that, inevitably, brought back memories of one tall, sinfully beautiful woman laying on a runway, pleasuring herself... while wearing that very same jacket.

He chuckled, casually resting against the back of the couch. Arching an eyebrow, yet his approving, seductive smile still playing on his lips. "Catching up with old friends?" he asked, teasingly.

"Something like that," the blonde said, taking a sip from her glass. That playful gleam he came to know so well, shining brightly in her green eyes. "I assumed you wouldn't mind me borrowing it," she teased, shaking her shoulder, faking innocence.

"Not at all," Seiya assured her. His midnight blues following her as she moved, hips swinging sensually, to the table were the champagne was resting on, filling the empty glass and then handing it to him. "And at what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

She arched an eyebrow at that. "I'm surprised you have to _ask__._"

"I don't," he said, smiling again at her questioning face. "I just didn't think you'd remember," he pointed out.

Her smile came back at that. "Surprise," she murmured, getting closer to him and teasingly licking his lips.

He grunted, before cupping her chin with his hand, kissing her, hard and deep. But she broke the kiss before he was even ready to let her go and smiled at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and making him go around the couch. Careful to keep herself dangerously close to him; her hips brushing against him with every step, and he knew for sure, she was definitively on a playful mood.

But as she was just about to push him down over the couch, she noticed the small bag he still held in one hand, and a cutely curious frown came to her face. "What's that?"

"What, this?" he asked back, casually. "Just a little something I got for this girl I met on a club a year ago," he said, purposely sounding unattached.

One blonde eyebrow went up at that. "Oh, really?" she asked, as she wasn't really able to fight off the teasing, sided smile off her lips. "Is she pretty?"

"Pretty? No," he denied, shaking his head. "She's not pretty," he said, laughing when she hit his arm. Taking the offending fist in his hand, he smiled at her. "She's beautiful," he whispered, sensually.

Seiya's smile widening upon the small blush that came to her cheeks.

"Shut up," she grunted, rolling her eyes at him.

"Now that you're here," he said, looking at the bag for a moment, "you can take a look at it and tell me what you think," he proposed, handing the small bag to her. "You know, tell me if you think she'd like it or not."

Arching an eyebrow at him, she took a sip from her champagne, before handing the glass to him. Without really looking at the bag or its content, but staring right into his blue eyes, she opened it up. And he carefully studied her face as her green eyes lowered down and she looked at the small, black velvet box she now held in her hands.

She opened it up, revealing a white gold necklace with a small, delicate pendant in the shape of angel's wings. The ghost of a small, sweet smile came to her lips before she fought it off, putting on her trademark sided, cocky one instead.

"A necklace, uh?" she said, now looking at him and arching a questioning eyebrow. "You're just trying to get into her panties."

He laughed at that. "Well, I doubt she'll put up much of a fight about that one," he stated, laughing again when she tilted her head to aside, frowning for a moment, before shaking her head.

"No, I don't think she will," she agreed, playfully and teasingly, brushing her lips against his and then kissing him softly.

Taking the necklace off its small box, he gently made her turn around, putting the gifted object around her long, naked neck. His fingers gently but sensually brushing against her nape, and his lips falling over that sensitive spot, right under her earlobe, nibbling it softly.

And she tilted her head to a side, allowing him better access for a moment, before turning her face to the side and looking at him. "It's beautiful," she said, softly; huskily. And a bit shyly.

"Glad you liked it," he said, nibbling her neck again. "Happy anniversary, _Angel__,_" he whispered sensually against her skin.

Their official anniversary was still a good two months ahead. But in his mind, this date deserved a celebration as well. And, obviously, she felt the same way. It marked, after all, that one moment in time when he had found her on that club, all sensual and provocative, starting their secret game of seduction that had brought them together in the first place.

She turned around in his arms, pouting sensually. "It's not fair," she complained. "If I had known we were exchanging gifts, I would've brought you something..."

"You mean besides your sexy self?" he asked, encircling his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

She smiled at that. Teasingly and sensually, as she pushed him off and down into the couch. "Oh, no, don't get me wrong," she said, as she started to open up the jacket in a painfully slow, deliberately sensual way. "My sexy self is not the only thing I brought with me," she stated. "Because, you see, I'm not the only one catching up with old friends, here."

"Oh?" was all he was able to say as she knelt down on the couch, straddling him. It always came hard for him to think rationally whenever she did that, teasingly pressing herself to him like that...

"Yup," she said, nodding her head while she kept the jacket tightly pressed against herself. "So, tell me, Space Boy..." she trailed off, in a low, husky voice. "You remember this?" she asked, seductively, slowly opening the jacket and revealing that same laced, black little cut-out teddy she had been wearing that first night.

And as she said that, she started rocking her hips, slowly and steadily, tossing the jacket aside and taking his hands in hers, placing them over her now torturing hips.

"How could I forget?" he asked back; his voice a low, sensual whisper.

She smiled at his words, teasingly hovering her face over his, as her hips kept their slow rhythm against him. Long, soft fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt, slowly, in her never ending teasing game as she went to trace soft, wet kisses along his jawline.

"You remember our little game, right?" she asked, in a husky whisper, before nibbling his chin.

Seiya chuckled. "You're in charge?" he asked back, already guessing the answer.

"That's the one," she whispered again, darting out her tongue and tracing it along his neck.

He smiled up at her, letting his hands travel up her hips and to her waist, with all the intention of going north, when Haruka slapped his hands away, disapprovingly.

"Do I need to remind you the rules?" she asked, now arching an eyebrow at him.

Half groaning at not being able to touch her, knowing perfectly well she would simply stop all and any movement unless he surrendered to the rules, and half chuckling at her teasing, goddamn sexual game of power and control, he let his head rest against the couch. She'd let him have his way sooner or later -though he did prefer sooner-, and he did enjoy her taking the leading, extremely active roll like this. Only, he rather have her doing that without that sexy little teddy.

A completely naked Haruka doing as she pleased with him was extremely erotic, and highly satisfying...

"Good boy," she murmured, obviously satisfied.

.

_(Edited and censured! To read, go to blog. Or don't, and let's just say their little game ended up with them having passionate sex…)_

.

With one hand around her waist, keeping her close, he leaned his other hand against the wall, supporting them both. Resting his forehead on her shoulder for a moment, he gently nibbled her neck, as he tried to calm his erratic breathing and his bumping heartbeat.

He felt her soft, slender hand going to tangle itself once more in his hair, the other over his own still around her waist, interlacing their fingers. Smiling, he opened his eyes to look into her still blurred green orbs as the sound of her soft, still breathless, endearing giggles reached his ears.

He loved that sound. It was such a sensual sound...

A sound he wouldn't have thought possible of her, just a year ago. A sound he first heard that second night, back on Fiery Tales. A sound, he now knew, she was unaware of, as it escaped her unconsciously. Sometimes during sex, when she was being playful and teasing. And sometimes right after her climax, when they were particularly passionate and demanding on their love making; wild, untamed, and desperate. Her own, unique, unconscious, unbelievably sexy way to let him know she was immensely enjoying every single second of it as much as he did.

It was a sound, he knew, she wouldn't be able to make if she wanted to. And that was exactly why he liked it so much. Because it was pure, and honest, and spontaneous. Private, and delicate. Utterly feminine, and unbelievably sensual.

And he absolutely loved it. As much as he loved that mischievous spark in her gorgeous green eyes that came along with it.

With a sensual, conniving smile on his own lips, he kiss her gently on the lips, still looking into her shinning green eyes, as he allowed his hands to lingeringly travel around her soft, toned stomach.

"You'll be the end of me," he stated, playfully, into her mouth.

She pouted at that; the mischievous shine in her eyes betraying her act. "Oh, but I thought you liked me," she whispered, teasingly, though tiredly after their heated activities.

He frowned, shaking his head. "Well, you're wrong. I don't _like_ you, Haruka," he said, firmly and honestly. His smile returning to his lips when she frowned at him. "I love you," he whispered, softly and tenderly.

She turned around in his arms then. Her naked, perfect, full breasts pressed against his broad chest; the feeling of her nipples against him making him shudder in delight, as she encircled her arms around his neck, practically hanging from him for support. Resting their foreheads together, and looking into his midnight blue eyes; the softest, cutest smile coming to her lips.

"I love you too, Space Boy," she whispered back; her voice hoarse and tired.

Seiya laughed at the nickname, shaking his head lightly, as he lifted her up carrying her bridal style, only now able to do what he had intended to do before. Smiling when she tightened her grip around his neck, surprised at his sudden action, but not really voicing any complaint.

They both knew she was rather trembling and shaky, and not really that able to walk after such passionate activities, after all...

His smile widened then. Yes, she was always specially shaky but undeniably satisfied after a nonstop series of orgasms. Breathless, stunning, quivering, and completely exhausted.

"You'll never quit calling me that, will you?" he asked, lightly kissing the top of her head before gently placing her over the mattress.

"Why should I?" she asked back, smiling tiredly but teasingly. "Suits you perfectly," she pointed out, lazily lifting her hips up as he moved the covers.

He chuckled at her remark, laying down on the bed and getting under the sheets with her. His smile returning to him when she turned around on her stomach, laying on top of him and resting her chin over his chest, looking up at him.

He kind of liked the nickname. Though it had originally started as a teasing, slightly mean name to remind him not only that he was an outsider, as Haruka herself had put it so many times before, but also that she was more than able -and back then, quite willing- to unceremoniously kick him out of the planet at any given moment, with time it had turned into more of an endearing petname. A little inside joke between them. The fact that it had first started on Fiery Tales added to the effect.

Not that she was unable to kick him out. Bleeding nose, black eye and a few broken bones, all the way. Oh, no. She was still quite capable of doing that. The only difference was, she was no longer eagerly willing to do so.

She could force him down, turn him into her very own personal sex slave, keeping him away from the rest of the world and all to herself, literally forbidding him of putting on any kind of clothes for days and staying in bed with her instead -not that he ever complained about that. But force him to exile? Fat chance. Anything and everything that had something to do with him being away indeterminably was completely out of the question.

"And it serves to make a point," she said, in that teasing tone of hers.

"Which is..?" he trailed off, vaguely waving his head for her to go on.

"Seiya Kou," she said, rather formally, as she lifted herself up with her elbows, now inches away from his face, "you are _my_ Space Boy," she stated.

And he laughed at her serious, warning, almost threatening tone. "Am I?"

"Yes," she said, tilting her head to a side and smiling. "And if you know what's good for you," she continued, in a half threatening, all the way endearing tone, "you'll keep that in mind."

Oh, yes. She was quite capable of kicking his ass. And she did have her share of fun reminding him that little fact every now and then. An empty threat, of course, considering she was just as crazy about him as he was about her. Though that never stopped her.

She was no sweet, innocent little girl, after all.

Encircling his arms around her waist, he made them turned around. Now laying on top of her, he let a hand resting on her stomach, fingertips gently caressing her soft skin, as his other hand went to brush short blonde locks. Smiling softly when her eyes drifted closed for a moment, obviously enjoying the attention; hands loosely hanging from his neck, keeping him close.

"I'll keep that in mind, then," he assured her. "As long as I get to stay with you."

And then she frowned, slightly tilting her head up in a thoughtful manner. "Was that on the small print of the contract?" she asked, jokingly.

He laughed at that, nodding his head. "Oh, yes," he answered her. "On the conditions section," he said, putting up a serious face. "Right in between the 'no more dancing half naked to some other guy' paragraph, and the 'long term deal' one."

"Right... I think I remember that last part," she said, now smiling again. "Guess I really need to pay more attention to the small prints."

"You probably should," he agreed, chuckling.

"Oh, well," she said, shaking her shoulder, chuckling too. "You're stuck with me, anyway, so... we both win."

He chuckled again, nodding his agreement. He kissed her then, softly, and then gently nuzzled his face against her long neck. A content smile coming to his lips when he felt her hands on the back of his head, nesting him over her chest, and then freeing his ponytail; long, soft fingers mindlessly and gently playing with his long, jet black hair.

And they stayed like that, with her softly caressing his hair, and his hand gently making small patterns over her flat stomach.

God, he loved her so much...

Sometimes it still surprised him. Being with her. Being so deeply and madly in love with the tall, strong blonde racer, that he could barely make it through a week without her. And it wasn't just about sex, though that was definitely a very high point on their relationship, highly satisfactory and with no problems whatsoever.

It was about moments like this one. With her long, slender body, naked, soft and strong at the same time, gently pressed against him. Green, tired eyes shining up at him, and that soft, sided smile of hers. Her smell, her voice, her silky blonde locks, the sound of her laugh.

"I love you, Seiya," she whispered, huskily and sleepily.

He lifted his face then, gazing into her tired, sleepy green eyes. Absolutely loving that sweet, small smile playing on her lips, tiredly but adoringly.

"I love you too, Haruka," he whispered back, smiling when her sweet, tired smile widened just a little, as she let out a soft, content sigh, and her eyes drifted closed.

He was completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with her. Crazily, insanely, passionately in love with every little thing about her. And the most amazing part was, she felt the same way. He didn't need her to say the words to know -though he loved to hear her saying it-; he could see it in her eyes. Bright and honest, undisguised. And he could feel it too, in her every touch, in the way she would take his hand and hold him, freely, not caring on what others may think or say. Or just like right now, in the way she would fall asleep in his arms, with her hands still holding him close.

Against all odds, against what everyone else thought about them; despite their friends surprise, and even against themselves and their own plans, they were in love. And as sleep finally took him, Seiya knew, that was all that mattered.

.

.

* * *

**The End!**

Yay for me!

The story deserved a hot, wild sex session, right? I mean, the entire story was just for them to get to that point!

Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed the ride! (I know I did! LOL!) I have to say, initially, I didn't think this story would get attention at all. So thank you! Thank you for reading, and for letting me know what you think of it :)


End file.
